Van and the Mercenary
by Sakura Courage Solo
Summary: Van is thrust 300 years into the future to befriend the lonely mercenary girl Sakura.FINAL CHAPTER UP!Van faces off against Darth Malice,and then the Celeste Wolf must evolve once more to face the Neo Empire's Doomsday Dragon!Can Van and Sakura do it?
1. Play the Cards on the Table

"VAN AND THE MERCENARY"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo   
  
Chapter One  
  
"Play the Cards on the Table"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
This goes for all chapters,so I don't have to write this dislaimer again...I don't own Zoids and don't get paid for writing this.Thankyou.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
*Sakura's P.O.V.*  
  
I sighed lazily as I looked up at the stars from my Zoid's cockpit.Once again I,Sakura,had found myself camping out in the desert.Alone.  
  
My Zoid is a trusty one called the War Wolf.The only one of it's kind.It looks like a Command Wolf,but has legs like a Liger so it can use Strike Laser Claw.It also has Wild Weasel Units hidden under it's side panels,a 360 Degree Laser Vulcan Gun and a Smoke Discharger.Not to mention quad Ion Boosters.And the whole thing is painted in camouflage.  
  
I myself am a mercenary Zoid warrior.I travel around in my War Wolf all the time,looking for my next job.And I've never lost a battle.  
  
The only problem with being a mercenary is...it's so lonely.  
  
You see,I have this...curse.Whenever I find a friend or if I have a loved one or get close to any family,something terrible happens to them.My parents are dead because of my stupid curse.And my older brother;the only family I have left if he's still alive;I don't know where he is.We were separated such a long time ago,I forgot his name.  
  
And ever since then,I have'nt been able to have a friend.My foster family died because of me and my curse,Brad may be dead because of my curse,I have'nt seen Naomi in forever.I even miss Jack Cisco a little bit.A little bit.   
  
I just wish that I did'nt have to be alone all the time.  
  
That's when I saw a shooting star suddenly flash by the twin moons of Planet Zi.It was a beautiful sight.  
  
I leaned forward,putting my hands together in prayer,and said,  
  
"Lord,I don't know how much longer I can go on with this loneliness curse.I just don't know.All I want is a friend.I have faith in you,Lord.Please send me one.One that won't be affected by my curse.Of course,I guess that a friend like that would have to be an Angel,would'nt it?But I like Angels.As long as I have a friend.Please.That's all I really want is a friend."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
*Van's P.O.V.*  
  
"Why can't I sleep tonight?"  
  
I wondered aloud as I tosse around in my sleeping bag.  
  
"Man,what's the matter with me tonight?"  
  
I sat up,completely disgusted with the fact.If it's anything I can't stand,it's not being able to sleep at night.  
  
"Lord help me."  
  
I prayed,wanting nothing more at the moment than some shut eye.  
  
I looked over at Moonbay's Gustav,seeing my Shield Liger and Irvine's Command Wolf on the traction platforms it pulled.  
  
"Maybe a run would help me sleep."  
  
I thought,getting up and going over to my Zoid without a sound.I climbed up into the cockpit and mobilized,making as little noise as possible.I succeeded in not waking anyone up.  
  
But soon enough,I got disgusted with this,too.I still was'nt getting any drowsier.  
  
"This has got to be the worst night in the long,sad history of bad nights."  
  
I muttered to myself.  
  
That's when I happened to spot a small pond up ahead.I figured I'd give it one last shot and see if a drink of water would help me go to sleep.I was getting sorta dry,after all.  
  
I brought the Shield Liger up and jumped down from the cockpit,then dipping my hands in the cool,surprisingly clean and fresh water  
  
and taking a drink.  
  
"That's good stuff!"  
  
I said to myself,thanking the Lord I had found it.  
  
I dipped my hands in again to get another drink,watching the water ripple with it's reflection of the full,twin moons that hung in the sky above.It was really a beautiful sight.One of those things that makes ya wonder why men believe evolution against all odds. Seeing that and thinking there was'nt a Creator God and that everything just evolved would be stupid.  
  
I simply watched for a moment,taking in the beauty.Then,as the ripples stopped,I was amazed to see the reflection of a girl!She was sitting in the cockpit of a Zoid;I could'nt tell which kind;and she had long,blonde hair and aqua eyes.She wore a camouflage tank top and a pair of these wierd looking blue pants I had never seen before.She also had on a pair of boots and had a gun of some type sitting nearby.  
  
I watched as she leaned forward,putting her hands together as if she were about to pray.She then began her prayer,her voice echoing.She said,  
  
"Lord,I don't know how much longer I can go on with this loneliness curse.I just don't know.All I want is a friend.I have faith in you,Lord.Please send me one.One that won't be affected by my curse.Of course,I guess a friend like that would have to be an Angel,would'nt it?But I like Angels.As long as I have a friend.Please.That's all I really want is a friend."  
  
"She sounds so lonely..."  
  
I said to myself.  
  
"I wonder who she is.Maybe I could help her."  
  
Then the reflection just disappeared.I wondered if I had imagined the whole thing for a second.Maybe it was from lack of sleep.But then,I suddenly felt myself being lifeted up into the air!It was like gravity had just decided to let go of me!  
  
"SHIELD LIGER!!!!"  
  
I yelled,my loyal,blue Zoid then running forward to help me.It leapt into the air and I managed to grip a hold of it's armor.I thought that maybe I had escaped the force that pulled on me.  
  
But I soon found myself wrong.  
  
My body suddenly went limp.I could'nt hold my grip on the Shield Liger's armor,and was forced to let go.I was then pulled up into the sky,my heart racing as it all happened,then finally disappearing into a star.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
*Sakura's P.O.V.*  
  
"The area within a five mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield.Only competitiors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger!All others must leave the area at once!"  
  
The Judge said just after landing on the battlefield,about to announce the start of the battle.I was going in it today hired on by the Vesuvius Team.  
  
"Area scanned.Battlefield set up.The Howler Team vesus the Vesuvius Team.Battle mode 0982.Ready...FIGHT!"  
  
I charged my War Wolf out onto the battlefield against the Howler Team's blue Konig Wolf and pink Command Wolf.The Vesuvius Team's Rev Raptor,piloted by Satoshi Blaze was to my right,and to my left were Sombra Alloro,who piloted a Shadow Fox,and Mira Riplos,who piloted a snow Command Wolf.There was one more member;Mira's twin brother Seth,who piloted a Zaber Fang;but he had been injured and was unable to pilot,resulting in the Vesuvius Team hiring me for today's battle.  
  
I charged my Zoid out at top speed,the blue Konig Wolf heading straight for me.  
  
"So,he wants to see which of us wins wolf-to-wolf,huh?"  
  
I thought as we whizzed by each other at top speed.We then turned to make another run,but the Konig Wolf was crippled.The pilot had'nt seen me connect with Strike Laser Claw on the fly.  
  
"Nice try.But I'm the top wolf around here."  
  
Suddenly,my sensors began beeping wildly.Something was coming in from above!  
  
"What is THAT?!"  
  
The pilot of the Pink Command Wolf asked as the object soared in.  
  
I think I was the only one there that realized that the object was actually a person.  
  
The War Wolf gave a mighty roar as I brought it forward,positioning the cockpit under the falling boy.  
  
"Sakura,whaddya think you're doing?!"  
  
Satoshi asked in alarm.  
  
"Do you want to get hit?!"  
  
But I paid no mind as I opened my cockpit and unclipped my harness.  
  
"Easy does it,War Wolf."  
  
I told my Zoid as I watched the person come in.I held out my arms as I stood,then catching him.  
  
The force threw me back into my seat,but I was okay.What I was worried about was the rescuee's condition.  
  
I shook his unconcious body lightly and coaxed him to wake up,then seeing his eyes open.But just slightly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
*Van's P.O.V.*  
  
"Whoa.wha-what...happened?"  
  
I thought groggily as I somewhat regained conciousness.I felt someone shaking me gently.They asked me to wake up.  
  
I opened my eyes slightly,and gasped.  
  
"Y-you're...that girl..."  
  
I said as everything came into focus.  
  
"The...the one...in the pond..."  
  
I could'nt believe that I was looking at her.The long,blonde hair.The aqua eyes.The camouflage shirt.It was her!The girl I had seen in the pond illusion before I got pulled into the air!  
  
She gave me a look that just screamed that she already thought I was a lunatic.But she seemed to push it away and put a hand to my forehead.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She asked in the same voice I had heard at the pond.It was'nt echoing though.  
  
I could'nt answer.I was too stunned.  
  
"Unauthorized personnel has entered the battlefield!"  
  
I heard an electronic voice say over a comlink.That's when I realized that I was even in the same cockpit a the reflection showed.  
  
"Battle cancelled!Battle cancelled!"  
  
I was wondering what was saying that when everything started to go dark again.I was fading fast.  
  
"SOMEONE GET AN AMBULANCE IN HERE,NOW!"   
  
The blonde yelled as she turned back to me.Her voice did seem to echo now.  
  
"Just hold on."  
  
She said as my eyes closed.  
  
"You're gonna get help soon."  
  
That was the last thing I heard as I slipped back into complete darkness and silence.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


	2. A Chance Meeting

"VAN AND THE MERCENARY"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"A Chance Meeting"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
*Van's P.O.V.*  
  
My head pounded severely as I finally came to.I felt like I had been asleep for years.Then again,I also felt like I had gotten run over by a unit of Dibison.  
  
I opened my eyes slightly as I suddenly felt a cool cloth touch my aching forehead.My vision was fuzzy at first,but everything soon came into focus.  
  
"I-it's you!"  
  
I stuttered upon seeing the blonde headed girl once again.  
  
She looked at me for a second,then said,  
  
"Just relax.You need to rest after what happened."  
  
But I was restless.I had to find out who this girl was and why I kept seeing her.I sat up on my elbows,then got to sitting up straight.  
  
"Lay back down.You don't need to be up like that."  
  
She told me.But my response was,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She looked at me for a long second before finally replying,  
  
"Sakura.Sakura Solo."  
  
"Solo."  
  
I thought to myself in repeation of her last name.  
  
"You did say you were alone,did'nt you?Your last name proves it.I wonder if that's your real name though."  
  
"And your name would be?"  
  
She gave me a questionative look,waiting for my answer.  
  
"Van Flyheight."  
  
I said,leaning back in the bed.  
  
"Van."  
  
Sakura repeated me,then pulling my covers up to my neck.  
  
"That's a nice name."  
  
I looked up at her again and asked,  
  
"So,where am I exactly?"  
  
"Starscape City Memorial Hospital.You've been lying here a couple of days now.I was starting to get worried."  
  
"Starscape City?Never heard of it.Is that in Imperial or Republican territory?"  
  
Sakura looked at me like I was a complete lunatic.  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"The Wind Colony."  
  
I replied nonchalantly.Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Colony?Don't you mean 'Wind City' or something?Or does Zi really still have some colonies left?"  
  
We were both apparently getting really confused at this point.I scratched my head in thought before thinking to ask what year it was.Sakura gave me another one of those looks that called me a lunatic and answered,  
  
"It's the year 2003.Why?"  
  
My heart began racing at this point.Before I had gotten pulled out of my own world and brought into this one,the year had been 1703!How did I end up 300 years into the future?!  
  
Sakura blinked in confusion,but seemed to get herself somewhat together and said,  
  
"What I want to know is why you fell out of the sky like that."  
  
I began trying to explain to her what had happened.It was'nt easy,but I thought I had done a pretty good job once I had finished my story.I did'nt really expect her to believe it,of course.But what was I supposed to tell her except the truth?  
  
She blinked in utter confusion for a minute,apparently dwelling her thoughts on what I had just said.Then,to my surprise,she lunged forward and hugged me.I wondered if she had lost it or something until she said,  
  
"You must be the one,then!The one I've been praying for for so long!"  
  
It was my turn to be utterly confused now.What the heck was she talking about?  
  
Then I realized what she meant.I remembered seeing her reflection in the pond,where she had been asking the Lord for a friend in her prayer.Was I that friend?Was I the one she had been praying for?  
  
There was no other explanation for it.I had to be the one.Otherwise,how did I get here?It could'nt have been sheer coincidence.  
  
She let go of me and sat back in her chair.Was it just me,or was she about to cry?It definately looked like it.  
  
"She really does just want a friend."  
  
I thought to myself,looking at her aqua eyes.The look in her eyes just screamed the fact that she was about the happiest person alive.  
  
"Well,whether this was God's specific purpose for bringing me here or not,"  
  
I continued my thoughts,  
  
"I'll be her friend."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
END CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Van's New Home

"VAN AND THE MERCENARY"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Van's New Home"  
  
======================================================  
  
"So,you get hired to fight?You're a mercenary?"  
  
Van asked as he tossed his backpack into the War Wolf's cockpit.  
  
"That's right."  
  
I replied,tossing in my own backpack.  
  
"But the mercenaries now are'nt bad.We get paid to help people fight in friendly Zoid battles."  
  
"Oh,I see.Things really have changed."  
  
"All mercenaries must've been bad back where you come from,huh?"  
  
"Well,I would'nt say all of 'em are bad,but all of 'em were'nt good,either."  
  
He thought about Irvine,who pretty much had been a mercenary though he never actually called himself that.Van was already missing everyone.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
I asked,getting ready to jump in the cockpit when I saw his sad expression.  
  
Van looked back at me,seemingly having to wipe the frown off his face and replace it with a smile.  
  
"Uhhh...yeah,sure!I'm fine!Nothing wrong here!"  
  
He jumped up into the back seat and clasped his harness.  
  
"Well,if you say so."  
  
I said,clasping my own harness now and bringing down the canopy.  
  
Van looked around as I did so.I could tell that he felt...strange,and...out of place.This world was so different to him.I guess I could'nt blame him for feeling that way.I mean,according to what he had told me,he had been living in the time of the war between the Empire and the Republic.That war had ended over 300 years ago.  
  
I felt so sorry for him.I knew he had to be missing a lot back home.Was my need of a friend worth pulling Van away from all that he knew and loved?I did'nt know.It did'nt sound right to me,but what had happened happened,and I had no idea of how to change that.All I could do was try and help Van feel more comfortable while he was here.  
  
I then had a thought.Maybe this was'nt permanent.Maybe he'd go home soon...and I'd be alone again...  
  
I shook the thought away,realizing that all I'd lose was a friend if he went back.What Van had lost was his entire world when he was brought here.The thing that confused me was...Van meant the world to me.He was the only friend I had.My question now was,which was more important?His world,or mine?  
  
==============================================================  
  
I sighed depressedly as Van hardly spoke a word as we now traveled across the desert in the War Wolf.What was I supposed to do?What was having a friend worth if they were sad like this?Friendships are supposed to be happy,right?Well,I had never had a friend,so I did'nt know.  
  
I sighed and began singing my song subonciously,not really realizing I was singing it.  
  
"Sakura's my name,"  
  
"Mercenary's my game."  
  
"With War Wolf and I,"  
  
"The limit's past the sky."  
  
"We'll travel far and wide,"  
  
"From the desert sand to the ocean tide."  
  
Van blinked as he listened to me singing.It was...familiar.  
  
"You know,you remind me of Moonbay.She had her own song,too.All though you sing a lot better."  
  
He said with a smirk.  
  
I chuckled and said,  
  
"I'm like your friend Moonbay,am I?"  
  
Van nodded.  
  
"Yeah.You act sorta like her,too.Don't take this the wrong way,but...you're both rough."  
  
I simply laughed.  
  
"I take pride in being rough."  
  
Van smiled.Maybe this would'nt be so bad.  
  
======================================================  
  
"So,he's in there with the mercenary?"  
  
A gruff voice asked as he and his partner stood not too far away,hidden behind a cluster of desert rocks,both of them camouflaged in desert Command Wolves.  
  
"Yeah,he's in there."  
  
The other Command Wolf pilot answered,his voice more smooth than his partner's.  
  
"The kid that fell out of the sky like a rock the other day."  
  
"And,what did you say his name was again?"  
  
"Van Flyheight."  
  
"Van.Well,he'll be ours soon enough.Let's go."  
  
"Hold it,Lars.We're not going in yet.That mercenary is'nt like the others.She's a particularly rough one."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"I don't wanna take chances.We'll go in when they're snoozin'."  
  
"You always want to take precautions,Regis.Why is that?"  
  
"'Cause I don't want my Command Wolf getting demolished by that War Wolf,that's why!Now,shut up and follow my orders!"  
  
====================================================  
  
Van and I yawned tiredly as we stretched out in our sleeping bags for the night.I watched him look up at the sky,then around at the seemingly endless desert.  
  
"It has'nt changed much..."  
  
He said,more to himself than anyone.  
  
I simply nodded,knowing he was still missing his own home and his own friends and family.I wondered how to make him feel better.I then thought of something and reached into my backpack,pulling out a couple of plastic bottles.  
  
"Yo,Van!Heads up!"  
  
I tossed him one of the bottles.He caught it and said.  
  
"Thanks,I was gettin' thirsty."  
  
He guzzled down some and smiled.  
  
"Wow!What is this stuff?It's great!"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"It's Vanilla Coke.Like it?"  
  
"Like it?Man,I love it!This stuff is so delicious!"  
  
He continued to drink,savoring every last drop of it.I grinned as I watched,glad I had made him happy.At least for a little while.  
  
"There's plenty more where that came from if you want it,Van."  
  
"Gee,thanks,Sakura!"  
  
He upturned the bottle and downed the rest,giving a loud belch.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
He said with a blush.I simply chuckled,then taking a deep breath and letting out an even louder belch.  
  
He looked at me speechlessly for a second,but finally said,  
  
"Oh,yeah?Well,how about this?"  
  
He took in a breath and let out another belch,topping mine.  
  
I simply smirked.  
  
"Child's play."  
  
I let out my loudest belch,which could have been heard for miles.  
  
Van stared wide eyed at me a moment before letting out a nervous chuckle.  
  
"That was...pretty good..."  
  
He stuttered with a sweatdrop.  
  
I smirked again and said,  
  
"That's not all I've got in me."  
  
I went to belch again,but in it's place was a loud explosion nearby.Both of us hit the dirt.  
  
"Man,what was that?"  
  
Van asked in confusion.  
  
I scowled,my personality changing.  
  
"We're under attack.Van,come on!"  
  
I got up and made a run for the War Wolf,Van hot on my heels.  
  
Suddenly,more disaster struck.A small missile came down right in front of us,blowing us both back and to the sand.  
  
Van sat up,shaking his head.  
  
"What a ride..."  
  
He got up and went over to me.  
  
"Sakura?You okay?"  
  
He asked,shaking me some.  
  
Then,out of nowhere,ropes came out and encircled Van from behind,pinning his arms to his sides and immobilizing him.  
  
"Wha-what the...?!"  
  
He was then pulled back,where two men awaited him.  
  
One man was tall and well built,wearing a pair of small glasses that really did'nt go with his size.The other man was'nt as tall,and not nearly as builty.Very skimpy,actually.He looked like he was probably the brains of the operation.  
  
Van glared at the two.  
  
"Who are you?!What do you want?!"  
  
He demanded.But the two men simply smirked.  
  
"Just relax now.We're not going to hurt you."  
  
The skimpy one said.  
  
Van growled,looking back to me as I started getting up off the ground.  
  
"Sakura,run!"  
  
Van yelled as I looked up.  
  
"Huh?Van!"  
  
The beefy man grimaced.  
  
"Come on,Lars!Let's go!"  
  
He said,grabbing Van and running toward his Desert Command Wolf.  
  
"Right behind you,Regis!"  
  
The skimpy one said,following to his own Desert Command Wolf.  
  
"Man,these guys apparently don't wanna mess with Sakura..."  
  
Van thought to himself as he began to struggle,looking back to see me getting into her War Wolf.  
  
I leapt gracefully into the cockpit,clasping my harness and bringing down the canopy.  
  
"MOBILIZE!!!"  
  
I yelled out,bringing my Zoid toward the Command Wolves,which were already taking off.  
  
Van struggled against his restraints as he sat behind the pilot's seat of Regis' Zoid.  
  
Regis turned on the comlink and said,  
  
"Lars,get rid of her!I'm taking the boy on!"  
  
"Roger that!"  
  
Lars said as they came into a mountainous area.  
  
I was hot on their tails,trying to think of some way to disable their Zoids without hurting Van.I started to go around some tall,spire-like stones,picking up my speed to come around and cut them off.  
  
But Lars saw my move and fired the 50mm Double Barrel Rifle that was mounted on his Command Wolf's back at the spires,causing an avalanche of stone and rok to rain down on me.  
  
"NO,SAKURA!"  
  
Van yelled,seeing all this from Regis' cockpit.  
  
"Sakura,no..."  
  
Regis smirked wickedly.  
  
"Well,that's it for her."  
  
He then slowed his Zoid and turned to Van,who had his head hung in sorrow for his friend.Regis could'nt help but smile as he drew a packet from his pocket,opening it and bringing out what looked like a slightly damp pad of cotton,then pressing it over the unsuspecting Van's face.  
  
Van struggled,smelling something noxious on the textile.  
  
"Chloroform..."  
  
He thought,recognizing the smell as he continued to struggle.But this did'nt last long,and Van finally succumbed.  
  
==========================================================  
  
END CHAPTER THREE 


	4. Lab Escape

"VAN AND THE MERCENARY"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Lab Escape"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
~*Van's P.O.V.*~  
  
  
  
My head pounded like a drum as I slowly but surely returned to conciousness.I felt like I had been run over by a Gustav.  
  
I groaned and started to move my hand up to my aching head,but found it to be restrained to what I was laying on.I tried my other arm,but it was held down too.  
  
I finally opened my eyes,though knowing the light would only make them hurt worse.And,surely enough,the bright lamp I found myself under did make it hurt worse.Much worse.I actually wondered if I was laying there dieing.  
  
"Wh-where the heck am I?"  
  
I asked no one impraticular.  
  
Then,as I laid there,my memories slowly started to drift back.I remembered how those guys kidnapped me,how Sakura had gone after them,how I had seen her...I tried to forget that last part,but the image stuck.I kept seeing her getting buried in the avalanche over and over again.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
I whispered sadly to myself,a tear running down my cheek.  
  
"I...I can't believe she's gone..."  
  
That's when I heard the door open.I looked up to see...what were their names?Lars and Regis?Yeah,that was it.I looked up to see them coming into the room.But they were dressed differently now.Instead of wearing normal clothes like before,they now wore white coats.White Lab coats.  
  
"Well,good morning to you,Van."  
  
Lars smirked.  
  
"I do hope you got enough rest,as we're going to be very busy today."  
  
I sneered,forgetting my headache as anger rose up inside me like an erupting volcano.  
  
"What do you guys want with me!?What's going on here?!"  
  
Regis picked up a needle.  
  
"Relax,we're not gonna hurt you,kid.We just wanna...study you."  
  
"Study me?!"  
  
I asked in surprise,sweatdropping.  
  
"D-do I look like some Guinnea Pig?!"  
  
I began struggling fiercely at my restraints,trying my best to get free.But they held me fast.  
  
"Now now,Van.Just calm down.We know you came from the past and we just want to find out how much different you are from us and how you are different."  
  
Lars said smoothly.But that smile on his face...I could tell it was evil.Pure evil.  
  
"You can't just go studying me like I'm some animal or something!What do I look like,A Lab Rat!?"  
  
Regis came over to me with the needle.  
  
"You're our Lab Rat now."  
  
He cracked with an evil smile that matched his partner's.  
  
I gulped,looking at the needle.It was huge!  
  
"What's that thing for!?An Elephander?!"  
  
Neither of the men answered me as Regis brought the needle closer to my arm.  
  
I started struggling again,hoping to move enough to avoid the needle,though that was a slim chance,and I knew it.  
  
Regis handed the needle to Lars and held me down with his brute strength.  
  
"Hold still,kid.This won't hurt...much."  
  
I continued to struggle,though not able to move nearly as much now.I sweatted nervously as the needle came closer,almost in contact.Then...  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
Glass suddenly flew everywhere from the window nearby as someone jumped through.Lars and Regis stepped back as I observed who it was.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
I yelled,overjoyed to see her.  
  
She smirked and looked at the guys,just before they made a run out of the room.  
  
"Cowards..."  
  
I heard her mutter as she came over to me,drawing a dagger and cutting my restraints.  
  
"You all right,Van?"  
  
She asked me.  
  
I could only nod in response,then looking her over.She had several deep cuts and bruises all over her body.  
  
"Sakura...you're hurt..."  
  
She looked down at herself,as though she had'nt noticed.  
  
"So I am."  
  
She said,her nonchalantness surprising.  
  
"Come on,let's get out of here."  
  
She turned to the window,but a metal blocker suddenly came down in it as alarms started going off everywhere,red lights flashing.  
  
"This ain't good..."  
  
She said,looking to the door.  
  
"Come on."  
  
I just followed,not able to do much else.  
  
We exited the room and started down a hallway,Sakura drawing her gun from it's holster as she ran.  
  
"YOU THERE!!!FREEZE!!!"  
  
A voice said from behind us.We turned to see 3 guards,armed with Tranquilizer guns.  
  
Sakura surprised me though,never faultering as she expertly fired her own gun at them,knocking the tranqs from their hands.  
  
"Good shooting..."  
  
I said as she turned to go down another hallway.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She said with a smirk.  
  
We turned a corner sharply,seeing an exit up ahead.I thanked the Lord we had found it as we ran forward.So close!It was just the hallway's length away!  
  
But then,more guards cut us off,about six of them jumping in front of the door and aiming their tranqs at us.  
  
"Blast..not enough bullets left for this..."  
  
Sakura muttered.  
  
I face faulted,sweatdropping.  
  
"Tell me you're joking!"  
  
I said as the guards raised their tranqs.  
  
Sakura grabbed my wrist and literally drug me down another hallway.I managed to start running on my own though and followed her,the guards right behind us.  
  
"Man,these guys are fast..."  
  
She said as a tranq whizzed by,missing her by inches.  
  
"Gotta be some way to get away from 'em..."  
  
I thought,then looking up ahead to see one of those beds with wheels on the legs.I pointed to it and Sakura nodded,both of us then running forward and leaping onto it.We went down the hallway at double the speed now.  
  
Sakura looked back at the guards and yelled,  
  
"Eat our dust,Cheeseheads!"  
  
She yelled,sticking her tongue out at them.  
  
I laughed some and looked ahead,seeing a huge window that had'nt been blocked at the end of the hallway ahead.  
  
"Ummm...Sakura..."  
  
I said,tapping her shoulder as she was still turned around,taunting the guards.  
  
She finally turned and said,  
  
"What is it,Van?"  
  
I did'nt have time to answer as we hit the end of the hallway,both of us getting flung forward and crashing through the window.Both of us let out a loud yell,soon hitting the ground below with a sickening thud.  
  
I groaned and sat up,looking over to Sakura.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
I asked as she sat up,pulling a huge shard of glass from her long,blonde hair.  
  
"Never better."  
  
She said in reply,her nonchalantness once again surprising me.  
  
"Come on,let's move."  
  
I said,helping her up.She nodded a thanks to me and we ran again,but stopped short as what looked like an electrical fence cut us off.  
  
"This just keeps gettin' better and better..."  
  
I muttered sarcastically,looking back to see more guards coming after us.  
  
Sakura tugged my sleeve,pointing to a tree that hung out over the fence.I nodded and followed her to the tree,climbing up and out onto the branch that held out over the fence.  
  
"Come on,Van!We're almost there!"  
  
Sakura said with a smile as she got ready to jump down,but the branch broke under our weight and we both fell with a crash,hitting the ground hard.  
  
"This is not my day..."  
  
I said to myself,getting up and looking around.  
  
"I don't see any more guards around...come on!Let's go!"  
  
Sakura jumped to her feet and said,  
  
"Right!"  
  
She darted off into the nearby woods.She apparently had the War Wolf camouflaged somewhere.I followed her closely until she stopped.I looked around,wondering why she had stopped here.But then I saw some movement as the canopy lifted from the War Wolf's cockpit.Man,did that thing have good camouflage!  
  
Sakura and I leapt right into the cockpit and she mobilized,taking off.  
  
I looked back,thanking the Lord I did'nt see anyone behind us.  
  
"Man,that was close!"  
  
I said,laying back in my seat.  
  
"Thanks for bustin' me outta there,Sakura.I owe ya one."  
  
She smiled and said,  
  
"No sweat,Van.Anything for a friend."  
  
I could'nt help but smile as well.I was glad she finally had a friend.  
  
I sat up some and said,  
  
"I'm glad you're okay,too.When I saw those rocks come down on you,I thought you were..."  
  
"Dead?Ha.Takes a lot more than that to put Sakura Courage Solo down."  
  
I smirked and said,  
  
"Yeah,you're right.But still,you did have me pretty worried."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay.Just glad you're okay."  
  
"Thanks.Anyway,let's get out of here for now and get a doctor to check out all these wounds.Flying through a window and getting buried in a rock avalanche isn't very healthy."  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
"Then what say we get a couple of Vanilla Cokes and find some place to crash for the night?Man,I'm beat."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
I said with a smile,closing my eyes as well needed sleep began to close over me.But one thought troubled my mind...  
  
Would those guys be back?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Thankyou so much all my faithful reviewers!I'm so glad you like my fic!I've been wanting to write this for sooooo long!Here are some shout-outs to all my loyal fans!  
  
To Shadowwolf,  
  
Hiya,buddy!So glad you like this!Well,at least now your fingernails'll have a chance to regrow.lol.Was it really that grippin' though?Heh.Thanks so much!And I'm so glad U liked the belching contest last chappie!Hehe!=^.~=  
  
To Alisa Perne,  
  
You think my story is cute?Wow.Thanks Alisa.Never had anyone say my fics were cute before.Me likes it!*purrs like a cat*lol  
  
To Starheart,  
  
Well,now you found out who these new people are and got a new chappie.Thanks for the review,girl.Glad you're likin' my story.=^.^=  
  
To Taltos,  
  
It's Chaotic Century Van,to answer your question.I figured it'd be more fun if they were younger.=^.^=Me hopes you liked this chappie!  
  
To Airhead8324,  
  
You really think my story rocks?Oh,wow...all these reviews are going to my head...*blushes as red as Naomi's Gun Sniper*...did you really fall out of your seat though?lol.  
  
To UNKNOWN,  
  
Good to know that you think it's okay so far.I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll continue to enjoy my fic!=^.^=  
  
Once again,thankyou all my reviewers!Thankyou so much!*bows*I'll have the next chapter up soon!See ya! 


	5. Desert Battle

"VAN AND THE MERCENARY"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Desert Battle"  
  
10011010111001100011101010101010100101000111110101010010  
  
@* Van's P.O.V. *@  
  
I yawned some as I awakened from my peaceful slumber,slowly opening my eyes,which I soon turned to my new companion.  
  
"Wuzza matta,Shakura?"  
  
I asked sleepily as I sat up with another yawn.What had woken me up was hearing her yell.I figured she had just had a nightmare.  
  
She looked over to me.Was it just me or was she drenched in sweat?Man,whatever she had been dreaming about must've been pretty awful...  
  
"Van?"  
  
She said,her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
I climbed out of my own sleeping bag and went over to her.  
  
"Are you all right,Sakura?"  
  
I asked,placing a hand on her shoulder as she sat there,still breathing somewhat heavily.  
  
She swallowed hard,not responding for a moment.But she then said,  
  
"Y-yeah,I'm all right.Just a...bad dream...that's all..."  
  
I sat down next to her,still having my hand on her shoulder.She was shaking slightly,which pretty much surprised the heck outta me.  
  
"Hey,it's okay,I'm here."  
  
I told her.  
  
"It was just a dream.It's okay."  
  
She swallowed hard again and nodded.  
  
"Yeah,okay...you're right...thanks,Van."  
  
"No problem,Sakura."  
  
I said with a smile.  
  
"Just makin' sure you're okay."  
  
She nodded again and turned her eyes to me.I could tell that she had been really scared just now.  
  
"Um...I'm okay now,Van...thanks...go on back to bed..."  
  
Sakura told me,turning her eyes from me.I guess she figured I had just seen how scared she had been.  
  
I nodded and replied,  
  
"All right,Sakura,if you're sure.But if you need me or anything,don't be afraid to wake me up,okay?"  
  
She nodded back to me at that,still shaking some.  
  
I sighed and lowered myself back down into my sleeping bag.I acted like I had fallen asleep,but I was actually wide awake,watching her.She did'nt lay down and go back to sleep for several hours afterward.Man,whatever she had dreamed about,it must've been terrible...  
  
1001101011100110001110101010101010010100011111010101001000101  
  
Later on the next day,as she piloted her War Wolf out across the burning mid-day desert,I noticed how tired she still looked from the night before.I had tried to get her to stop and rest a while longer,but she did'nt listen.She just said that she was fine and that she could keep going.  
  
What was I to do except go along with her?  
  
We went on like this for a good 3 hours.I thought for sure Sakura was gonna fall asleep then and there and I'd have to put the War Wolf on Auto Pilot.If the Wolf would obey my command,that is.Then...  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Some type of missile hit the ground end exploded right next to us!  
  
"Wha-huh?"  
  
Sakura mutterd,the blast waking her up.  
  
"What the...?!?!"  
  
She swiftly brought her Zoid to the left to evade another missile.  
  
"What the heck's going on?!?!"  
  
I yelled as a third missile blew to our right,way too close for comfort.  
  
Sakura piloted the War Wolf around a huge desert stone and looked around.We could see this big Zoid not too far away that I had never seen.It looked like a Liger,but...it was Black with Gold trim,and it had lots of malicious looking weapons on it.  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
I asked as I stared at it.  
  
Sakura growled,sounding a lot like her Zoid when she did so.  
  
"Chaos Liger..."  
  
She said in an angry tone.  
  
"Chaos Liger?"  
  
I asked,blinking twice.  
  
Sakura did'nt reply,growling again and bringing her Zoid around the rock at top speed and toward the Chaos Liger.  
  
"Somethin' tells me Sakura and whoever's piloting that Liger don't get along well..."  
  
I thought to myself.  
  
Meanwhile,in the Chaos Liger's cockpit,a young man not too much older than Sakura smirked,watching her with cat-like,yellow eyes from beneath black bangs of hair.  
  
"Come on,Wolfess."  
  
He said with a smile as she charged him,but he evaded to the left and hit her hard with glowing hot paws.Man,this guy's Zoid was equipped with Strike Laser Claw!!!  
  
Sakura let out a surprised yell,but did'nt back down.She just glared at the Chaos Liger with narrowed,aqua eyes.  
  
"Hang on to your underwear,Van.This is gonna be rough."  
  
I did'nt hesitate to grip onto my seat firmly just before she leapt forward,bringing the War wolf into an all out brawl with the Chaos Liger.Both of them activated their Strike Laser Claws and started slashing at one another as they rolled around on the ground,shouting insults and profanities at each other all the while.  
  
I myself did all I could do.Hang on for dear life and pray.  
  
The fight continued like this for a good while until Sakura finally managed to bring the War Wolf paw up to the Chaos Ligers lower jaw,knocking it out of place and system freezing the Zoid's motor control,and in turn system freezing the rest of the Zoid afterward.I sighed with relief as Sakura brought the War Wolf off of the Chaos Liger,the War Wolf then collapsing on the ground,also system frozen.  
  
"Aw,man..."  
  
I said,checking the War Wolf's systems from the control panels next to the back seat.  
  
"Sakura,the War Wolf's down for the count,I hate to say..."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Well,at least I got Jet..."  
  
She said with a satisfied smirk as the pilot of the Chaos Liger climbed down from his cockpit.Sakura also descended from her cockpit.I followed close behind her.  
  
"So...you know this guy?"  
  
I asked as the two faced each other,both glaring.Sakura simply nodded in response to my question.  
  
"Jet Skyline..."  
  
She growled.  
  
"Still after me,huh?"  
  
Jet nodded and said,  
  
"Well,you know I'm not gonna let a pretty bounty like you slip through my fingers."  
  
I was shocked!This guy was a bounty hunter?!?!And Sakura was wanted?!?!  
  
Sakura growled and said,  
  
"You know I'm not guilty of what I've been accused of.What little bit is left of the Empire is still after their revenge on me.I'm no terrorist."  
  
Jet smirked.  
  
"Yeah,right.Even if you were'nt Babe,you know I'd still be on you like white on rice in a glass of milk on a paper plate in a snowstorm with the bounty on your pretty little blonde head."  
  
"If I'm such a big bounty,then come on and get me right here.Unless you're chicken and won't fight out of Zoid."  
  
"Chicken?Oh Baby,you just ticked me off.And nobody ticks Jet Skyline off."  
  
"Looks like I just did."  
  
I watched and backed up some as her glare became more vicious.I had this bad feeling that I did'nt wanna be around when she really got angry.  
  
"If you want to taste the ground,feel free to attack me!"  
  
She yelled at Jet,who smirked again.  
  
"Gladly,Babe."  
  
He said just before leaping forward at her,drawing a dagger like lightning from it's sheathe at his belt as he moved.But Sakura was ready for him and caught the blade on it's flat sides between her hands.I just stared,wide eyed.I had no idea she could do that!  
  
"Boys should'nt play with knives."  
  
She said,her voice now more of a growl than anything as she easily pulled the knife rom the surprised Jet's hands and raised her foot up,roudhouse kicking him in the temple.I was surprised to see him get up after it.  
  
"You never did go down easy,did you Solo?"  
  
Jet said as he leapt at her and the two went at it.Jet delivered a pretty hard punch to Sakura's stomach,making her double over.I cringed when I saw it,but I knew it better to stay out of it and let her fight it out.  
  
As she bent down in the double over though,she reached up like lightning and grabbed Jet's arm and moved into sort of a whirlwind stance,throwing Jet over her right hip.  
  
But Jet apparently was'nt going down that easy and swept his legs under hers as soon as he hit the ground,causing her to fall.She let out a whoosh of air as she had the breath knocked out of her fom the fall.  
  
Jet did'nt hesitate to leap up and pin her down.He smirked down at her before leaning his face closer and kissing her devilishly.  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
I thought.  
  
"This guy's had it now..."  
  
Sakura let out her most vicious growl yet and literally threw him off of her.She was officially mad now,and I think Jet knew it.He quickly stood up and backed off,pulling some sort of small remote from his pocket and pressing a button on it.  
  
Sakura drew her 357 Magnum and fired at Jet,but he moved quickly with a show of flips and tumbles and evaded her shots,but just barely.  
  
I heard Sakura mutter a few more profanities as her clip ran out of bullets.She reached into her pocket for another clip as some sort of small,desert skiff came up and Jet climbed on,waving back with another smirk.  
  
"See ya.Hope you enoy the heat,cause you guys are stuck."  
  
He blew Sakura a kiss and started off.  
  
I looked at Sakura,seeing her face turning red with anger as she raised her now re-loaded 357 Magnum and firing at Jet again.Once again,Jet tried some pretty fancy maneuvers.But this time,Sakura managed to make some hits.Not to Jet,but his Skiff.He would'nt get far.The bullets had'nt hit a major area,but the damage from them would bring the Skiff to a stop before long.  
  
"Blasted Jet..."  
  
Sakura muttered,reholstering her weapon and going over to the War Wolf,petting it's nose as it whimpered almost pathetically.  
  
"So...that guy's a bounty hunter?"  
  
I asked.  
  
"And...you're wanted for terrorism that you did'nt do?!"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yeah.You remember the Galactic Empire I told you about that was defeated not long ago?Well,I had some dealing in the Empire's defeat,and there are still slight remnants of the Empire left.The ones in those remnants are constantly trying to get their revenge on me.They set up the terrorist acts and make it look like I did them.But I did'nt.The only destruction I ever did was in a simple Zoid battle or against the Empire.I never terrorized."  
  
I nodded,understanding what she was saying.I never really had realized how rough she had it.It was no wonder she was all alone and did'nt have friends.Everyone thought she was a terrorist!And who wants to be friends with a terrorist?  
  
Well,I knew she was'nt a terrorist and I was her friend.And I was'nt afraid to admit I was her friend either.  
  
That's all the poor girl ever really wanted was a friend.  
  
I watched as she petted the War Wolf again,looking up sadly at it.I could tell she hated to see it in this condition.  
  
"Don't worry,War Wolf.As soon as we get to a town or something,we'll get someone out here to repair you."  
  
The Zoid whimpered again and she rubbed her face against it's nose as though it were an oversized house pet.  
  
I stepped forward and said,  
  
"Yeah,don't worry,War Wolf.We'll get ya fixed up soon."  
  
I reached up and petted it some myself,remembering how I had done this many times before with the Shield Liger.  
  
Sakura smiled and went into the cockpit,grabbing her backpack and putting some things in it,then jumping back out.  
  
"We'd best get started while the sun's still high."  
  
She said,looking up at the sky.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yeah.We'd best take plenty of water."  
  
"Already taken care of.I've got several bottles of water in my pack."  
  
"That's good.Let's get going then.You want me to carry the pack?"  
  
She blinked and looked at me,as though taking that last line as an insult.But then she smiled after she thought about it a minute and said,  
  
"Nah,I got it.Thanks."  
  
I smiled back and said,  
  
"Well,okay."  
  
"Come on.Let's go."  
  
With that,the two of us started out across the burning hot,mid-day desert.  
  
10011010111001100011101010101010100101000111110101010010  
  
The two of us traveled across the desert for what seemed like forever.We went on for about 3 days,camping out at night and making ground during the day.But now,both of us were suffering from heat sickness and we were running out of water.  
  
I dropped to my knees in the sand and said,  
  
"Sakura...that's it...I can't go any further...I'm too tired and sick..."  
  
She dropped to her own knees next to me and said,  
  
"Yeah...me too...I just can't take another step..."  
  
I closed my eyes,dipping my head down some and wiping some sweat from my forehead.  
  
"We're running out of water and we ran out of food a while ago...if we don't find a town or something before long,we're both gonna dehydrate..."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I know...there must be a town or something somewhere...if we don't find something,we're both done for..."  
  
She swallowed hard and looked at me.  
  
"Van,I finally found a friend in this world...I don't wanna lose you this soon..."  
  
The way she looked at me...man,I never thought I'd see her of all people look that way.She looked sad and scared.It almost made me wanna cry,seeing her like that.  
  
"Hey,don't worry,Sakura...Lord be willing...we're gonna get outta this...one way or the other..."  
  
She simply nodded slowly,apparently not having much energy left.I did'nt have much energy left myself.  
  
"Come on...let's rest here a while and then keep going...maybe if we drink some water we'll feel better."  
  
Sakura nodded again and reached into her backpack,handing me one of my water bottles.I was on my last bottle and there was about half of it left.Sakura was doing about the same with her water.  
  
I turned my bottle up and took a good swig.Just enough to wet my throat down and everything.It did make me feel better.  
  
Sakura turned her bottle completely up-side down over her mouth and took a few good glugs out of it,then capping it and putting it back in the bag.I figured I had had enough to keep me going for now and put my bottle back as well.  
  
"We've only got about a quarter of a bottle a piece now..."  
  
Sakura speculated.  
  
"We'd best not drink it unless we just totally have to."  
  
"Yeah...won't be easy,but we're gonna have to...it may be the only thing to help us survive..."  
  
She nodded and stood up.  
  
"Come on...let's go...if you feel like you can go on,that is..."  
  
I stood up and said,  
  
"Yeah...I'm good for a while now..."  
  
"Good...let's move..."  
  
With that,we began to move across the desert again.We traveled once more on up into the evening.  
  
That's when Sakura hit the ground.  
  
"Sakura!Sakura,come on!Don't quit on me now!"  
  
I yelled as I bent down,shaking her.But she did'nt come to.  
  
"No good...I don't have a choice..."  
  
I pulled one of the water bottles from her backpack and tilted her head up,giving her what was left in the bottle,knowing how badly she needed it.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at me.  
  
"Huh?Van?"  
  
"Shhh...just relax...you just passed out."  
  
She swallowed hard and tried to sit up.  
  
"No...we can't stop...we have to keep going..."  
  
But tried was the word for her effort to sit up,as she only fell back to the sand.I sighed and said,  
  
"Well,you're right.We do need to keep going."  
  
I stood up and reached back down,picking her up and holding her in my arms.She looked up at me with tired eyes.  
  
"It's okay,Sakura.You don't have to walk."  
  
She just nodded weakly.I could tell she was fading fast.She needed some water and a place to rest.I figured a doctor could'nt hurt either.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
I said to myself with a sigh,continuing to walk across the seemingly endless desrt.  
  
I started my way up over a sand dune,feeling like before long I'd probably be as bad as Sakura was now.I was'nt really sure I could even make it to the top of the dune I was scaling.But when I did make it to the top...  
  
"Oh my gosh..."  
  
Was all that escaped my lips as I looked on at the brightly lit City ahead of me.Man,I could'nt tell you how happy I was!  
  
"Sakura,look!A City!And it's no mirage either!"  
  
I said as I looked to her.But I did'nt get a reply.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
I still did'nt get any answer I stared at her unconcious,pale face.  
  
"No,Sakura..."  
  
I said silently.  
  
"She needs a doctor..."  
  
With that,I used what little energy I had left to go into a sprint,making my way towards the City as fast as my tired legs would carry me.  
  
"Please let Sakura be okay..."  
  
I prayed as I ran into the City with Sakura laying limp and unconcious in my arms.One could've easily mistaken her for dead.  
  
When I made it into the city,I came in and started down one of the sidewalks,soon spotting some people up ahead of me.I ran up to them,then dropping to my knees in front of them,no longer able to hold myself up with them.  
  
"Someone,please!Call a doctor quick!"  
  
I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
10011010111001100011101010101010100101000111110101010010  
  
I watched Sakura carefully as she laid in the hospital bed a while later.She looked terrible,like she might pass away at any minute.She had about a hundred IVs in her arm and an oxygen mask pressing over her face.It was just so pitiful.  
  
I reached forward and gripped her hand.  
  
"Sakura,please...don't die...please...you finally found a friend...please don't leave me..."  
  
I pleaded as I sat there,holding her hand.It was slightly cold,and her skin resembled porcelain.  
  
"Please,Sakura...I'm here for you,I promise...that's what friends do..."  
  
I felt like I might burst into tears at any second.It was just so sad what she was going through.She only had one friend and now it looked like she might die.  
  
"S-Sakura..."  
  
I choked out,a tear running down my face and dripping onto her hand as I held it.I felt her hand move some.  
  
"Huh?Sakura?"  
  
She grunted and opened her aqua eyes slightly.  
  
"Huh?Where...am I?Van?"  
  
I placed a hand on her forehead and said,  
  
"Sssshhh.Just relax.You're in the hospital,Sakura.But it's okay.I'm here."  
  
She smiled slightly and said,  
  
"Thanks Van...you really are my best friend..."  
  
I could'nt help but smile back,thanking the Lord she was all right.I reached forward and gave her my most friendly hug,glad she was still there.  
  
"Man,Sakura...I was so worried...I thought you might..."  
  
"Die?Ha.It's gonna take a lot more...than a little dehydration...to separate me from my best friend..."  
  
She smirked.  
  
I could'nt hep but smile again,a few tears running down my face.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
10011010111001100011101010101010100101000111110101010010  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE 


	6. Recovery and Discussions

"VAN AND THE MERCENARY"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Recovery and Discussions"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@*Sakura's P.O.V.*@  
  
I shivered coldly as I sat there,embraced by the darkness.Where was I?Was I dead?I remembered...being in the hospital before...after I collapsed in the desert...I was talking to Van...I fell asleep...  
  
Maybe I was dreaming?But...could I possibly feel this cold in a dream?Maybe it was an after-effect of the heat sickness?  
  
Then,suddenly,my surroundings changed.The darkness around me seemed to swirl and brighten,changing i's shape and forming into a world that seemed somewhat familiar to me.The inside of a Starfreighter.  
  
"Wha-what am I doing here?"  
  
I asked myself,standing to my feet slowly.I still felt cold and frigid,but I was curious about where I was.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
I asked no one imparticular as I started down a corridor.I noticed everything looked really big compared to me.Had everything grown?  
  
I looked down at myself.  
  
No,I had shrunk!I was just a little kid again!  
  
"Wh-what the heck's going on here?!?!"  
  
I yelled,but the last half of my sentence was drowned out by the sudden sound of blaster fire!I looked back to see...  
  
"Stormtroopers?!?!"  
  
No...no,this was'nt happening...not this all over again...no...  
  
I swallowed hard and started running as fast as my 5-year-old legs would carry me.  
  
"Someone,please!Help me!"  
  
I cried out,then feeling someone jump on me and knock me down from behind,a beam of crimson hot light flashing past right where my head had been!  
  
"You okay?"  
  
The person who had pushed me down asked.I stood and looked at him.He was a couple of years older and,like me,had blonde hair and aqua eyes.  
  
"C'mon..."  
  
He said,gripping my wrist and leading me quickly into a room.We hid under a contol panel.  
  
I knew this scene too well...way too well...no...no...how could this happen again?How?  
  
Two people then ran into the room.A woman with long,brunette hair and aqua eyes,and a man about her age with short blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Mama...papa..."  
  
I said quietly,knowing what was going to happen next as I saw the Stormtroopers who had cornered them there raise their blasters.  
  
I closed my eyes and screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura!Sakura wake up!"  
  
I heard someone call my name as they shook me.I opened my eyes slightly.  
  
"V-Van?"  
  
I said,hot tears streaming down my face as I awakened from the nightmare.  
  
"Sakura,are you all right?You were tossing and turning and screaming...you were even crying..."  
  
I swallowed hard as I looked into his concerned eyes.I did'nt bother to answer his question,but simply lunged forward and hugged him,crying into his shirt.He was surprised at first,but then embraced me,rubbing the back of my head.  
  
"It's all right,Sakura...it's okay...ssshhh..."  
  
I just continued to cry.Van wondered what in the world I had dreampt about that made me cry like that,but decided not to ask.  
  
Finally,after my tears had wet down his shirt a good bit,I pulled back far enough to speak without my voice being muffled by fabric and said,  
  
"I...I'm sorry Van...it's just...I saw it happen all over again...just like before...when I was a little kid...they...they took them away from me,Van..."  
  
Van blinked,not having any idea what I was going on about.  
  
"What're you talking about,Sakura?What happened all over again?Who took what away from you?"  
  
I sobbed loudly and replied through many tears,  
  
"The...the Stormtroopers...I was five...my parents...they...right in front of me...they murdered my parents,Van...right in front of me..."  
  
Van was thouroughly shocked!He knew I must've had some kinda powerful past to become the rough mercenary that I am,but he never suspected anything like that!  
  
"Sa-Sakura..."  
  
He whispered softly,the shock allowing him to speak no louder nor past that last word.  
  
I sobbed again,getting Van's shirt even more wet without intention.  
  
"It...it was awful,Van...I dreamed it happened all over again..."  
  
I choked out,my entire body shaking like Jell-O.  
  
"The Empire's gone now,but...but it still happened...they're still gone,Van...and I'll n-never see them again..."  
  
Van swallowed hard and hugged me tighter.  
  
"Oh,Sakura.I had no idea your past was anything like that.It's no wonder you have'nt talked about it."  
  
I just sort of nodded,sniffling.  
  
"Well,it's okay.You've got me here with you now.I won't leave you.I promise.I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Th-thanks,Van..."  
  
"That's what best friends are for.You can tell me anything or ask me anything."  
  
"Y-You mean it,Van?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
I sobbed again,hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh,Van...you really are my best friend..."  
  
I said,sniffling.  
  
Van smiled.  
  
"And you're mine.Only a best friend would have come and rescued me from those scientists like you did back there."  
  
I smiled back slightly and said,  
  
"Well...it's the least I could do after you came forward in time 300 years just for me...and besides,only a best friend like you would give a mercenary like me a shoulder to cry on...a best friend is what I've always wanted,I just...never could have one..."  
  
"I remember you saying that in your prayer when I saw you in the pond...what did you mean by that?You're rough,sure,but you're really a nice person.Why would'nt anyone wanna be your friend?"  
  
"It's...not that they don't wanna be my friends,it's just...this curse..."  
  
Van blinked and remembered that I had said something about a curse.A loneliness curse,if his memory served him right.  
  
"But...there's no such thing as curses..."  
  
"There is with me,Van...I have this curse on me...whenever I have a friend or a family,something always happens to them...the only reason I even let you stay around me was because I think God sent you here for me,and I figured if God sent you,then maybe you would'nt be effected by my curse..."  
  
Van sat there listening to me.Was he really hearing all this?It was pretty hard for him to believe.  
  
"What do you mean 'something always happens'?"  
  
He asked with a double blink of confusion.  
  
I sniffled and replied,  
  
"After...after the Galactic Empire had my parents killed...I was taken to this concentration camp for kids,where I learned how to pilot a Zoid and did lots of hard work...I was the best pilot there,and the Empire was'nt about to give me up,so when these rebel soldiers came to free me and the other children and sent me to live with a new family,the Empire came after me and took them away from me,too..."  
  
Van became more and more shocked with every word that escaped my lips.He could'nt believe what he was hearing!Had all this really happened?He knew it had to be.He knew I could'nt just make all that up.And plus it served for how tough I had become today.  
  
Van finally brought himself to words and said,  
  
"I...I had no idea,Sakura...but,what happened after that?Where did you go?What did you do?"  
  
"I...I had managed to get away from the Empire again and...and since I was a good Zoid pilot,the Zoid Battle Commission took me in temporarily until they could find me a new family...but I had seen what happened when I was around family...I knew my new family was just gonna get killed because of me so I ran away and became a mercenary..."  
  
"And so...here you are today...and that's why you think you have a curse..."  
  
"That Zoids I pilot...the War Wolf...it's the same Zoid I ran away in...you see...the Empire trained me in a Command Wolf,and the War Wolf was the only Wolf type Zoid there,so..."  
  
"So you piloted it when you ran away..."  
  
I nodded.  
  
Van sighed,feeling some tears sting his own eyes.He held me tighter.  
  
"Look,Sakura,you don't have a curse.Things...happen.And sometimes these things...get really bad...and really terrible...but you have to realize that it's not your fault.There's no such things as curses,Sakura.It was the Empire that did all that,not you."  
  
I sighed,my tears starting to dry some as I leaned against him.  
  
"Do you...really mean that Van?"  
  
"Yeah,I do.It's the honest truth.None of it's your fault,Sakura.There's no curse on you.That was all the Empire's doing."  
  
A couple more tears ran down my face as I looked at him,unable to say a word.I was surprised he had reacted this way after I had told my tale.Then again,I had'nt told anyone else about my past,so...I had'nt experienced how anyone else reacted,anyway.  
  
"Sakura,these things just happen,and you can't do anything about them.My parents,they died when I was young,too..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I looked up at him,blinking away some tears.  
  
"Oh,Van...I'm so sorry to hear that..."  
  
Van sighed,silent a moment before speaking again.  
  
"My Dad died in the wars...he was killed in battle...sacrificing himself to save the rest of his squad...and my Mom...I never even saw her...you see,she died giving birth to me...Sakura,I pretty much know how you feel..."  
  
I gasped and hugged him tight,rubbing my face in his shirt.  
  
"Van,I...I honestly had no idea...I did'nt know anyone else felt like I do...Van,I..."  
  
I became silent,not wanting my tears to start flowing again as I clung to my friend.Van hugged me back just as tightly and said,  
  
"It's okay,Sakura...it's okay...there's nothing either of us could do about it...you just have to realize that...I felt for a long time like I was cursed too,but I realized that I could'nt help what happened,and you can't help what happened either."  
  
"Y-you're right,Van...th-thank you so much..."  
  
Van patted my back.  
  
"No problem.It's what best friends are for,Sakura."  
  
He said with a smile.  
  
We finally pulled out of the hug and I smiled back.Van pulled a tissue from the nearby box and dried my tear-stained face.  
  
"There ya go.See,it's okay.None of it was ever your fault."  
  
I just nodded,feeling like a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders.I thanked the Lord that He had sent me Van.Van and I shared similar problems,and so he understood me when no one else seemed to.  
  
Van smiled again as he saw me feeling better,glad I was'nt thinking the same way about myself now.Glad that I was'nt thinking of myself as a curse anymore.  
  
That's when there was a sudden knock at my door.Van told whoever it was to come in and the door opened,the doctor stepping through.  
  
"Well,good afternoon,Miss Solo.You're looking much much better."  
  
He said as he flipped through some papers on a clipboard.  
  
"So much better in fact,that you can leave now whenever you wish."  
  
I smiled and said,  
  
"Really?Gee,thanks."  
  
The doctor simply nodded and left the room.  
  
Van smiled at me.  
  
"Well,that's good news.I know how much you hate hospitals."  
  
He said handing me my clothes and turning his back to me as I changed into them.As I did so,I replied,  
  
"Darn right I hate hospitals...they're so...creepy...and why's everything white as a Konig Wolf?Yeesh..."  
  
Van simply shrugged,not looking around as I dressed as he kept his back turned to me,eyes trained on the floor.  
  
I finished getting my clothes on and picked up my bag.  
  
"Okay,I'm decent."  
  
I told him.He turned around,seeing me in the usual camouflage tank top,jeans and combat boots.  
  
"Geez,don't you ever wear anything else?"  
  
He asked.  
  
I just shook my head.  
  
"Well,it's sort of a tradition for mercenaries to dress in resemblance of their Zoids.Brad always wears blue,which is the color of his Command Wolf,and Jack wears black,like his Lightning Saix."  
  
Van simple nodded and said,  
  
"So you wear camouflage like the War Wolf."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yep.Me and that Zoid've been through a lot together.I have'nt even told you half of my past yet."  
  
I said with a smirk.  
  
Van smiled and said,  
  
"Well,what say we get out of this place and add some new chapters to your life of mercenary adventures?"  
  
I grinned,showing lots of white teeth.  
  
"Good plan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Chapter 6 


	7. Wolf Pack

"VAN AND THE MERCENARY"   
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Wolf Pack"  
  
**************************************************  
  
@*Van's POV*@  
  
Well,once again,Sakura and I had found ourselves traveling across the seemingly endless stretches of desert.We had just left the city a couple of days before in the freshly repaired War Wolf,and boy was Sakura ever happy.She hated not being able to pilot her Zoid.She was starting to annoy me a little,though...she was singing her theme song again...geez,maybe she reminded me TOO much of Moonbay...  
  
I think she realized my agitation before long though and opened up the CD tray,putting in one of her compact discs.I was gonna ask what she was putting in,but was cut off when the music started with...  
  
"The Warden threw party at the county jail!The prison band was there and they began to wail!Come on,Van!Sing it with me!"  
  
Sakura called to me from the front seat as she sang along with the song.I had to admit,this Elvis guy she listened to was great.And this was one of my favorite songs since I had been listening to it.  
  
"The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing!You shoulda heard those lockdawd jailbirds sing!Let's rock!"  
  
I chimed as I started to sing with her.Sure,we did'nt sound like the best in the world.Definately not as good as Elvis,but it was fun all the same.Sakura has good taste in music,that's for sure!  
  
"Number 47 said to Number 3,'You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see!I sure would be delighted with your company!Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me'!"  
  
Sakura and I laughed some as we sang the song.Man,were we ever having a good time to be traveling across the desert!Then...  
  
"Hey,Van,look up ahead!"  
  
My aqua eyed companion said as she pointed forward through the windshield.I followed her gaze to the biggest city I had ever seen!  
  
"Whoa!What IS that place?!"  
  
I asked as my dark eyes locked on the city that laid ahead.Sakura smiled and replied,  
  
"Tsukino Hikari City.One of the biggest cities on Planet Zi."  
  
"Tsukino...Hikari...that's sort of a wierd name..."  
  
"It's Japanese.It means 'Moonlight'."  
  
"Moonlight..."  
  
I repeated as we drew closer,observing the tallest tower in the middle of the city,which had two large sculptures of the Twin Moons of Zi in the first quarter sitting on the top.It was easy to see why they called it Moonlight City.Erm...Tsukino...Hikari...whatever!It's too much of a mouthful!I'll just call it Moonlight City...  
  
Anyway...*ahem*...Sakura and I entered Moonlight City and hit a tavern straight away.I was'nt partial to taverns...but this was where Sakura got her jobs,so I figured I'd best bear with her.  
  
We took a seat at a secluded table and ordered a couple of Vanilla Cokes.We got a few strange looks,but hey,we were'nt gonna drink any alcohol,that was for sure.And besides,why would they serve stuff besides alcohol if no one ordered it?Sakura and I did'nt really pay any attention to them as we sat there.  
  
I watched Sakura as she sat there.She seemed like a different person.Like a Wolf ready to pounce.I guess she expected to fight in here.I doubted she had to worry though,with what I had seen her do.I figured she could take any guy in the place easy if she had to.  
  
Then,after about an hour or so passed,three guy finally came up to our table.Sakura raised her aqua eyes to them,brushing back some of her blonde hair.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
She asked,looking ready to take all three of them down,which I knew she could,if they made any wrong moves.  
  
All three of these men looked similar,apparently part of a team.All of them wore angel white tank tops and black pants.Two of them had their short,jet black hair pulled back into a low,curled ponytail while the other,apparently the leader,had an almost shaved head of stark white hair.This leader stepped forward to Sakura and smiled at her.  
  
"You're Sakura Courage Solo,pilot of the War Wolf,correct?"  
  
He asked Sakura as he looked down at her with these cat-like,yellow eyes that kinda creeped me out.  
  
Sakura did'nt seem intimidated though and nodded.  
  
"That's me.And,you are?"  
  
"They call me Alpha,and these are my teammates,Quicksilver and Swift.They're twins,as you can probably tell.Well,anyway,we're the Wolf Pack Team and we need you for a battle tomorrow against the Jurassic Team.You up for it?"  
  
I turned my eyes back to Sakura.She seemed to think about this a minute.Finally,she said,  
  
"Jurassic Team...pretty tough team...I fought against them once before with the Vesuvius Team..."  
  
Vesuvius Team...had'nt that been the team she had been battling with that day I fell out of the sky and into her cockpit?I did'nt remember any Jurassic Team,though...I wondered if she had been with the Vesuvius Team more than once.  
  
"If my memory serves me right,the Jurassic Team's got a Rev Raptor,a Raynos,a Redler and that dark blue,custom,souped-up Gun Sniper they call the Gun Sniper Nightmare..."  
  
"You've got it,little lady."  
  
Alpha said just before receiving a slap across the face from Sakura.I blinked in confusion before she huffed and said,  
  
"Don't ever call me a name like that again.Now then,how much are you willing to pay me for this battle and what kind of Zoids do you have?Command Wolves,by the sounds of your names and team name..."  
  
"Command Wolves?Hah!Command Wolves are good Zoids,but not our style.We all have Konig Wolves."  
  
I watched as Sakura smirked.I guess she liked the sound of other Wolves,seeing as she piloted one herself.  
  
"I like your style.You guys know what a good Zoid is."  
  
She told them.  
  
"Now,about my pay for the battle?"  
  
"If we win,you get 25,000 AND you can join the Wolf Pack Team permanently if you like."  
  
Sakura seemed to think about this a moment.She then looked up at Alpha with a smile.  
  
"You got yourself a deal.I doubt there'll be any permanent joinings though,so don't get your hopes up."  
  
"All right,now you're talkin'.You'll probably change your mind and join our pack after you battle with us,though."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Well,we'll see."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"The area withing a five mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield.Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry.Danger!All others must leave the area at once!"  
  
The anamotronic Judge said as it overlooked the vast,desert battlefield.  
  
"Area scanned.Battlefield set up.The Wolf Pack Team versus the Jurassic Team.Battlemode 0982.Ready...FIGHT!"  
  
With that,all 8 of the Zoids raced out into battle,all of the Wolf-type Zoids giving a howl as this was done.  
  
I held on tight as he rode in the back seat of Sakura's War Wolf.Of course,I was'nt a competitor,as I was'nt battling,but I passed off as personnel and managed to ride during Sakura's battles as a coach,or so was said anyway.  
  
Sakura smiled as she looked upward toward the enemy Raynos.  
  
"Fastes flying Zoid ever made next to Storm Sworder..."  
  
She mentally noted.  
  
"But the War Wolf is quite the swift ground Zoid.This is gonna be a piece of Banana Cake..."  
  
The Raynos flew down toward her in a blur of green as the wing rifles flared.This did'nt phase Sakura though as she brought the War Wolf into a quick,reversed jump and lifted the hidden panels on either side of her Zoid,letting out the Wild Weasel Units.  
  
"Let's kick it up a notch."  
  
She said with a smirk,taking quick and accurate aim before ripping loose with the missiles.  
  
The Raynos pilot rolle and didged from right to left,trying his level best to evade the oncoming barrage.But his attempts were in vain,as he finally took a crippling hit to his side,sending the Pteranodon-type Zoid to the ground.  
  
I grinned and leaned forward,over Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"One down,great job!"  
  
I told her.  
  
Sakura grinned back and replied,  
  
"Thanks.Now,about the others..."  
  
The two of them looked around from the cockpit,seeing several Zoids littering the ground.I counted them and took into account what they were.  
  
"A Rev Raptor,that Raynos,a Redler,3 Konig Wolves..."  
  
Sakura grimaced.  
  
"That just leaves us and..."  
  
She was cut off as something suddenly hit the War Wolf full force!It rocked from side to side a moment before Sakura growled the last part of her sentence.  
  
"That souped-up Gun Sniper..."  
  
She pushed the controls forward,sending her Zoid into such a fast accelaration that I was thrown back into my seat.  
  
"THERE IS NOW WAY I'M GONNA LET MYSELF GET PUSHED AROUND BY SOME METALLIC VELOCIRAPTOR!!!!!!"  
  
She yelled in an enraged voice.Apparently...she was'nt about to give in.I just held on as she brought the War Wolf around left and right to keep from getting hit by the bullets that seemingly came out of nowhere.  
  
"Blasted Sniper..."  
  
I heard her mutter as her aqua eyes darted from one place to the next.  
  
"Just glad it's not Naomi...she woulda already wiped me out with that first hit.She'd've hit a more vital area..."  
  
I wondered who this 'Naomi' person was that she mentioned for a second,but literally only for a second.Afterwhich I wondered how Sakura was gonna pull this off.We had no idea where the bullets were coming from!It kinda reminded me of the invisible Guymelefs in that Escaflowne show that Sakura watched when we were in a hotel before.Unfortunately,we did'nt have Hitomi to point them out for us,so we'd just have to try and work with what we had.  
  
Of course,that was exactly what Sakura intended to do.She looked over her shoulder at me and yelled,  
  
"Hang on to your underwear!"  
  
She then kicked in some new Quad Ion Boosters, bringing the War Wolf into a velocity that I had never seen it in before!It had to be going at least 400 Kilometers an hour!I thought I might actually HAVE to hang on to my underwear as I felt myself being pressed deep into my seat,making next to impossible to breathe.  
  
That's when Sakura pulled her move off,leaping at least 100 feet into the air with the velocity and spinning around in mid-air,And,even while she did all this,she whipped out the Wild Weasel Units again and fired them around wildly,blowing hot,desert sand and dark smoke up everwhere.What the heck was she doing?!I thought she had lost it,as I felt like i'd lose it any second now with the fast spinning...  
  
Finally,she came back down to the ground,much more softly that I had expected.The Wild Weasel Units retracted back into their hidden panels on either ide and Sakura looked about,her eyes finally resting on what looked like clumps of sand just floating in the air!  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
She smirked,coming at the sand clumps and lighting up her Zoid's paws to a glowing hot temperature.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!"  
  
She yelled,taking the War Wolf into a leap and coming down on her target.The sound of bright,glowing claws ripping into metallic flesh could easily be heard as she did this,letting me know fully just what she had been doing with that move back there.  
  
"It was using a cloaking device and Sakura blew all that sand up to make it show..."  
  
I thought to myself as the Gun Sniper nightmare's cloaking shield faded,revealing the dark blue armored Velociraptor as it fell to the sand,system frozen.  
  
"Battle over!Battle over!The winner is...the Wolf Pack Team!"  
  
The Judge announced.  
  
Sakura smiled and said,  
  
"That was fairly a challenge.How the Jurassic Team managed to get their hands on such an advanced cloaking device is beyond me.But,oh well.So long as it provides a worthy challenge."  
  
I just sighed with relief as I leaned back in my seat,glad that was over.I hated to admit it,but man Sakura took me for one heck of a ride that time!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Well,looks like you proved yourself worthy back there,Mercenary."  
  
Alpha told her a while later at the Zoid hangars as the Konig Wolves went under some serious repair.  
  
"You managed to beat the odds when the rest of us went down.You have the true cunning of a Wolf,and we'd be honored to have you in our pack.What do you say?"  
  
Sakura was silent at the moment,seemingly considering this.Was she actually gonna join their team for good?She seemed to enjoy being a mercenary so much,it shocked me to see her even considering permanently joining a team.Even if they did all have Wolf-type Zoids.  
  
Alpha smirked and messed up her blonde hair.  
  
"Come on,girl.The team and me are all like brothers,and you could be our sister.Whaddya say?"  
  
Sakura blinked her aqua eyes.She opened her mouth to speak.No sound came out at first,but one word finally escaped her lips.  
  
"Family?"  
  
She asked,reminding me of a curious little kid the way she asked it in such a soft voice.  
  
Alpha nodded in response.  
  
"Yup.Family."  
  
I watched as Sakura's eyes seemed to light up at the word.  
  
Family.  
  
Hers had always been taken away in the past and she had to grow up without one.No Mom.No Dad.No brothers or sisters.No family at all.Just herself.Right now,Sakura must have been overjoyed that someone wanted her as part of their Family.  
  
But something smelled fishy to me.This guy seemed to know a little too much.It was like he knew to target her want for Family.Did he know her past somehow?No way.Sakura only told her past to one person and that was me.How would this guy know?  
  
Ah,maybe I was just being paranoid.Maybe...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sakura had said yes to joining the Wolf Pack Team and their 'Family',as you can probably guess.Even though I still did'nt feel cool about the idea as the five of us all sat out by the campfire that night.They seemed okay,though.They were all laughing and carrying on just like me and Sakura would do.  
  
Quicksilver grinned and put his arm around Sakura's neck,swinging his soda bottle in the air.I kinda wondered if what he had been drinking WAS soda,seeing as he was acting kinda drunk...  
  
"Hey guys,we need to think of a nickname for our new sis!"  
  
He said as he took another swig of his drink.I saw Sakura nose twitch and her eyes go a little sour.I knew now the guy was drinking alcohol,'cause Sakura apparently smelled it.I REALLY was'nt cool with hanging out with anyone who drank alcohol.But,if Sakura really wanted to stick with them,I guess I could let it pass,so long as they did'nt get too terribly drunk...  
  
Swift laughed and said,  
  
"Yeah,we do!Sakura's a nice name and all,but she needs a Wolf's nickname!"  
  
Alpha nodded with a smirk.  
  
"Got that right,bro.Let's see...whaddya think of Windchaser?"  
  
Sakura shook her head no.  
  
"Nah,I don't think so..."  
  
"Okay,okay!How about Howler?"  
  
Quicksilver suggested,but Sakura shook her head at that,too.  
  
The three 'brothers' went on and on trying to think of some nickname for her.I finally decided to intervene,knowing the sort of name she'd like,and said,  
  
"Hey,how about Moonhowl?"  
  
Sakura smiled and opened her mouth to apparently agree with me,but the three others cut her off,looking at me like I had committed some kind of sin!  
  
Alpha stepped up to me and got in my face,snarling out his next sentence.  
  
"Listen,boy.You're not part of the pack.You don't make any of the decisions or help with the decisions."  
  
I backed up a little,shaken somewhat by his actions.Man,this guy looked ready to kill me just for saying four words!He gripped the front of my shirt and pulled his fist back.  
  
"And this is gonna help you remember..."  
  
He started bringing his fist forward full force.I closed my eyes shut,waiting to feel the immense pain that would no doubt engulf my head.But...nothing happened.  
  
I opened one eye,then the other,looking up to see that Sakura had single-handedly stopped Alpha's fist from alsmming into my face!  
  
"What is your problem,Alpha!All he did was make a suggestion!Geez,you make it sound like he committed some kinda crime!"  
  
She told him as he dropped me.Alpha sneered and said,  
  
"Stay out of it,sister.If he interferes with our pack then it is a crime.He's not one of us."  
  
"Why can't he be one of us?He's my best friend!"  
  
"We don't want him,Sakura.We want you.And if you ever stop me like that again,you're going to get hurt yourself."  
  
"If you ever try to hurt Van again,you'll be the one getting hurt."  
  
Sakura growled,coming over to me and helping me up.  
  
"You all right,Van?"  
  
I nodded and replied,  
  
"Yeah,thanks..."  
  
"Good.Come on,Van.Let's get out of here.This is no Family.I should have known better than this."  
  
With that,the two of us started back towards the War Wolf to head out.But apparently,the Wolf Pack did'nt want us leaving as Quicksilver and Swift blocked our path,Alpha stepping up behind us.  
  
"You're not goin' anywhere."  
  
He sneered,reaching forward like lightning and grabbing Sakura's wrist.She was'nt gonna go down that easy though and kicked him between the legs hard,causing him to let go.She then leapt back in a Kung Fu San Soo stance and looked around.  
  
"It's apparent to me now that you guys had an alterior motive.You never wanted me as a sister,so what DID you want me for?"  
  
Alpha recovered from the kick and stoo up straight with a smirk.  
  
"Is'nt it obvious?"  
  
He said,reaching into his pocket and drawing two nasty looking,super-sharp daggers.  
  
"You're the best Wolf-type Zoid pilot around,and since our team has'nt been moving up in the ranks,we needed a little something to spice it up.That little something was you.Now,let's avoid any bloodshed here.You stay and pilot for us,and the kid with the spikey ponytail leaves."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"My ponytail's not spikey...is it?"  
  
Sakura drew her 357 Magnum,ready to fight it out now and I knew it.I just wished I had a weapon to fight with.  
  
Then,as though she had read my mind,Sakura knelt down just enough to reach into the side of her combat boot,drawing out a sharp looking,shiny dagger.She handed it to me without a word,keeping her aqua eyes on the three that surrounded us.  
  
As I got a closer look at the weapon handed to me,I saw that the whole thing;blade,hilt and all;was made entirely of pure,clear Crystal!Where on Zi had she gotten a weapon like this?!?!  
  
I did'nt have much time to wonder about it as the three charged in at us from all side,Sakura not hesitating to open fire.  
  
Swift lived up to his name as he came at me fast and hard,ready to bring his fist into my stomach on the run.But I saw his move and leapt to the side,slashing down with the crystal dagger and leaving a deep gash in his arm.  
  
He growled at me angrily and brought his other fist up,connecting firmly with my face.I stumbled back a little,but managed to regain my balance and came right back forward,bringing the dagger into an upperut and managing to leave an even deeper gash in his chest.  
  
My attacks just seemed to make Swift mad though,as he grabbed my arm right after the slash and threw me down.I hit the ground hard,falling right onto my own weapon.It was the worst pain I had ever been in as it had deeply cut my tomach,but I don't think it hit anything internally,thank the Lord.I managed to get myself together and held my breath,not moving.  
  
Swift laughed and said,  
  
"Heh.Nice try,kid.But nobody make me bleed and lives to tell about it.Now,about that pretty blonde friend of yours..."  
  
He turned away rom me and started towards Sakura's fight,which ended up being a big mistake for him.I silently got up and leapt at him,digging my dagger into his shoulder.Swift yelled in pain and whirled around,throwing me off and back to the ground.With a good bit of pain from my dagger injury,I got right back up,ready for more.  
  
Swift glared at me a moment,looking as though he actually were a Wolf for a moment,ready to pounce.  
  
He never got the chance.In the next instant,he had fallen over unconcious on the ground from my surprise attack before.  
  
I sighed with relief and thanked the Lord I had one down,then looking over to Sakura.She had managed to take down Quicksilver apparently,but was now being pushed around by Alpha.He must've surprise attacked her,because she had been deprived of her weapon and was taking hits fast and hard.Ho she still held conciousness was beyond me!  
  
As you can probably guess,this officially cheesed me off,seeing my best friend getting beaten up like this.Before I really knew what I was doing,I was running forward full-force,dagger in hand.Alpha barely had time to look at me before I brought the dagger up and swiped the blade at his neck.  
  
The whole world seemed to stop as I stood there after the attack,blade still in hand.Everything around me was dead still for a few seconds.Then,Alpha fell to the ground,breaking the silent moment.  
  
Sakura stood there in amazement,not believing that I had just pulled that off.She turned her aqua eyes to me.Well,one of them anyway.she had apparently taken a hard hit in her left eye,as it was closed and the skin was black.  
  
I forgot everything else for a moment and dropped the dagger,walking over to her and placing my hand under her chin so I could get a better look at her eye.  
  
"Man,you took some hard hits..."  
  
I said,looking at the other cuts and bruises on her face,neck and arms.  
  
Sakura looked down to the cut on my stomach and said,  
  
"You took a pretty bad hit yourself..."  
  
"It's not bad..."  
  
I told her,though it hurt like nothing I had ever felt before.  
  
"Come on.Let's get out of here where we can get patched up..."  
  
Sakura nodded,a few tears welling up in her good eye.  
  
"Van...I'm sorry.I should have known better."  
  
It surprised me to see her come to tears again,but I pushed down the surprise and put my hand up,brushing a lock of stray,blonde hair back behind her hear.  
  
"It's all right,Sakura.You did'nt know.You did the right thing in the end."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Come on,Sakura.Let's go."  
  
I said,smiling to her.She smiled back to me and nodded.  
  
With that,the two of us climbed into the War Wolf's cockpit and left,not really knowing or caring where we were going.We were just glad to be getting away from the battlefield we were just on.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
END CHAPTER SEVEN 


	8. Enter the Vesuvius Team

"VAN AND THE MERCENARY"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Enter The Vesuvius Team"  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
@*Sakura's POV*@  
  
"Yeah,that's right!You just try and catch us,ya creeps!"  
  
I yelled back to our pursuers as Van and I streaked across the desert in the ever present War Wolf.  
  
Van grinned and yelled back at the Desert Command Wolf pilots,  
  
"Yeah!You'd think after 300 years,you would've figured out how to at least speed up a Command Wolf!"  
  
"Darn right,Van!War Wolf is the leader of the pack!"  
  
I agreed,deciding I had had enough of this game of 'Cat and Mouse' today.I kicked in the Ion Boosters and brought the War Wolf up to 350 KPH,leaving the Command Wolves in the dust.Literally!  
  
Van and I laughed heartily in the cockpit afterward as I turned off the boosters,now out of sight of the Command Wolves.  
  
"Man,those guys just can't catch us,can they Sakura?"  
  
Van asked,laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.I was pretty well the same as I replied,  
  
"Haha!Yeah,man!The day those guys catch us is the day I paint the War Wolf here pink!"  
  
Van laughed even harder at that comment,knowing that pink was my most hated color and that I'd NEVER paint my beloved Zoid like that.  
  
I grinned and looked up ahead,then blinking my aua eyes as they sprakled slightly.  
  
"Finally..."  
  
I said,Van looking over my shoulder to see what I was talking about as Lava Reef City appeared up ahead,the volcano out near the city smoking a little,as it always did.We both smiled and Van said,  
  
"Wow,it really is built right at the base of the volcano!"  
  
"Yup.The volcano's been dormant for the past 200 years."  
  
"200..."  
  
Van blinked his chocolate eyes,thinking that the last time it had erupted was 100 years after he had left his own time and ended up here with me.He sighed,remembering back on his days with Zeke,Fiona,Irvine and Moonbay for a little bit until Sakura pulled the War Wolf into the hangar...  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
It was later that evening that Van and I were walking the city streets.There was sort of a bazaar going on and many little trinket and food stands lined most of the streets.I smiled slightly as I licked my ice cream cone and looked at Van.Van sort of blinked and licked his cone slightly,smiling and taking a bigger lick.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
I asked as Van nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yeah!It's great!...What is it again?"  
  
I sweatdropped and replied,  
  
"It's ice cream,Van!Ice cream!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
He said with a smile as he continued to eat it up.I chuckled slightly as I looked ahead,blinking as I saw a familiar haed of long,brunette hair with a silver stripe down the middle.  
  
"Hey,that's..."  
  
I smiled and ran forward.  
  
"Sombra!"  
  
The girl in question turned around and looked at me with her hazel chocolate eyes,smiling.  
  
"Well,if it is'nt the Camouflage Bullet."  
  
She greeted with my mercenary nickname as I ran up,Van trailing behind me.  
  
"Man,it's been a while."  
  
I said as we shook hands.Van blinked,as well as Sombra did.She smiled and said,  
  
"Gees,Sakura,you're usually not this open...in fact,no offense,but I've never seen you so social before."  
  
"Huh?Oh,well...I guess I've become a little more social since the last time we met..."  
  
Sombra smiled again,looking over my shoulder at Van,who still licked his ice cream cone as he watched us.  
  
"Hey,Sakura,who's your friend here?"  
  
"Huh?Oh,that's Van."  
  
I replied,grinning.  
  
"Remember the last time I fought with your team and that guy fell out of the sky?"  
  
I nodded my head toward Van and Sombra's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean that's him?!"  
  
"Yup.That's him all right."  
  
"Wow...awesome."  
  
She looked back to Van.  
  
"So,what's your name?"  
  
Van blinked and said,  
  
"Um,Van.My name's Van Flyheight."  
  
"Van Flyheight,well it's nice to meet you,Van.Hey,why'd you drop out of the sky like that before,anyway?"  
  
Van and I looked at each other,knowing we could'nt tell her the truth.We could'nt let on to anyone that Van had come from 300 years in the past.  
  
I finally cleared my throat and said,  
  
"Well,you see,he was in a battle himself and his Zoid took a mjor hit and the explosion sent him right into the sky,thus dropping him right into the battle before..."  
  
Sombra blinked several times anime style,like she did'nt believe what I was telling her,but she shrugged and let it go.  
  
"Well,I'm glad you're all right after that Van."  
  
She told him,smiling.Van blushed slightly.He was'nt really used to girls smiling at him like that.Except Sakura.He was totally used to Sakura smiling at him like this.He felt...strangely comfortable with it.He then shook his head at his thoughts as he listened to the girls' conversation...  
  
"Anyway,Sakura,since we happened to run into you..."  
  
Sombra began,turning to the blonde.  
  
"You wanna fight on the Vesuvius Team again?I'm sure Satoshi would enjoy having you on the team for another battle.We fight the Blitz Team tomorrow."  
  
"The Blitz Team,huh?"  
  
Sakura asked,smirking slightly.  
  
"Is'nt that the team that's rumored to have some sort of powerful white Zoid on it?"  
  
"Yeah,Liger Zero."  
  
"Liger Zero...yeah,I'll battle on your Team tomorrow.I wanna shot at that Liger Zero,so I'll do it for free."  
  
"Seriously?!For free?!Geez,you really have changed since the last time we met."  
  
They both sort of laughed,and Van could'nt help but smile at the two.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"A white Liger..."  
  
Van whispered to no one imparticular as he found himself standing on a cliff,watching a Zoid battle below that involved this 'White Liger' going up against the War Wolf.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be in the War Wolf's cockpit with Sakura though..."  
  
That's when rain started to come down.Van looked up,seeing lightning flashing across the clouded sky.He then looked back down to his clothes,seeing red spots starting to appear on them.He gasped,jumping back.  
  
"R-Red rain..."  
  
He opened his palm,watching this red rain drip into it.  
  
"No...not red rain...blood!"  
  
Van's body started to shake.He had no idea what was going on as he took a couple of steps back,the blood puddling on the ground and on the rock cliff everywhere.  
  
"It...it's raining...blood...but...but why?!"  
  
He then heard a yell come from below,looking forward some and down at the two Zoids.The War Wolf and the White Liger were both sinking into two large pools of blood,both roaring and howling as the pilots tried to get their Zoids and themselves out of the seemingly inevitable situation.  
  
"Sakura!!"  
  
Van literally screamed,running down and towards the two Zoids,though having no idea of what he was going to do when he got there.He stopped next to the blood pool that the War Wolf was sinking into,seeing the Zoid suddenly disappear into thin air,leaving it's blonde,aqua eyed pilot to sink into the red life fluid.  
  
"Sakura,hang on!I'm coming!"  
  
Van called out,starting to go in,but he felt his feet seemingly stick in the bloody sand like it were human-sized flypaper.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Van called out helplessly,reaching out his hand,though knowing it was'nt near enough to grab her.He then noticed the white Liger had also disappeared,it's pilot also sinking into the blood pond near Sakura.  
  
Van observed this pilot well.It sort of surprised him as he looked upon his unruly,blonde hair and aqua eyes.  
  
"He...he looks...just like...Sakura..."  
  
He said to himself in a hushed whisper as he suddenly felt himself sinking as well.He tried to slowly move out of this bloody quicksand,but it seemed futile,as he began to sink faster and faster,until finally he sunk completely under,still trying to reach out for Sakura.  
  
But,once under,Van did'nt feel wet sand rushing into his eyes or nostrils as he expected.He found himself in what seemed to be a starship.  
  
"What the..."  
  
He swallowed hard,knowing this was'nt right.Was'nt he supposed to be dead right now?Hey,he could'nt complain.Better breathing than not.  
  
Van started to walk down the hallway,trying to figure out where he was when he suddenly heared blaster shots being fired from a room on down the hallway.He did'nt hesitate to run forward,going into a room full of people laying lifelessly on the floor,the stench of burned flesh and blood filling the air.Van felt like he might throw up at any minute with these sights and smells that now surrounded him.  
  
"Wha...what's going on here?What...happened?"  
  
Van then looked across the room,seeing two children hiding under some sort of control panel.He started to go over,then seeing that they both,the little girl and the young boy that embraced her,had blonde hair and aqua eyes.Van's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wait...am I...Seeing what happened in the past?Is this...what it was like when Sakura's parents were killed?But...then who's...?"  
  
He then remembered the White Liger pilot from before and he gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh...that Liger pilot...must be Sakura's older brother!The same one she was seperated from when all of this took place!But...how did I get here?Did I go back in time?I went forward in time,so...going back would'nt surprise me much..."  
  
Suddenly,Imperial Stormtroopers started filling into the room,reaching under the control panel and grabbing the two children,separating them.  
  
"Hey!Leave them alone,you PVC wearing freaks!"  
  
Van yelled out,starting to go forward and help the two young ones,but then saw a blaster raised to his face just before the crimson hot beam of light came out right at him,giving him no time to react...  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Van shot straight up in bed,drenched in cold sweat as he breathed heavily,laying a hand over his chest in an attempt to slow his racing heart.  
  
"Wha...what a nightmare..."  
  
He whispered to himself as he pulled his hand away from his chest,looking at it.His chocolate eyes went wide when he saw spots of blood on his hand,but they seemingly faded away a second later,Van sighing with relief and the thought that it was only his mind and eyes playing tricks on him.  
  
"Phew...just a dream...nothing more..."  
  
Van said to himself.  
  
"I hope..."  
  
That's when I burst into the room.  
  
"Van,I heard a yell!Are you all right?"  
  
Van simply nodded to me,still trying to calm his racing heart.I sighed,realizing what had happened and sat down next to him.His chocolate eyes widened a little as I wrapped my arms around him.He blushed,but I did'nt notice,having pulled his head onto my chest in the embracement.  
  
"It's all right,Van.It's over now.Just relax."  
  
I told him,rocking back and forth gently as I patted the back of his head.  
  
"It was just a dream.It's okay now."  
  
He sighed and slowed his breathing to regular,rubbing his face into my shirt a little bit.I could tell by the way he wanted to be close to someone like this that his dream had been pretty bad,so I figured it best not to ask about it as I continued to speak softly to him,trying to get him calmed down.  
  
"Ssssshhhh...it's okay.I'm here."  
  
Van simply nodded,his face still buried into the cloth of my camouflage,flannel night shirt which I wore with a pair of black,flannel bed pants.And yes,I wear camouflage even to bed...  
  
"Don't worry,Van.It was nothing more than just a dream,and it's over now.Just relax,okay?"  
  
Van nodded again and managed to say a soft thankyou,his voice muffled through the cloth of my shirt.I replied a gentle you're welcome to him and hugged him a little tighter,to which he did'nt protest.Eventually,he fell asleep right there in my arms...  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"The area within a 5 mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield.This zone is now restricted.Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry.Danger!All others must leave the area at once!Area scanned...battlefield set up.The Blitz Team versus the Vesuvius Team.Battle mode 0982.Ready...FIGHT!"  
  
The anamotronic Zoid Battle Judge cried as it crossed it's arms,signaling the start of the battle.All the Zoids let out their war cries as they ran into battle,each Zoid going head-to-head with another Zoid on the opposing team.Satoshi and Leena were going at it Velociraptor to Velociraptor as the Gun Sniper and the Rev Raptor charged at each other,guns blazing.  
  
Seth did'nt hesitate to bring his Command Wolf in at Jamie's Raynos,both of them smiling widely as they zoomed and fired at one another.  
  
Sombra went at it Shadow Fox to Shadow Fox against Brad,both Zoids literally leaping on each other and rolling about in the sand in an all out brawl against each other,the Zoids howling and roaring the entire time,looking awfully vicious.  
  
Now,as you can probably guess,I was coming towards the Liger Zero in the War Wolf,my aqua eyes locked on the opposing white Liger as we closed the distance.Van watched from the back seat as we both slashed Strike Laser Claws at each other,both of us leaving deep gashes in the 'shoulder' of the other's Zoid.  
  
That's when a holographic image of a certain young man with unruly,blonde hair and aqua eyes showed up on the comlink,Van gasping when he saw him,remembering his dream.The young man on the comlink smirked and said,  
  
"So,you're Sakura,the infamous Camouflage Bullet I've been hearing about."  
  
Sakura nodded and replied,  
  
"And you're Bit Cloud,the invincible Liger pilot."  
  
"Got that right.That's the first time in a long time anyone's left a mark on me.Guess you're gonna be the ultimate test."  
  
"As you will be for me.Let's go War Wolf!"  
  
"Liger,let's show her what we got!"  
  
With that,we brought both our Zoids in at each other at top speed,Van hanging on tight as another set of Strike Laser claws clashed together,sending sparks and armor flying.  
  
"Sakura...I don't think we should be here..."  
  
Van finally said,not knowing how else to say it.I started to look back at him like he was crazy,but then,heavy fire suddenly covered the entire battlefield,causing the Judge to cancel the battle.But what the Judge had'nt known as three Whale Kings lew overhead though,was that the battle was only beginning...  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
End Chapter Eight  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
And now,to all my loyal reviewers,  
  
Shadowwolf5,  
  
Buddy!Glad you thought the spikey ponytail joke was funny last chapter.^^Did you really fall off your chair at that one?lol.I hope U like this chappie as much.^^  
  
Airhead8324,  
  
Well,I just prefer Star Wars over Star Trek.It may be because i'm no genius,but Star Wars seems to make more sense.lol.And no,it was'nt Luke Skywalker that rescued her,I hope this chapter reveals.lol.  
  
Thanks everyone!Review this chappie too please!Bye!  
  
~Saku =^-^= 


	9. When Nightmares Come True

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"When Nightmares Come True..."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
@*Van's POV*@  
  
"What the #@*% is goin' on here?!?!"  
  
Sakura yelled from the cockpit as I sat behind her,gazing up at the awesome threesome of Whale Kings that hovered above us.Another carpet of fire came down and we both let out a frightened yell,everyone else who was on the field doing the same.  
  
One of the Whale Kings came down,the huge,sirrated-toothed mouth dropping down and allowing exit to a Zoid that looked like Sakura's War Wolf,but...different...this one was of the same structural design basically,but had some weapons differences along with a flame design rather than military camouflage.  
  
"What kind of Zoid is that?"  
  
I asked as the pilot,a man with short,dark green hair and burgundy eyes standing up.He seemed to smirk at us as Sakura started to bring the War Wolf forward to attack.she had apparently had enough of this already.Then...  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The male wolf pilot yelled,heavy fire pouring down in front of us from the other two Whale Kings above and preventing us from moving further.Sakura growled and opened a link on the comm. unit.  
  
"Who the heck are you and what the heck do you want?!"  
  
She demanded angrily.I was kinda thinking the other wolf pilot did'nt wanna mess with her,and that's why he was staying at such a distance.He then smirked to her and replied,  
  
"My name's Blade,and I'm here to get that little Ancient Zoidian friend of yours."  
  
"Ancient Zoidian?"  
  
Sakura asked,confused.Blade nodded and continued.  
  
"Yeah.You know,your friend that fell out of the sky?You're little so-called 'Angel' buddy.Well,we want him.Just hand him over and no one get's hurt."  
  
That's when I realized he was talking about me.  
  
"Hurry up and get him out here,before we come out there and do it ourselves."  
  
Blade said,sounding more stern this time.Sakura growled and replied,  
  
"Over my dead body..."  
  
"Gladly..."  
  
With that,more havy fire came down on us,Sakura letting out a yell as she tightened her grip on the controls,having a plan in her head as she activated her Zoid's Strike Laser Claw and started digging underground.  
  
"Sakura,stop!Just let him have me!These guys are serious and I don't wanna see you get hurt!"  
  
She looked back at me,glaring with those aqua eyes of hers.  
  
"I've come too far to lose you now,Van..."  
  
Was all she said to me as she continued to dig her underground tunnel,putting on some sort of nightvision scope to see what was in front of her.I then watched as she turned to her radar system.  
  
"Hmmm...right above us..."  
  
She said with a smirk,bringing the War Wolf into a crouch.I just held on tight,knowing what she was going to pull and also knowing I'd best be prepared for it,as I have to be with all of her crazy stunts.  
  
She brought the War Wolf into a powerful jump,leaping up and over the other Wolf as her Camouflage Zoid literally erupted from the sand,finally coming down at the other wolf Zoid with Strike Laser Claw.  
  
Blade seemed to just smirk though as his wolf seemingly disappeared,then re-appearing behind Sakura and slashing down with it's own Strike Laser Claw,making it go down.But the War Wolf and Sakura were far from out.  
  
"So,you think you're all bad with your little War Wolf..."  
  
Blade gloated,standing over the War Wolf like the battle was over and he'd won already.  
  
"Well,now you to experienced the power of the next level,the Vesuvius Wolf!I came up with the name thanks to your little team mates over there..."  
  
He nodded to the already system frozen Shadow Fox,Rev Raptor and Command Wolf of the Vesuvius Team.Sakura blinked her aqua eyes in thought though and said,  
  
"Vesuvius Wolf?Next level?"  
  
"Why yes,my dear little blonde girl."  
  
Blade continued.  
  
"You see,all along you thought there was only one War Wolf,when there were actually two.One in the possession of the Zoid Battle Commission,where you attained yours,and one in the possession of the Galactic Empire...or shall I say,the Neo Empire?"  
  
"Neo Empire?!"  
  
I could tell Sakura was officially cheesed off now,but Blade apparently had more to say.Sakura did'nt really want to listen,but in our position,we did'nt have much choice.  
  
"Yes,the Neo Empire,reborn from the ashes of the old Empire and burning passionately anew with the power of this Zoid.We've modified this War Wolf many times over,redesigning the armor and weaponry until we came up with this ultimate Zoid,the Vesuvius Wolf!"  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes.I could tell this guy was charging in where Angels fear to tread as he seemed to hit on Sakura's pride as the pilot of her War Wolf.She gave an enraged yell and brought her Zoid up like lightning,making a slash of Strike Laser claw at the throat of the Vesuvius Wolf.  
  
But Blade apparently saw her move and seemed to disappear again,the Strike Laser Claw hitting only air.I could tell how he was doing his disappearing act,and I did'nt like it...he was'nt using any sort of cloaking device,but was moving so fast he actually exceeded the speed of light,making the Vesuvius Wolf literally invisible!Or at least,invisible to Sakura and everyone else...  
  
For some reason,everything seemed to go in slow motion to me when the Vesuvius Wolf started this light speed motion,allowing me to see it's movement somehow.I did'nt understand what ws going on.But that's how I knew it was using speed to go invisible rather than using a cloaking device.I watched as it made it's way around to attack from the right.  
  
"Sakura!To the right!"  
  
I yelled,Sakura not hesitating to look that way and lash out with Strike Laser Claw,somehow or other,by chance or by fate,locking claw-in-claw with the Vesuvius Wolf,both Zoids stopping for a second due to their surprised pilots.Blade seemed to recover from his surprise first though and thrusted his paw to the left,tossing Sakura and I to the ground.  
  
I rubbed my head and said,  
  
"Hey,Sakura,you okay?"  
  
I did'nt get a reply.  
  
"Sakura?Sakura!!"  
  
I started to undo my harness to go to the front seat and help her,but I then heard the Vesuvius Wolf approaching and looked up,observing the Zoid looking down on the now system frozen War Wolf,the pilot smirking.  
  
"Well,looks like it's over..."  
  
Blade smirked,starting to bring his Zoid's head down to jump out.But then...  
  
"Leave them alone!"  
  
A voice yelled out as a certain White Liger came in at the Vesuvius Wolf,knocking it down and away from Sakura and I,but not disabling it.The pilot turned on the comm. unit and made a link to the War Wolf.  
  
"You two okay?"  
  
Bit asked.  
  
As I looked at his face on the holographic screen,I was once again surprised by how much he looked like Sakura.But I managed to regain my composure quickly and said,  
  
"I'm okay,but Sakura's hurt..."  
  
I looked to her,now in the front seat as I observed her unconcious form,cringing at the spot of blood I saw growing in her blonde head.Bit seemed to be frightened by this sight,then becoming enraged as he turned to Blade.  
  
"You're gonna regret this..."  
  
He growled as he and Blade started going at it,rolling about on top of each other as they exchanged profanities.  
  
I swallowed hard as I watched this a moment,then realizing the task at hand and turning back to Sakura,pulling a medkit out from under her seat and attempting to treat the wond that rested under her thick head of blonde hair.I had just finished doing what I could when I heard Bit let out a surprised yell.  
  
I lifted my head up like a rubber band snapping and looked toward the battle,seeing the Liger Zero being sent literally flying until it hit a desert cliff nearby,Bit apparently being knocked unconcious and the Liger Zero system frozen,as neither moved.  
  
"Bit no!Please,get up!"  
  
I yelled,not really knowing why,but I was now somewhat cradling Sakura's unconcious body in my arms.  
  
"Bit,come on!BIT!!!"  
  
The Vesuvius Wolf made a casual walk over to the War Wolf,Blade jumping out of the cockpit with a rifle ready.He took a few shots at the autoclasps that held the cockpit canopy down,causing it to raise up with a soft hiss.He then smirked at me.  
  
"All right then,Ancient Zoidian,come on outta there before I blast your pretty little blonde girlfriend there."  
  
Blade said,cocking his rifle.I could'nt take it anymore and gently laid Sakura in the seat,feeling tears form in my eyes.I looked at her a moment before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura..."  
  
I whispered before jumping out of the cockpit,raising my arms in the air.  
  
Blade grinned and said,  
  
"Good boy.Now,no funny moves."  
  
He came over to me,grabbing my wrists and handcuffing me tightly before starting back toward his Zoid.I took one look back at Sakura before climbing in with Blade,swallowing hard and squeezing my eyes shut to prevent the tears that threatened to pour out.Yes,I was having to work so hard at not crying.It was just that...Sakura had done so much for me...and then this happened.  
  
She had finally found a friend that she felt she could be with.She had been comfortable with me,thinking that nothing could separate us.But...I guess we were wrong...I had'nt thought anything could separate us myself.Sakura and I had come a long way...and now...we were having to say goodbye.It seemed to me like we had'nt been together that long...I guess time flies when you're having fun.Yeah,even if I had left my other world behind 300 years ago,it was worth it to be with Sakura like that.It was...worth it to give her the friend she never had,too...  
  
"Get in there!"  
  
Blade growled,breaking my thoughts as he literally shoved me into the back seat of the Vesuvius Wolf.I sighed and positioned myself comfortable,managing to clasp the harness with the handcuffs restraining my arms.I looked back at the War Wolf,swallowing hard again as I whispered a soft and gentle,  
  
"I'm sorry,Sakura..."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
I felt my breath leave my lungs with a harsh whoosh as I was flung to the cold metal floor by Blade,still restained by the handcuffs and now a pair of leg irons.I coughed and breathed heavily,regaining my breath as I looked up at the person whom I had been brought to.  
  
"Welcome...Ancient Zoidian Van Flyheight..."  
  
A smooth,chilling voice flowed to my ears from the pitch black darkness ahead of me.I grunted and got to my knees,still straining my chocolate eyes in an attempt to see past this darkness and lays eyes on my captor's employer.I finally got up th nerve to speak and said,  
  
"Yeah...that's me...I don't know about all this Ancient Zoidian stuff,but I am Van Flyheight...now,you mind telling me what all this Ancient Zoidian stuff and how it brings me here?"  
  
That's when he finally showed himself,emerging from the darkness like a bad dream.His appearance made chills run up and down my spine several times over.He...was actually a SHE!I could literally feel the evil energy flowing from her though...she wore this tight,black leather clothing and a long,black silk cape.Her face was covered by a shiny,black,menacing-yet-femanine looking breath mask.Her gaze made even more chills run through me as she said to me,  
  
"I'll ask the questions around here,Ancient Zoidian.I am Darth Malice..."  
  
"Darth Malice..."  
  
I muttered under my breath,then remembering some of the things Sakura had told me about the old Galactic Empire,and how it's leaders were two Siths.One of them called Darth Vader...  
  
I could feel Darth Malice's smirk at me through her mask as she continued,  
  
"You are here because,well,basically,I need you.Or,your powers rather."  
  
"My powers?"  
  
"Of course.Don't think I don't know where you came from.You've somehow or other traveled here from 300 years in the past.Those 300 years ago,you would have been a normal person.But no,not today.Today,you are an Ancient Zoidian,one who's powers I need for my ultimate weapon of destruction."  
  
"But I don't have any special powers!And even if I did,I'd die before using them to help YOU in any way!So you can just forget it!"  
  
"You do have special powers,my lad.You just have not yet learned to unlock them and use them.But,very soon,we will get those powers out of you,one way or the other!"  
  
I could'nt believe what I was hearing.Did I really have some sort of special powers due to that 300 year time warp,or was Darth Malice here just off her rocker?I really had no idea...  
  
Malice looked at me a moment more before continuing.  
  
"We will begin mastering your powers tomorrow.But first,we want you to be well rested and in top shape to do so."  
  
She raised her gaze back to Blade,who stood obediently nearby in a soldier-like fashion.  
  
"Blade,take him to his room."  
  
He nodded and walked over to me,picking me up by the nape of my neck and literally dragging me down the cold hallways of the base I had been brought to and finally throwing me into a cold,dark cell.  
  
I did'nt bother to move after being thrown inside,closing my eyes and just wishing I could die then and there.I actually found myself looking around for an object I could kill myself silently with.  
  
But then,images started flashing in my mind.Images from my nightmare the night before,mixed in with scenes from the battle earlier.  
  
"The War Wolf and the Liger Zero..."  
  
I whispered,my eyes widened in fear and astonishment at all of this,remembering how they had been battling in my dream and in real life.  
  
"The blood rain..."  
  
I then remembered seeing the red life fluid raining down on the surrounding area,afterwards seeing Sakura's unconcious form again as her own blood seeped through her blonde hair.  
  
"The sight of Sakura's past..."  
  
I could see the scenes replaying over again of how Sakura's parents had been murdered right in front of her,then remembering how the big subject of my 300 years ago past had been brought up earlier.  
  
"W-Was it a Dream?"  
  
I asked myself silently.  
  
"Or...a vision?"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
_________________________________________  
  
And now,to my loyal reviewers!=^-^=  
  
To my buddy Shadowwolf5,  
  
Hehe.Party dances are fun,and so is learning from crazy people on TV.Like...Kenan and Kel for example!lol.Anywayz,glad you liked me putting Sombra in!She'll be in future chapters too if you want.In fact,I might just have her lined up to be in the next chappie.Ya never know.=^-~=  
  
To Airhead8324,  
  
*Ish bein' thrown up and down by the crowd*Geez,Airhead,where the heck didja find this crowd?!And yes,I have finally updated.Writer's Birck...*grumbles*...and yes,it's Writer's Brick to me and not Writer's Block,because it hits me so dang hard.lol.And,Star Trek Guru?Maybe one day.lol.And yeah,I'll keep up the work.^^  
  
Well,please review again!See ya!  
  
~Saku =^-^= 


	10. Van's Trial

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or a vision?  
  
The night before,I had a terrible dream of blood rain and Sakura's death...along with a sight into her past,when her parents were murdered right in front of her...  
  
Then my dream took shape in the real world,as a true battle between the War Wolf and the White Liger was brought to life.But we were attacked in the middle of the battle,and Sakura was badly wounded...  
  
In order to save her,I was forced to give myself up to a new enemy who wants my powers.Her name is Darth Malice,the leader of the Neo Empire...  
  
Goodbye,Sakura...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Van's Trial"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke this morning with my body shaking from the cold air around me.I sneezed and forced myself to sit up,looking around.I soon remembered where I was and sighed,having wished that the day before had only been a terrible nightmare.  
  
Soon enough though,as I sat there with my back to the barred door,I heard the click of the lock,followed by the creak of the door being opened.I turned around and looked at Blade,who grabbed me by my handcuffs and literally dragged me out of the room.  
  
I did'nt bother to struggle,not really caring what happened to me now.There was'nt much way I was getting out of this...I know it's not like me to give up,but...even if I did escape,it would only be putting Sakura in more danger.Boy,was this a twist.Sakura was the one who thought she had a curse that hurt her friends and family...now I felt as though the same curse had been laid on me...  
  
Blade dragged me into a dimly lit hangar full of Zoids,including the wrecked Vesuvius Wolf from the day before.Blade threw me to the concrete floor and crossed his arms with a smirk as Darth Malice stepped out of the shadows.  
  
I did'nt bother to get up.I did'nt see any reason to.Getting up would probably just make it easier for Malice to make me do whatever she wanted me to do.I did wonder though...exactly what did she want me to do?  
  
She looked at me down on the floor and used some sort of power of her own,lifting me up off the concrete and setting me on my feet with her mere thoughts.Geez,if she could do that sort of thing,why'd she need me so bad?!I had the distinct feeling I did'nt wanna find out,but I was going to anyway...  
  
She pointed to the nearly totalled Vesuvius Wolf,then looking back to me.  
  
"Go."  
  
She said.  
  
But I stood my ground.  
  
This seemed to anger her though and she pushed me forward,using her thoughts as power again.As soon as I stood in front of the Vesuvius Wolf,I again wondered what she wanted me to do.  
  
Malice glared and said,  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Do what?!I have no idea what you want me to do!!"  
  
"Merge yourself with this Zoid and heal it..."  
  
"Wha?!What do I look like,an Organoid?!I can't..."  
  
But I suddenly felt her thought energy push hard on my body,pressing me against the flame-design armor so hard I could'nt breathe.  
  
"Now merge..."  
  
I growled slightly,not about to try,knowing I probably could'nt anyway.But mostly,I did'nt try because I was willing to die before helping Malice.  
  
"Merge!"  
  
She yelled,pressing harder on my body.  
  
I yelled out in pain,figuring this was finally it.I thought for sure I was gonna die.But then,something strange happened...  
  
It seemed like something automatic happened inside of me,causing me to suddenly start sinking into the Vesuvius Wolf's armor like it was water!I was amazed and scared half to death at the same time.  
  
Of course,upon realizing through my fright and awe that this was exactly what Malice wanted to happen,I tried to resist it.But she pushed even harder on my body,making me go in further,but not all the way.I struggled to resist,almost fully in,when...  
  
"Pick on somebody your own size!"  
  
An all too familiar voice rang out,echoing through the hangar.Malice looked around,losing her concentration on me and allowing me to pull myself out of the Vesuvius Wolf's armor.I sighed with relief,watching Malice and Blade look all around for the person whom had spoken.  
  
I knew exactly who the person was,but had'nt expected her to come rescuing me!Especially after what had happened to her yesterday!  
  
Malice did'nt seem too thrilled about this and seemed to concentrate again.Not on me,but on something else.She continued this until finally,she whirled around and skillfully caught a bullet that was fired at her.My jaw dropped as I could almost see her narrowing her eyes behind the breath mask and using her mind powers to drag Sakura out from behind some nearby crates,then slamming her hard into the concrete wall.  
  
"Foolish girl...you could have gone on with your life yesterday,but you chose to come here and have it taken..."  
  
Sakura grunted and started to get up,Blade cracking his knuckles and coming over toward her with a smirk.I did'nt like what was going on one bit and ran forward,putting myself between Sakura and Blade.  
  
"Stop it!Please,don't hurt her!I'm begging you!You have me,what reason do you have for killing Sakura?!"  
  
Blade simply shoved me aside and to the floor,reaching down to grab Sakura.But she seemed ready for him,suddenly jumping up into a flip and landing on his shoulders,stomping down.Blade growled and tried to shake her off,but she only fell down to a sitting position on his shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter,big boy?Can't whip a little blonde headed girl?"  
  
She smirked as he leaned forward in another attempt to throw her off.I could tell she had done this maneuver before though,as she leaned forward with him,planting her hands on the ground and keeping Blade's forward momentum going.She then seemed to use all of her strength to execute the final part of the move,pulling her legs,which were now wrapped around Blade's arms,up over her along with Blade and throwing him hard to the concrete floor,knocking him unconcious.She stood up and dusted herself off as an enraged Darth Malice growled angrily at her.  
  
"Stupid girl...you're going to regret this..."  
  
"I doubt it..."  
  
She said as heavy fire suddenly poured over the place from the outside.We were all thrown off our feet as the Whale King we were on started to lose altitude fast.Malice hissed at us and yelled,  
  
"You won't get out of here alive!"  
  
With that,she raised her hand and we heard a loud,groaning creak from above.We looked up to see one of the huge,steel ceiling panels coming down at us!Sakura grabbed my wrist and started to run,but was cut off by smaller falling debris.We'd never have time to get out of the way.  
  
"No...this can't happen..."  
  
I thought,everything seemingly starting to go in slow motion again.  
  
"No...it can't...it can't happen!!"  
  
I was'nt really sure what happened next as some sort of shield suddenly appeared around us,protecting us as the steel panel came crashing down.Sakura looked around,amazed.  
  
"Van..."  
  
I opened one eye,then the other,bringing my hands from my head where I'd had them and looked around at the shiny blue shield surrounding us.  
  
"Wha-what the..."  
  
Everything shook violently again,so Sakura and I figured we did'nt have time to argue as we ran for the nearest exit,a side door.I flung it open and looked out,seeing that we had to be about 700 feet in the air!  
  
"Oh,great..."  
  
I muttered,looking down.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We jump."  
  
"Wha?!Sakura,you must be crazy!!!We can't jump that!!!"  
  
Sakura smirked and said,  
  
"Yet we're gonna anyway."  
  
With that,she shoved me hard from behind,sending me out the door and out into the air.She soon followed suit,leaping out like she was doing a dive into water.I figured she really had lost it,until I suddenly heard something heading in at us fast.I thought for sure Malice had sent missile fire at us or something until I saw the cause of the sound.It was the Blitz Team's Raynos!  
  
I saw Sakura's plan now and felt a little silly for thinking she had lost it as Jamie's Zoid flew past.Sakura and I gripped onto the wings and held on tight as the Raynos descended toward the ground,a black-and-gold fox type running below us.I reognized it as Sombra's Shadow Fox.  
  
Sakura smirked and yelled to me over the roar of the Raynos' boosters,  
  
"Okay Van,ready to make another jump!Jamie's gonna drop us with Sombra and go get the other the others to help get the War Wolf pulled in.Sombra's gonna take us straight on to where the War Wolf is!"  
  
I nodded and get ready to let go.Yeah,sure,it was a dangerous stunt.But hey,that's pretty much what me and Sakura do anyway.Heh.  
  
"Ready...set...let go!"  
  
Sakura yelled.We both let go at the same time and dropped down onto the Shadow Fox's back below,gripping on tight as Sombra went a little faster now that we were on.Sakura and I sighed with relief and looked back,seeing the Whale King finally crash in flames.  
  
"Phew...glad that's over..."  
  
I said,finally relaxing some.  
  
Sakura grinned and said,  
  
"Yeah,we smoked 'em,eh?"  
  
"Yeah,I guess..."  
  
I sweatdropped.Yeah,we did a lot of dangerous stuff,but it seemed like Sakura always thought it was a game or something...well,if it were a game,I'd bet one thing.Sakura and I would have the high score.Maybe in a way,it was good she thought of it that way...maybe...because I guess maybe if she did'nt,she would'nt be as fun to be around as she is.Heh.It's wierd how certain things work out.  
  
Before long though,we came up on the battle site,where the War Wolf laid on the ground helplessly.Sakura slid down from the Shadow Fox's back and ran over to her Zoid as it whimpered pitfiully.I could have sworn I saw tears starting to form in her aqua eyes as she went to inspect the damage.  
  
Sakura walked around to the War Wolf's side,seeing a huge gash in it.She gasped and actually got inside the gash.I ran up to her,having a bad feeling she had found something worse than the gash.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I asked,looking in around her.My eyes widened with fear when I realized what was so wrong...  
  
The Zoid Core had taken a deadly hit...  
  
Tears ran freely down Sakura's cheeks as she sniffled.  
  
"No...th-this means that...the War Wolf...it's...it's dieing!"  
  
I watched as she literally broke down into tears.I swallowed hard,placing my hands on her shoulders as Sombra came to us,seeing what was wrong and gasping.She looked back to us with wide eyes and said,  
  
"Oh,Sakura...I...I'm so sorry...I..."  
  
Sakura did'nt seem to hear anything she said,just continuing to cry.The War Wolf had been her Zoid ever since she was a little girl,and they had been through a lot together...I understood why Sakura had broken down into tears.I sighed sadly and looked over the War Wolf's Zoid Core damage again  
  
Then,a thought suddenly struck me.I remembered how Malice had been trying to get me to somehow merge with the Vesuvius Wolf and heal it's damage before.  
  
Maybe...if I tried...I could do that for the War Wolf!  
  
With that,I stood up,releasing my grip on Sakura's shoulders and actually climbing into the gash in the War Wolf's frame.Sombra watched me and came up to the gash,looking in at me as I gently place my hands on the Zoid Core.  
  
"Van?What're you doing?"  
  
She asked as she watched me.  
  
I looked back at her and simply said,  
  
"Making things right..."  
  
With that,I turned my chocolate eyes back to the War Wolf's core,sighing and closing my eyes in concentration.Sombra wondered what I was doing exactly and continued to watch me.  
  
I did'nt pay any attention to her.I tuned out all the sounds around me that might break my concentration.The sound of the desert wind,Sakura's crying,the pained whimpers and growls of the War Wolf...everything.I had to concentrate...  
  
Sombra blinked,staying silent upon realizing the hardness of my concentration.Then,finally,something happened.  
  
I felt a flowing warmth suddenly inhabit my body as my hands which pressed against the Zoid Core sunk into it,followed by my wrists,my arms...and as I stepped forward into it,eventually my whole body was consumed into the Core as ir started to glow brightly,blinding Sombra as she watched.  
  
"V-Van?"  
  
She stuttered,stepping back as the light grew even brighter.She blinked several times,getting her eyes to adjust as she watched a sudden swirl of blue and white light envelope the War Wolf,hiding it from sight...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter Ten  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And now,to all my loyal reviewers!=^-~=  
  
To Shadowwolf5,  
  
Haha.Me do a better job with Sombra than you?I dun know about dat one,buddy.Heh.You do her really well yourself.I mean,she is actually your character after all.lol.Well,glad you liked last chapter.I hope you like this one too!*huggles*Thanks,buddy!  
  
To Alisa Perne,  
  
Hehe.Glad you think cool is the word,Alisa-chan.^^And,that's okay that you have'nt reviewed for a while.Sometimes chapter updates are easy to miss.lol.Thanks!I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
To Raven Nylark,  
  
Wow,  
  
I don't think I've ever had so many capital letters in a review before...Thanks so much!I appreciate it!I hope I can keep doing a good job!So long as Writer's Brick does'nt fwap me again...lol.Now that I've said it though,it probably will.Hehe.=^-~=  
  
To Final Genesis,  
  
Luv your pen name.Reminds me of my fave video game system that got blown up when lightning ran in on it...*cries*...oh,well.Glad you think this is interesting,and I hope to make it lots more interesting!  
  
Well,thanks everyone for reviewing,and I hope you all review again next chapter!See ya!  
  
~Saku =^-^= 


	11. Van's Power:New Wolf

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or a vision?  
  
After Darth Malice and one of her evil henchmen,Blade,kidnapped me during the battle,Malice almost succeeded in bringing out the power I'm now certain I have.Fortunately,Sakura came to me rescue in a daring way,as usual.  
  
But now,because of me,the War Wolf's Zoid Core was damaged in the battle before,and now it's dieing.But,if I can bring out my powers like Malice had almost forced me to doing before,maybe there's something I can do to save my best friend's Zoid...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Van's Power:New Wolf"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sombra's eyes widened as she watched me move forward into the blinding light,my body finally disappearing from her vision and into the War Wolf's Zoid Core.  
  
"Van!"  
  
She yelled out,but was forced back as the blinding light grew.  
  
Sakura's attention had finally been caught and she looked up from her teary self-huddle to see a whirlwind of blueish-white light enveloping the War Wolf.  
  
"Is that...Van?...Is Van doing that?!"  
  
She asked,aqua eyes wide on her tear stained face.Sombra nodded slowly and replied,  
  
"I...I think so..."  
  
"Van..."  
  
Sakura whispered,more to herself than anyone as she stared intently at the whirlwind of light that sat in front of her.  
  
This went on for several minutes before Sakura finally stood,Sombra looking to her.  
  
"Sombra...you think...Van's okay in there?"  
  
"I...really don't know Sakura..."  
  
She started to slowly walk forward,up close to the blueish-white illumination before her,the power easily being felt as she got closer.The energy felt like a soft,warm breeze against her skin,but yet gave a slight,electrical sensation deep within.  
  
"Van?"  
  
She said,though not really expecting me to answer as she slowly put her hand forward,touching the light.This was a mistake though,as the energy clashed with hers and threw her back hard into the sand.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sombra yelled,running over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura sat up,rubbing her head.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
She replied,then sadly looking back to the whirlwind of light.  
  
"Van..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where...am I exactly?"  
  
I thought sleepily as I came around,finding myself curled up in a fetal position,actually sort of floating as I found nothing but bright light surrounding me.I wanted to move,but the light felt so warm and comfortable...I found myself wanting to stay here instead.  
  
But,where was here?  
  
That's when everything came flooding back to my mind.I remembered seeing the War Wolf being mortally damaged...seeing Sakura cry...going to the...Zoid Core...  
  
Was that where I was?Was I really inside the War Wolf's Zoid Core?Had I actually done it?  
  
Well,I'll tell you this much...I could'nt think of any other way to explain it...  
  
I closed my eyes and laid my forehead on my knees,thinking about what was going on outside.Was the War Wolf healing?And what were Sakura and Sombra doing?Could they see me right now?I doubted it,seeing as I could'nt see anything but bright bluish white everywhere...  
  
I sighed,opening my eyes and taking another look around.I expected to only see the same thing,wondering why I had looked,really.I was surprised when I saw something else...  
  
A white feather.  
  
I blinked,gently taking the feather in my hand and looking at it,wondering how a feather had gotten here.I looked all around,seeing nothing of which the feather could have come from.  
  
"This keeps getting wierder and wierder..."  
  
I thought,just before feeling a sudden drain on my energy and falling back asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura,come on...you can't just sit there and watch all night long..."  
  
Sombra told Sakura later that night,far after darkness had fallen.Sakura sat there though,eyes still locked on the whirlwind of light as she replied to Sombra,  
  
"But...Van...the War Wolf..."  
  
"Sakura,come on.There's nothing we can do.Now come on and get some sleep..."  
  
"But something might happen..."  
  
Sombra sighed,rolling out her sleeping bag and laying down.  
  
"Well,if you're not gonna sleep Sakura,at least please eat something...you have'nt eaten in the past six hours..."  
  
Sakura simply nodded,not taking her eyes off of the whirlwind of light.  
  
Sombra sighed again,snuggling under her covers.  
  
"All right then,Sakura...Good night..."  
  
"'Night,Sombra..."  
  
It was'nt long before Sombra had fallen asleep,Sakura not moving from her spot,just continuing to watch and wait.  
  
"Van...you have to be okay...please be okay,Van..."  
  
She whispered silently,though thinking I could'nt hear her.  
  
But the thing was...I could hear her.Very clearly.  
  
I opened my eyes slightly and listened to her.Her voice sounded almost like it was right in my head.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
I said,looking around some as I heard her continue to talk.  
  
"Sakura,if you can hear me,don't worry.I'm okay."  
  
I said,hoping she could hear me.  
  
She did,as she jumped to her feet outside,hearing my voice in her head as I had heard hers.  
  
"Van?!"  
  
She yelped,looking about.  
  
"Van!"  
  
I was about to speak again,when I suddenly heard explosions from ouside.  
  
"Sakura!!!"  
  
I yelled,knowing something was going on as I now tried to push myself out of the Zoid Core,which was'nt working one bit.  
  
"Sakura!Hang on!I'm...coming!"  
  
I called out as the light suddenly brightened around me...  
  
In the meantime,Sombra was up and Sakura was getting up,having been a little close to where the fires weapon had hit.She growled,looking up at the culprit:The Vesuvius Wolf.  
  
"You again!"  
  
Sombra yelled at Blade,the pilot.  
  
"How'd you get your Zoid repaired so fast?!"  
  
Sakura growled as Blade smirked.  
  
"Lots and lots of spare parts.Just liek putting a little model together.Now,are you girlies ready to give up the Ancient Zoidian,or not?"  
  
Sakura growled again,hardly even able to believe that Blade was still alive.Sombra in the meantime did'nt hesitate to make a run for her Shadow Fox and ready herself to do battle.  
  
"All right Blade,you wanna fight?You've got it!"  
  
Blade smirked again and did'nt hesitate to go in at the Shadow Fox,Strike Laser Claw blazing.But Sombra was ready this time,remembering his moves from before and leaping over him,about to dig in with her own Strike Laser Claw.But Blade had apparently anticipated her moves as well and moved to the side quickly,headbutting the Shadow Fox hard.  
  
"Sombra!"  
  
Sakura yelled,seeing Sombra bring up Strike Laser Claw towards the Vesuvius Fox's cockpit.But Blade blocked and ran forward,slamming her into the ground.  
  
"No...Sombra...not you too..."  
  
Sakura felt like she was losing everybody again,just like she had before.She felt like she was gonna lose me,Sombra and the War Wolf.  
  
"This can't...happen...I...I won't let it!"  
  
She screamed,feeling hot tears sting her eyes.  
  
Then,for no apparent reason,some of the light from the whirlwind formed a beam towards Sakura,enveloping her and lifting her up off the ground just before pulling her into the whirlwind.  
  
"Huh?Wha-what's going on?"  
  
She asked no one imparticular as she suddenly found herself sitting in a Zoid's cockpit.But not just any cockpit.It was the War Wolf's!But...some of the controls were a little different.Strangely enough,some of the controls were similar to that of a Blade Liger's!  
  
"What...what is this?"  
  
She asked,reaching forward and taking the controls.She gripped them tight,this feeling a little new,yet so comfortable to her.Like this was where she belonged...  
  
That's when I felt myself being pulled out of the Zoid Core and being placed in the back seat of the cockpit.I opened my eyes and looked around.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura's aqua eyes widened as well as her smile as she turned to me.  
  
"Van!You're okay!"  
  
She cried out,reaching into the back seat and hugging me tightly.I smiled and hugged back.  
  
"Yeah,I'm okay.Don't worry."  
  
Sakura then pulled back some,looking at me.Her expression turned thoughtful and she said,  
  
"Van,was'nt your stripe on the other side of your face?And...was'nt it red before?"  
  
"Huh?What're you talking about?"  
  
"Well...it's blue now...and on the right side of your face instead of the left..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
I looked at my reflection in the transparasteel cockpit canopy,seeing that she was right!It had changed!As well as my clothes,which were now a black pair of pants with white and blue lines running down the legs,along with a short sleeved,black shirt that had sort of galactic-looking blue and white designs all over it.  
  
"What happened to my clothes?"  
  
I asked,blinking a couple of times.  
  
But meanwhile,outside,Sombra was'nt having the easiest time in the world with Blade as,after she had put up a really good fight against him,he had her down on the ground and smirked to her.  
  
"Well,I'll say,you put up a nice fight back there.Not many people fight me this long and live.But then again,that's not gonna last much longer."  
  
He told her as he moved closer to the system frozen Shadow Fox.Sombra growled,trying to get it back online.  
  
"Come on,Fox!Move!"  
  
She yelled,then looking up a second.She stopped when she noticed the whirlwind of light starting to dissapate.  
  
"What the...?!"  
  
Blade followed her gaze and watched,his jaw dropping as he saw the bluish-white light finally fade,revealing a Zoid never seen before.  
  
The Zoid was a Wolf type that sported black armor with blue and white galactic type designs that matched the shirt I was now wearing.It's claws and teeth were made of pure Crystal,as well as the weapons,like the blades on it's back and such.It howled powerfully and charged at the Vesuvius Wolf.  
  
"No way!"  
  
Blade yelled angrily as he also charged in,ready to do battle with this new Zoid.He brought the Vesuvius Wolf up to invisible speed,but strangely enough,the new Wolf did the same,coming right up past him easily with the Crystalline blades out on either side,which were much like the golden blades of a Blade Liger,and literally slashing the Vesuvius Wolf in half,like a hot knife through butter.  
  
The Vesuvius Wolf fell to the ground in two large pieces,Blade yelling profanities so loud the whole planet could hear as he jumped out of his cockpit,looking to the Wolf zoid before him.  
  
"Who are you in there?!"  
  
He asked angrily as the Zoid lowerd it's head,the canopy opening as Sakura and I jumped out,smirking at Blade.He growled.  
  
"You two..."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"That's right.Have fun with the Celeste Wolf?"  
  
She said him,grabbing him by the front of his shirt and holding him up to her face,  
  
"Now I'm giving you one chance...you take off into that desert and out of our livs,or I'll put you out..."  
  
Sakura told him,flinging him into the sand.  
  
"Now go..."  
  
Blade did'nt hesitate to stand and run off,apparently afraid now as he ran quickly and off into the sandy land as the sun had just now started to rise.  
  
Sakura smirked slightly and looked to me,her smirk turning into a warm smile before she hugged me tightly.I was a little surprised at first,but then hugged back,smiling as well.She tightened her grip a little and said in my ear,  
  
"Thanks,Van.Thanks so much for everything."  
  
I nodded slightly and said,  
  
"What're best friends for?"  
  
Sombra smiled as she watched us,a gentle breeze blowing all around as the Celeste Wolf and I seemingly returned to our normal forms,the blue stripe on my face switching back to the red one on my other cheek as my clothes also changed back to how they had been before,as well as the Celeste Wolf's armor and weapons going back from Crystal Blades and the black celestial design armor to the usual weaponry of the War Wolf,as well as the military camouflage armor.I guessed the change was only temporary.  
  
Sakura blinked,but then just smiled again and said,  
  
"Does'nt matter.I'm just glad you're both still here..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And now,to all my loyal reviewers!  
  
To Shadowwolf5,  
  
lol.Well,I most certainly don't want you hurting yourself out there,Buddy.Glad you thought the last chapter kicked butt.This one took a little longer to write due to &@$# Writer's Brick...*grumbles*...but me hopes you likes!Thanks Buddy!And...please watch out for more random walls...lol  
  
To Cattypatra,  
  
Hehe.Are you in any relation to Cleopatra?lol.Cool name.Anywayz,me kick @** when it comes to writing?Wow,talk about compliments,thanks!Hope you like this chappie too!  
  
To Sukariko Tsunogana,  
  
Nice everything?Heh.Another great review for me.And,I'll have to read that story you mentioned.And thanks for the cookie and all the games.To tell the truth though,I just got a Gamecube and Sonic Adventure DX for my birthday.lol.Thanks so much!  
  
Well,thanks again to everyone who reviewed!I really appreciate it!*huggles everyone*Okay,I'm gonna write the next chappie soon!As soon as I can locate the Elvis and Escaflowne CDs I listen to when I write...lol.Oh...wait...I burned those CDs from the computer...LOL!So the songs are right here!Duh!*Slaps cheesehead self*Well,thanks again everyone!See ya!  
  
~Saku 


	12. Vision

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or a vision?  
  
In a last ditch effort to save Sakura's mortally wounded Zoid,I managed to use my powers and merge with it,actually entering myself into the Zoid Core.I was inside for a long time,surrounded by white light and a comforting warmth.  
  
Then Blade showed up again,and I separated from the War Wolf,which had now transformed into a new Zoid:A black Wolf type Zoid with blue-white celestial designs and crystalline weapons known to us now as the Celeste Wolf.I myself had changed as well,the once red stripe on the left of my face changing to blue and upon the opposite side,as well as my clothes changing to a tank top and pants with a similar design to the Celeste Wolf.  
  
With Sakura piloting,the Celeste Wolf easily won the battle against Blade and the Vesuvius Wolf.And now our adventure continues...  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Vision"  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Okay,so what you're trying to tell me is...Van is an Ancient Zoidian and he's the one who actually transformed the War Wolf into the Celeste Wolf?"  
  
Sombra asked as she piloted her Shadow Fox through the desert,alongside me and Sakura in the War Wolf.  
  
"Yup,that's right..."  
  
Sakura replied.  
  
"I did some research on the subject on the internet,and that's part of an Ancient Zoidian's power is transforming Zoids into the next level."  
  
I was a little embarassed,seeing that Sakura seemed to know more about what I had done than I did.  
  
"But nobody really knows how the Ancient Zoidian's actually did this..."  
  
She continued,then turning around and looking at me in the back seat.  
  
"So,Van...how did you do it?"  
  
I sweatdropped,more embarassed now as I replied,  
  
"Well,to tell you the truth...I'm not really sure how I did it...I just merged into the Zoid Core and wished really hard for the War Wolf to be healed...I'll admit though,I never wanted it to or even knew that it could evolve like that..."  
  
Sakura blinked,then turning back to piloting the War Wolf.  
  
"Hmmm...that is strange...maybe your will was so strong for the War Wolf to be healed it actually pushed it to evolve,if it was your will that healed it,like it sounds."  
  
I sort of nodded,kind of having the idea of that in my head already,but was'nt really sure of it.Then again,I still was'nt quite sure of it.I pretty much had just found myself confused.  
  
I then heard Sakura sort of let out a growl,  
  
"Either way,this Darth Malice character is gonna get it for what she tried to do to you...and I'll personally see to stopping this 'Neo Empire' business...  
  
Boy,Sakura sure had this thing against the Neo Empire already...but I could see why.It was because of the old Empire before that her parents were murdered right in front of her,and why she was separated from her older brother and did'nt even remember who he was.I could'nt even imagine how many other families had been torn apart by the Empire,and how many this Neo Empire would do the same if they got their way.All though I did'nt agree to Sakura wanting to do it on her own.I guess that's why Sombra had offered to travel with us.What was a surprise to me was that Sakura had accepted.I guess I had finally convinced her that she was'nt cursed.  
  
I just hoped she would'nt get herself killed trying to take down the Neo Empire...  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Huh?Where...am I?"  
  
I thought to myself as I opened my eyes,looking about at the destruction around me.It looked like it had been a town at one time,before it was set ablaze,everything now burned to the ground.I swallowed hard and stepped forward.  
  
"What...happened?How...who did this?!"  
  
I then heard a groan from nearby,turning my head to the sound.Air went into my lungs sharply as I gasped,seeing my best friend laying on the ground,burned and badly beaten.I kneeled down and gently took her into my arms,being careful of her wounds as I did so.  
  
"Sakura?Sakura,can you hear me?Sakura,please answer me!"  
  
She grunted and opened her aqua eyes ever so slightly,looking up at me.  
  
"V-Van?"  
  
She croaked out,as though surprised I was there.  
  
"Yeah,it's me Sakura.Please hang on,okay?I'm gonna get you to a doctor."  
  
Sakura for some reason did'nt seem too convinced as I saw her eyes water a little.She weakly reached her hand up and gently touched my face.  
  
"I...love you..."  
  
She whispered,her eyes then closing as he hand went limp.I gripped it tight before it fell though and looked to Sakura.  
  
"No,you can't die...Sakura,please...don't go..."  
  
But she did'nt respond,laying there limply in my arms without so much as a breath of life in her.I swallowed hard and started to cry then and there,not able to believe that she was gone.Then...  
  
"Van,you can prevent this from happening..."  
  
I looked up and around,wondering where the voice I suddenly heard had come from.  
  
"Who...who's there?"  
  
I looked all around,still hugging Sakura's body tight in my arms,as though hopeful she'd just wake up and be okay,all though I knew deep inside that that was'nt the case.  
  
Then,she suddenly disappeared from my grasp,leaving only a few angel white feathers floating gently to the ground.I wondered what was going on as I then looked up,suddenly seeing a woman in front of me.She looked a lot like Sakura,but...different.She had the same aqua eyes as Sakura did,but her hair...it was the same style as Sakura's,but brunette instead of blonde.  
  
I then remembered seeing a similar woman before in the vision I had had of Sakura's past.  
  
"Y-You're...Sakura's...Mother..."  
  
She nodded slightly and came forward to me,looking right into my chocolate eyes with her aqua ones.  
  
"Van...you can prevent this from happening..."  
  
"Wh-what?Wait...is this...another vision?Like before?"  
  
"Yes...please,Van...protect Callista...protect my Daughter...I trust you will..."  
  
"C-Callista?Wait...that's...that's Sakura's real name..."  
  
"Of course.You think a Mother would not know these things?"  
  
"Well,I...ummm..."  
  
"Don't worry,Van.You'll do a fine job.I know you will."  
  
She then opened her hand to me,revealing some sort of necklace with a simple,8-sided clear crystal on it in her palm.  
  
"Hey,that's..."  
  
I then thought back,remembering some old photos I had seen of my Mother.That had been the exact same necklace she was wearing in every photo I had seen!  
  
Sakura's Mother smiled and put the necklace around my neck.  
  
"She told me to give it to you,Van..."  
  
"Huh?Wait,you don't mean...my Mom told you to..."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"You and Sakura meeting was not mere chance,Van...it was destiny."  
  
With that,she seemingly disappeared,as well as everything else around me.  
  
"Hey!Wait!"  
  
I called out,but she had already disappeared.I sighed and looked around,realizing I was back in the War Wolf's back seat,where I had fallen asleep earlier that night.Sakura slept soundly in the seat in front of me as Sombra slept the same way in the Shadow Fox,though snoring loud enough for us to hear through her cockpit canopy and ours...  
  
I sighed and looked around the seat at Sakura,watching her sleep soudly.I thanked the Lord it had only been a dream as I layed back in my seat.  
  
Or...had it really been a vision?  
  
I was'nt sure.I yawned again and decided to figure it out later,when my brain was more awake.I laid back and closed my eyes,twirling the necklace around my neck in my fingers subconciously.  
  
Wait...Necklace?!  
  
My eyes snapped open when I realized it and I looked down,holding the pendant in my hand now...the same one Sakura's Mother had given to me in the dream...  
  
"It was a vision..."  
  
I whispered to myself.  
  
"A...vision..."  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Sakura smiled later the next day as she and Sombra and I walked down the street of the city we had just come to,called Romeo city.It was a big place,a little big for my liking,but it was okay.  
  
I looked around some,the only one that was'nt smiling as I thought about my vision.Every time I looked at Sakura since,I saw her Mother instead,warning me again.  
  
I shook my head and sighed,remembering how she had said I could prevent the events in my vision.But I had no idea how they even started,so how COULD I prevent them?  
  
I was'nt sure,all though I strained my brain trying to figure it out as I followed Sakura and Sombra down the sidewalk.  
  
Sakura blinked and looked back at me,sensing my sudden mental activity I guess.  
  
"Hey,Van,you okay?"  
  
She asked as she and Sombra stopped and turned to me.Sakura's voice broke me from my thoughts and I looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah,yeah,I'm okay,just...thinking..."  
  
I replied.  
  
Sombra chuckled and said,  
  
"Don't hurt yourself."  
  
I could'nt help but chuckle a bit myself as Sombra continued.  
  
"But really Van,something is bugging you.Now come on,tell us what it is so maybe we can help."  
  
Sakura nodded,giving me one of those begging/worried looks that I hated so much,since they always got me to do what she wanted.All though she never used them just to get what she wanted,I know,it was just natural for her when she was worried about me and wanted to help.I sighed and said,  
  
"Well..."  
  
I was still debating on whether to tell her or not,but finally said,  
  
"It's nothing,really...just a bad dream last night that's bothering me,that's all...I'm okay..."  
  
Sakura finally sighed and nodded,realizing I was'nt going to say anything past that as she went back to piloting.I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes,hoping to catch a nap.But it was near impossible as the dream still lingered...the warning from Sakura's Mother...no,it was'nt a dream,it was a vision...the crystal around my neck proved that...  
  
I felt the War Wolf come to a stop as Sakura brought to park near a somewhat small village,Sombra following suit in the Shadow Fox.We all got out of our Zoids and I looked around the village,suddenly feeling some sort of danger here...something threateningly lethal.I then saw flames erupt from the area that no one else did.  
  
"Sakura!!!"  
  
I yelled,grunting and dropping to my knees,holding my head.  
  
"Van!What's wrong?!A-Are you okay?!"  
  
She asked,kneeling down next to me.  
  
But I could'nt hear her.All I could hear was the roar of flame in my ears.I felt the heat,too...the burning heat...I felt smoke being sucked into my lungs and coughed.Sakura turned to Sombra and told her to get a doctor before turning back to me.  
  
"Hang on,Van!Help's coming,okay?!Just hang on!!!"  
  
I still could'nt hear her though,the roar of flames and my own oughs,along with my pounding heartbeat,being way too loud in my ears.It was all too much...it was then and there that I passed out.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
I awoke some time later to the feeling of a cool cloth being gently patted against my forehead.I opened my eyes slightly,seeing Sombra hanging over me.  
  
"S-Sombra?"  
  
I whispered,starting to sit up.She laid me back down though and said,  
  
"Just rest,Van...the doctor said you need plenty of rest after what happened..."  
  
"Wh-where's Sakura?"  
  
I asked horsely.Sombra nodded over to a corner where Sakura slept,sitting on the floor with her back leaned against the wall.  
  
"She was really worried about you,Van.She fell asleep over there while she was watching you.I decided not to wake her and took over."  
  
I sighed,thanking the Lord Sakura was okay.I winced and rubbed my aching forehead just before Sombra continued gently patting it down.  
  
"It's okay.The doctor said you'd be just fine."  
  
I heard Sombra tell me,but I then remembered what I had seen,realizing that it was another vision of warning.I sat up.  
  
"Sombra...we...we have to get out of here...this whole village is going to be burned down with us in it if we don't move!"  
  
Sombra blinked her chocolate eyes at me in confusion and sighed.  
  
"Oh,Van...that must have been a terrible dream...but don't worry.It was just a dream and it's over now."  
  
I sweatdropped,then grunted and yelled,  
  
"I was'nt dreaming!!It was a vision!!We have to get out of this village and we have to do it now!!!"  
  
It was Sombra's turn to sweatdrop now,doing so at my raised voice.Sakura came around with all the sudden noise and stodd.  
  
"Van,what's wrong?"  
  
She asked me sleepily,yawning.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
I opened my mouth to speak,but my voice was suddenly drowned out by the sound of a loud explosion,all of us ducking at the ound as glass was blown out of a window nearby.  
  
"What the...!?"  
  
Sakura growled after the explosion had ended.  
  
"Under attack...you guys find a safe place!I'm gonna go wipe out whoever's doing this!!"  
  
She ordered,running out the door.  
  
"Sakura,wait!"  
  
Sombra and I yelled,getting up and going after her.But we never caught up...she was already in the War Wolf and off to battle before we could stop her.  
  
"Blast..."  
  
Sombra muttered,then making a run for her Shadow Fox,jumping in and heading out for battle.  
  
Now as you can probably guess,I wanted in on the action,too.I was now starting to understand what Sakura's Mother told me...she said I could prevent what I had seen happen to Sakura.She meant it was my job to protect her,becuase things were getting a lot rougher for her now than they had been.  
  
But how could I protect her?!I did'nt even have a Zoid!!  
  
I looked around frantically,seeing a Blade Liger nearby.It was'nt my old Shield Liger,but it'd work.I mean,it was still a Liger after all.  
  
I made a run to it and leapt into the cockpit,strapping myself in and bringing down the canopy before taking off,soon finding Sakura and Sombra up against 4 Zaber Fangs and a Lightning Saix.The pilots of these Zoids were really good to take Sakura and Sombra like they did,pinning the War Wolf and Shadow Fox to the ground,about to fire on their cockpits.  
  
I took that as my cue and headed forward at top speed,blades extended and glowing bright hot with laser energy.  
  
The Zoids looked at me,only now noticing me as I sliced into two of the Zaber Fangs,system freezing them easily as I had sliced the throat conduit:A vital area of the Zaber Fang.  
  
Two more Zaber Fangs came at me from either side,attacking like Velociraptors.I tried to run forward and evade,but they were fast for Zaber Fangs and I ended up taking the hit directly,just behind my Blades.I tried making a backwards jump,one blade slicing into a Zaber Fang and system freezing it,but the other was still up and kicking,headbutting the Blade Liger down into the sand.  
  
I growled,about to bring the Liger up,but the Zaber fang held it down,aiming it's rifles at my cockpit.I sweatted profusely,thinking this was it.Then...  
  
"Why don't'cha pick on someone your own size ya big bully?!?!"  
  
I heard Sakura yell as a multitude of shots hit the Zaber Fang directly in the side,the Zoid stopping a second before falling over,system frozen.I looked over to see the War Wolf up and about again,Wild Weasel Units smoking just before being pulled back into the sides,the panels coming down over them.  
  
"You all right,Van?"  
  
Sakura asked.I nodded and said,  
  
"Yeah,thanks Sakura...I owe you one..."  
  
"Nah,we're even."  
  
She smirked as Sombra was sort of in the background of this,doing battle with the Lightning Saix.  
  
The Cheeta-Type Zoid made a quick run at Sombra's Shadow Fox from behind,firing off it's cannon.sombra smirked.  
  
"Too easy..."  
  
She easily evaded the shots and brought her Shadow Fox to a screeching halt,the Lightning Saix going too fast to stop as it passed her.Sombra chuckled and leapt on it as it went to turn,activating the Strike Laser Claw and making a deep,DEEP gash in the Lightning Saix's side.  
  
It sparked a little before falling over.Sombra grinned.  
  
"Maybe you'll think twice next time before messing with me and Shadow Fox..."  
  
Sakura and I brought out Zoids over,parking them and jumping from our cockpits.  
  
"Good one,Sombra.Nice moves back there."  
  
Sakura told her,Sombra smiling as she jumped down from her own cockpit,following Sakura and I as we went over to the Lightning Saix to get a look at the lead pilot of the attack.  
  
Sakura kicked open the cockpit,357 Magnum at the ready.  
  
"All right,come on outta there,now!And don't try anything funny!!"  
  
The pilots wiggled out,falling to the sand afterwards.He grunted,sitting up.He was dressed like a Stormtrooper,but with black armor instead of white armor,and it looked more advanced.Sakura growled.  
  
"I expect you're with the Neo Empire...all right,give that idiot leader of yours Malice Vader a message for me.Tell her she and her little Empire are gonna go down if it's the last thing I ever do!"  
  
The Neo Trooper seemed to gulp and sweat under his armor,nodding slowly as he got up.Sakura glared.  
  
"All right,get going.And if I every see you again,don't expect to live..."  
  
The trooper nodded again,making a quick and fast run away from the area,Sakura growling before tuning back to Sombra and I,who were surprised that she had let him go.  
  
"Come on...let's get outta here before more happen to show up after us..."  
  
Sombra and I nodded,about to go back to our Zoids.But to my surprise,when I turned,the Blade Liger was gone!  
  
I sweatdropped,looking all around.  
  
"Huh?What the...?!It was here just a second ago..."  
  
I then notice the crystal around my neck glowing a little,and I heard a voice in my head...  
  
'I let you use the Zoid for a short while because you needed it,Van.Thankyou for protecting my Daughter."  
  
With that,the voice faded and I smiled a little,realizing it was Sakura's Mother.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
I whispered,then hearing the War Wolf stop behind me.I turned,seeing Sakura lower the cockpit and open the canopy.  
  
"Come on,Van!Let's get a move on!"  
  
I nodded and jumped into the cockpit,clasping my harness as the canopy came down,the War Wolf giving a howl before taking off.  
  
I sighed with relief,glad that that was over.But still,I had this lingering feeling that this peace would'nt last long...  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
End Chapter Twelve  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
And now,to all my loyal reviewers!So sorry this took so long!I've been mega busy with a new .Hack//SIGN fic and co-authoring a Rurouni Kenshin fic with a friend!  
  
To Shadowwolf5,  
  
Hehe.You're welcome for me having Sombra in it again.^^She's an awesome character.I hope I gave her a good part in this chappie,which is pretty well what I was aiming to do.^^And I'm glad you like the Celeste Wolf.^^  
  
To Alisa Perne,  
  
Heh...yeah,I was on a roll with pudates before,was'nt I?Heh...I got all busy...school and everything...well,anyway,yeah,War Wolf got pretty,but Camouflage...I do prefer it.lol.Thankyou so much for reviewing!  
  
To Reynira Kuyumatsa,  
  
Soooo glad you like!And,you never know...Van and Sakura might just pair up.lol.And,you're not sappy.^^Thanks!  
  
To Ancient Zoidian,  
  
Yes,I am continuing this!I know I have'nt updated in a few weeks but I am updating!Glad you like!See ya!  
  
To Ikhny87,  
  
I'm glad you like it too,and I will try and keep it up!  
  
To Cattypatra,  
  
Yeah!Van does rule!Woo-hoo!Yeah!Thanks so much!And,cool way you got your name.^^Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~Saku 


	13. A Crystal and Feathers

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or...a vision?  
  
I had another strange premonitions in my sleep,finding myself in a burning village...and holding Sakura's lifeless body in my arms...the worst sight I had ever seen...  
  
Then she disappeared into a snow of feathers...and then her Mother appeared in front of me.She wanred me that what I had seen could be prevented,and gave me a necklace with a simple crystal hanging from it's string...the same necklace my Mother wore before she died giving birth to me...  
  
And the very next day,after this premonition,the Neo Empire launched an attack on the village we arrived in that morning.Sakura was almost killed,but with Sombra's help and a Blade Liger lent to me by Sakura's Mother,I had done just as she said...I had prevented Sakura's death...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"A Crystal and Feathers..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I grunted and turned in my sleep over and over again,trying to get comfortable as I laid in bed that night,my back aching like someone had stomped on it with an Iron Kong...  
  
I finally just sat up,thinking I should probably take something.I stood from the bed and walked into the hotel's bathroom.We had recently come to Kaze Aoi City after our incident at the village and decided to take a rest here for a while.But rest was near impossible for me with my aching back...  
  
I walked into the bathroom and grabbed some aspirin from my backpack,taking it down quickly and looking at my image in the mirror.Geez,I needed some sleep.Hopefully the aspirin would help me.I was pale-faced and had bags under my eyes.I hoped I would feel better by morning at east,so I would'nt worry Sombra and Sakura.ESPECIALLY Sakura...I knew how she tended to worry about me...  
  
I sighed and continued to stare at my image in the mirror,then suddenly seeing a feather float down in front of me out of nowhere.I blinked in surprise and caught it,looking at the Angel white color before it just disappeared.I sweatdropped.  
  
"Great,I'm seeing things...I seriously need some sleep..."  
  
I then walked back towards the bedroom,stopping as I remembered that had'nt been the first feather I had seen...  
  
I remembered I had seen one before when I was in the War Wolf's Zoid Core...and then there was a light snow of feathers when Sakura's body disappeared from my arms in my vision the week before...  
  
Were these feathers some sort of a vision as well?But...what could they be a vision of?I did'nt understand...I just sighed and laid down,feeling the aspirin finally start to kick in and smiled,closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the next morning the pain had returned,so took more aspirin.Normally I was'nt one to take so much medicine,but I was in pain,and lots of it.Sakura and Sombra had even noticed and asked if I was okay.I managed to get off with the fact that I had a slight backache and that I'd be fine.  
  
But the pain had worsened when it came back...I was starting to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with me as we walked through the streets of Kaze Aoi that morning.I decided to dismiss it for now and only do something other than take some pain reliever if it got even worse.The problem was,it was pretty bad as it was...  
  
I shook my head inwardly and continued down the street with Sombra and Sakura,looking about the city.Then...  
  
"What the...?!"  
  
I blinked several times anime style as I looked to my right,having could have sworn I had seen a certain black haired someone...  
  
"R-Raven?!"  
  
I choked out,seeing him disappear into the crowds.I felt Sakura put a hand on my shoulder,which sort of startled me as I jumped,looking to her.  
  
"Oh,Sakura...just you...phew..."  
  
"Hey,Van,you're acting wierd...what's up?Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah,I'm all right,I just...thought I saw someone,that's all..."  
  
She blinked,wondering who I could have possibly seen,since there were'nt many people here I knew at all after being brought forward in time by 300 years and such.But either way,she sighed and decided to let it go,not wanting to pester me or anything.  
  
"If you say so Van..."  
  
She finally said,apparently worried deeply about me,but...how could I tell her?Well,either way,it was probably just my eyes playing tricks on me anyway.I mean,how could Raven possibly have followed me through time and space like that?But then I thought...  
  
If I could do it...was'nt it possible he could too?  
  
I shook my head,not liking the thought as I sighed,continuing to walk forward with Sakura and Sombra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By later that night,after we had left Kaze Aoi city again and were now camping out,I still had'nt really decided whether or not I had really seen Raven.I thought I was probably just thinking about him subconciously,or maybe it was just someone who looked like him...  
  
My thoughts were broken as I suddenly felt the sharp pain in my back again,that had gradually become worse over the day.I yelped slightly,as it had been pretty sudden.Man,what was causing this?  
  
Sakura came over to me from where she sat on the log near the campfire,sitting down next to me.  
  
"Van,you're in pain...please,let me try to help you."  
  
She said soothingly and worriedly at the same time.I sighed and finally nodded,hoping maybe she could help,since the pain was becoming pretty intense.  
  
Sakura took my nod as a yes and gently lifted up the back of my shirt,trying to see what was wrong.She did'nt make a sound for a moment.  
  
"Sakura?What's wrong?"  
  
I asked,getting a bad feeling.  
  
She shook her head some and replied in almost a whisper,  
  
"I have no idea..."  
  
I was getting somewhat exasperated at this point and tried to look behind me.  
  
"What do you mean,Sakura?What's wrong back there?"  
  
She blinked her aqua eyes,as though finally getting herself together enough to speak and responded,  
  
"It's...strange...and no wonder it hurts so bad...you've got two areas of skin lifted back here,and they're lifted so tight the skin has turned bone white..."  
  
I blinked in both confusion and pain,wondering what that could possibly mean as Sakura called Sombra over.Unfortunately,Sombra had no idea about this either.And the pain was getting worse...  
  
That's when things got wierder...images starting flashing in front of my eyes.Past images...  
  
I once again saw the War Wolf's Zoid core surrounding me,and the angel white feather in front of me...and then everything changed to the vision before where Sakura had died,and where she disappeared in a snow of feathers from my arms...and then how I had seen a feather just the night before...was all of this trying to tell me something?Then...  
  
"Van..."  
  
I blinked,suddenly finding myself looking up at Sakura's Mother again.Had she come to warn me about something else?  
  
She stepped forward,smiling to me.I wondered why that was,as I was in immense pain and it was showing very well...so why the heck was she smiling at me?!  
  
Sakura's Mother knelt down in front of me,placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It's all right,Van.It will be over soon..."  
  
I blinked,hoping she was talking about this pain,as I really wanted it to be over soon.She then spoke again.  
  
"I know it's painful,but this is a gift from the Ancients.It will help you protect my daughter..."  
  
"Wha-what?A gift from what ancients?And what is it exactly and why does it hurt so bad?"  
  
"A gift from the Ancient Zoidians.You are considered one now in this world and so they will help you.As for what it is,you shall understand soon enough,but you must not tell anyone,understand?"  
  
I swallowed hard and nodded,the pain continuing to increase and nearly making me faint as Sakura's Mother smiled at me again before tapping the crystal around my neck,and I then suddenly found myself back in the campsite,sitting on a log as I had been before with Sakura and Sombra trying to figure out what was wrong with my back.  
  
By now the pain had become almost unbearable as I let out a yell,Sakura sitting down beside me,looking frightened for once as she tried to comfort me.  
  
"Shhh,it'll be all right,Van,just...try to relax...I know it hurts buttry to relax,okay?"  
  
I nodded slowly,grunting some as the pain increased.I was on the verge of letting out another yell.Then my crystal started to glow a little,and I heard another strange voice,but this one somehow or other sounded familiar,like I had heard it before...it was'nt Sakura's Mother though.The voice said,  
  
'Van,hold on.I know you can.Just hold on a little longer..."  
  
I then suddenly had a flashback...a flashback of a memory I did'nt even know I had.I was a small child again,really small,just a baby...and someone was holding me.I looked up to see a beautiful woman with soft,brunette hair and ruby chocolate eyes,a familiar crystal hanging at her neck.She smiled down at me weakly.  
  
"Van...that will be your name..."  
  
She whispered,and it was then I realized I was looking at my Mother...  
  
My Mother kissed my forehead gently,sighing in a weak and tired way before leaning back and closing her eyes,which never opened again...  
  
I felt tears sting my eyes as I found myself in the real,present world once again,realizing what I had just seen.I had seen what happened in the past...my Mother had died just after giving birth to me...and it was her voice I had heard through the crystal before...  
  
"M-Mother..."  
  
I whispered,tears hitting the ground as Sakura tried to comfort me.  
  
"It's okay Van,I'm here..."  
  
She spoke softly,by now looking right into my eyes.I nodded slowly,not able to talk by now as the pain was too much.  
  
Then,I suddenly felt the pain seemingly spike,like someone had stuck two swords into my back suddenly.I yelled out in utter pain,actually in a scream.  
  
Sombra leapt back from her place where she had been observing my pained back,closing her eyes as she had suddenly seen something seemingly come out at her.She closed her eyes,then blinking and opening them,looking back to me.  
  
I breathed heavily now,the pain having stopped for the most part for some reason.I sweatted profusely,looking to the ground now,then up to Sakura.Her eyes seemed to be trained on something behind me.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
I asked breathlessly,looking back behind my shoulders...my jaw dropped.  
  
We all stared at what was now apparently the reason I was in such pain before,all of us speechless until Sombra finally recovered,sort of whispering the word out.  
  
"Wings..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter Thirteen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah,I know.Short chapter,but oh well!Better chapters will be coming!I've just been mega busy lately...lol.  
  
Okay,now to all my faithful reviewers!  
  
Shadowwolf5,  
  
Glad I gave Sombra a good part!Hehe.She's such a neat character,buddy!=^-~=Sorry this chapter was kinda short,but I thought it revealed a lot even for it's shortness...lol.Thanks so much buddy!  
  
To Airhead8342,  
  
Ooh,yes yes yes!If I could draw a good Zoid I'd do that,but I can onl really draw Pokemon,Digimon and Anime/Manga type people good...I can't draw a Zoid to save my life...lol.Shadowwolf can,though!She made this really cool Zoid called Shadow Sniper for one of her fanfics and made a drawing of the Zoid and I put it up on my site!Check it out! http://www.geocities.com/callista_crystalstar/shadowwolf_fanart.html Thanks again!  
  
To Mystic_sky_dragon,  
  
Okay,no worries,I'll write more all right.=^-~=Glad U like it.^^  
  
Well,thanks again everyone!I'll write more soon!Bye!  
  
~Saku  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/) 


	14. Fly or Die

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or...a vision?  
  
I had found myself starting to have these major back pains upon arrival in a new city...and I realized I kept seeing feathers everywhere...why was that?Why was it always feathers?  
  
I was soon to find out,but not after another talk with Sakura's Mother,who told me it would result in a gift from the Ancient Zoidians,who had now accepted me as one of them because of what had befallen me,and that this gift would help me to protect Sakura.  
  
Soon enough afterwhich my back pain ended...with a show of wings,explaining the feathers I had been seeing,and my back pain.  
  
Does all of this...make me Sakura's Guardian Angel?  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Fly or Die"  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
"Um,are you guys sure this is a good idea?"  
  
I asked as I looked down at Sakura and Sombra from the tree limb I stood on high above.Sakura nodded to me.  
  
"Sure it is,Van!If anything happens,we'll catch you!"  
  
She called up to me,Sombra nodding as well in agreement and tugging the net taught that the girls carried.  
  
"Yeah!You don't have anything to worry about,Van!"  
  
I sighed as I looked down at them,feeling a slight breeze blow against my shirtless body,a few feathers floating off of my Tenshi-Shiroi (Angel-White) wings and into the wind.  
  
"All right,if you say so..."  
  
I called back down,deciding to throw my caution with my few lost feathers and spread my wings,taking a deep breath and leaping forward,closing my eyes and hoping not to get myself killed,praying the whole time.  
  
"Van,flap!Flap your wings!"  
  
Sakura yelled in a concerned and frightened sounding tone.  
  
"Van,start flapping your wings to catch the air!"  
  
Sombra yelled,starting to flap her arms to try and show me,though my eyes were closed tight.  
  
"Sombra,the net!"  
  
Sakura yelped to her,Sombra then sweatdropping,having dropped her side to flap her arms.She bent down to quickly pick it up,but it was a little late,as I came tumbling right down into it,and without full support on both sides of the net from both girls,my sudden weight sent us all to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
Sakura muttered,sitting up and rubbing her head,looking to Sombra,who simply sweatdropped again.  
  
"Oops...?"  
  
Sakura and I both sighed anime style in unison.  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
"Okay,this plan is fool-proof!"  
  
Sakura said,tightening the rope around my waist and arms,making sure the knots were good and secure as the three of us all stood on one huge,sturdy tree branch high above the forest floor.  
  
"This way you won't hit the ground when...I mean IF you fall!"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence..."  
  
I told her,looking down and sweatting some.I was starting to realize a fear I never realized I had...a fear of heights.Sheesh,pretty bad for someone with the last name Flyheight,huh?  
  
Sombra grinned.  
  
"Don't worry,Van!Like Sakura said,this plan's fool-proof!You'll be flying in no time like this!"  
  
I was starting to wonder if the idea itself was foolish as I looked down.No,I was'nt wondering...I KNEW this was foolish!I turned back to Sombra and Sakura,gulping.  
  
"Um,are you guys trying to help me or kill me?"  
  
I looked back down,everything blurring a bit as another bead of sweat rolled down my face,Sakura stepping carefully closer to me on the branch.  
  
"Trust me,you'll thank us for this later..."  
  
She said,then shoving me forward and off the branch.I yelped,trying to flap my wings,but they refused to move as I closed my eyes tight,reaching back and gripping onto the rope that harness me.  
  
"You guys really DO wanna kill me!"  
  
"Van!Van,watch out for that...!"  
  
I heard Sombra yell,wondering what I was supposed to watch out for and turned...just before I swung slam into nothing but bark and wood.  
  
"Tree..."  
  
Sombra finished,Sakura sweatdropping.  
  
"Okay...let's move on to plan C."  
  
I pulled myself from the bark and blinked several times anime style,gulping nervously.  
  
"Plan...C?"  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
"Okay,this one can't possibly fail!"  
  
Sakura somewhat gloated as we stood in yet another tree,this time out by a lakeside,the branch hanging out over the water.  
  
"You're a great swimmer,Van!So if you fall,you won't get hurt and can just swim back to shore!You've got nothing to fear here,so nothing to worry about and make you stiff,right?"  
  
"Yeah,I...guess..."  
  
I said,looking out across the water.  
  
"Just...don't push me this time..."  
  
I told her,taking a step forward and taking a deep breath.Sakura smirked.  
  
"Okay,I won't..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
I was still having second thoughts though...sure I was a good swimmer yeah,but...oh,what was I afraid of?  
  
The height,that's what...  
  
"Come on,Van!You can do it!"  
  
Sombra told me,standing beside Sakura on the large branch.I looked back at them.  
  
"I...don't think this is such a good idea..."  
  
"Van,come on!"  
  
"No,no...Sakura,I really don't think..."  
  
I sighed,trying to get up my nerve to do it as I looked across the water again.Sakura looked to Sombra and nodded,Sombra coming forward and giving me a hard shove,knocking me off the branch.Sakura tried to look innoccent.  
  
"I told him I would'nt shove him,but I never said anything about you."  
  
Sombra smirked and they both watched as I made futile attempts at flapping my wings,making a couple of flaps and catching the air just a bit,but not enough to keep me up,and I soon splashed down hard into the water.  
  
I coughed and spit out water as I came to the surface,grumbling.  
  
"Never said anything about Sombra..."  
  
I mocked in a high-pitched voice,pretty cheesed off right now.  
  
"I'm gonna..."  
  
That's when I felt something brush against me under the water,looking down to see something circling me.  
  
"What on Zi...?"  
  
I got a closer look,seeing a few rows of sharp teeth,and a few others of the creatures going to join it in circling me.I sweatdropped,having sort of a delayed reaction.Then...  
  
"Zi Pirhanas!"  
  
I yelped,making the fastest swim I had ever made over to a nearby rock sticking up out of the water,climbing on as a few of the Zi-type Pirhanas tried to jump at me.I sat right on the middle of the rock on it's highest point,sweatdropping again as I watched them circle the rock.  
  
Sakura and Sombra sighed.  
  
"Okay,that was officially the worst idea in the long,sad history of bad ideas..."  
  
Sakura stated,Sombra nodding.  
  
"Yep..."  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
"No way!There is no way I'm going with another of your crazy plans!"  
  
I yelled some time later,after Sakura and Sombra had 'rescued' me from the Zi Pirhana Predicament.  
  
Sakura put her hands up innoccently and continued trying to convince me.  
  
"Come on,Van.You gotta learn how to fly.Why have wings if you're not to fly?Look,this one will DEFINATELY work.All you have to do is stand on the War Wolf with your wings spread while I make it run and..."  
  
"No!No no no no no!No more net!No more ropes!No more lakes!NO MORE FLYING LESSONS!!!"  
  
"But,Van..."  
  
Sombra started to protest,but I did'nt let her get it out.  
  
"No means no!N-O NO!I'm sick and tired of falling,getting beaten,bashed,nearly eaten and everything else!"  
  
With that I turned and ran,hoping to get away from them for a while as I made my way through the dense woods,night starting to fall as I leapt and ran past the thick foliage.  
  
"Van,wait!"  
  
Sakura called,about to come after me,but Sombra put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.  
  
"Let him go..."  
  
"But Sombra,it's getting dark!He could get hurt out there by himself!"  
  
"You may not care about how he feels,but..."  
  
"Don't you DARE tell me I don't care about him!"  
  
Sombra smirked at me when I outbursted like that,then saying,  
  
"You love him."  
  
Sakura blinked...then realized Sombra was right.  
  
I was in the meantime still running,soon coming to a stop though and sighing,leaning against a tree and sliding into a sitting position on the ground.  
  
"Sheesh,what's their problem?They're my wings,I should decide whether I learn to fly with them or not and if so I should be the one to decide how I learn..."  
  
I sighed,leaning back and looking up at the twin moons.I remembered how they had looked just like that the nigth I left my own time 300 years ago and came to this one...  
  
"Zeke...Fiona...Irvine...Moonbay...man,I miss you guys.I wonder if I'll ever see them again.."  
  
I thought,feeling a few tears sting my eyes.I felt like I needed to be here with Sakura...and I wanted to be here with her...but I wanted my old world and old friends back at the same time.  
  
"Why does everything have to be so hard?"  
  
I wondered aloud,hugging my knees and letting my forehead rest on them,hiding the tears I was starting to shed.  
  
"Why..."  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Sakura sighed later that night,poking at the fire with a stick,in deep thought.Sombra watched her and spoke up,  
  
"Don't worry,Sakura.Van will be back.He'll be okay,he just needs time to himself,just like you did.Remember how much time you used to need to yourself?That was like...almost all the time..."  
  
Sakura nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah,that's true...I still feel bad though...I only wanted to help him,but...it turned out all wrong...all wrong..."  
  
"It's okay.Van will understand that after he cools down a little...and after his head stops hurting from whamming into that tree earlier.Ouch,that hurt just looking at it..."  
  
"Yeah,I guess..."  
  
Sakura said,sighing again and continuing to poke at the fire,never taking her eyes from it.Sombra opened her mouth to speak again,but she was cut off as Sakura suddenly looked up,her head whipping around some like she was looking for something.Sombra felt a little panic rise inside of her.  
  
"Sakura?What is it?"  
  
"The Neo Empire...they're here..."  
  
She said,Sombra giving a gasp and looking around.Sakura grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Come on,we have to find Van before..."  
  
She was cut off as a crimson hot beam of light shot past,missing her by inches.Sakura growled and let go of Sombra's wrist.  
  
"Hurry!Scatter!"  
  
Sombra nodded,both of them running in different directions as a few Neo Stormtroopers went to follow them.  
  
It was at this point in time I blinked,raising my forehead from my knees as I heard shots being fired,along with Sakura's scatter command.  
  
"Oh no...Sakura!"  
  
I yelled,jumping up and running back to the campsite,praying she and Sombra were all right.  
  
Sakura now breathed heavily as she ran,drawing her 357 Magnum and whirling around,firing and knocking down a couple of the troopers following her,then going to take down the other two,but only hearing the click of the empty clip.  
  
"Oh $#!%..."  
  
She muttered,turning and continuing to run,somehow or other managing to evade the shots being fired at her from behind.  
  
"Blast,how'd these guys find us all the way out here in the first place?!"  
  
She then suddenly saw the forest end,coming to a screeching halt at the very edge of a cliff,a few pebbles falling as her toes stopped right at the edge with her skid.The Neo Stormtroopers stopped as well,Sakura now trapped as they took aim.  
  
She growled,muttering another profanity as she turned to them,never losing her composure.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to let Neo Imperial trash like you capture me...I'll gladly die before that happens..."  
  
Both Troopers glared at her,one of them speaking through his mask as he and his partner took aim.  
  
"So be it..."  
  
Sakura nodded,letting herself fall back just as I came through the bushes,seeing her do this.  
  
"Sakura,no!"  
  
I yelled out as I watched her start to fall,a few shots being fired.One hit it's mark,Sakura yelling in pain as the crimson beam seared her in the side.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
I yelled again,taking my shirt off and running forward before I really realized what I was doing,then leaping down after her,spreading my wings.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
One of the Troopers murmured in amazement,both of them staring as I glid on the air down to Sakura,bringing my arms down and under her and bringing her close to my body as I started flapping my wings against the air current to stop our descent.  
  
"Sakura...you okay?"  
  
I asked as she looked up at me,her eyes wide.She did'nt answer my question,but instead said,  
  
"Van...you're...you're flying!"  
  
I blinked in confusion,then smiled,realizing she was right.  
  
"Hey,yeah...I guess I am..."  
  
I said,then looking up at the bewildered Neo Stormtroopers.  
  
"Come on,let's get you out of here."  
  
Sakura nodded,closing her eyes and letting herself pass out in my arms as I flew close to the cliff for a little bit to avoid the Troopers,then flying up and back toward the campsite,laying her down on a sleeping bag.I looked around,not seeing Sombra anywhere.  
  
"Sombra?I hope she's okay..."  
  
I said to no one imparticular as I continued looking around,then hearing her nearby...like she was struggling!I quickly started unning that way,coming to a stop next to a clearing when I saw a Neo Imperial Star-skiff...and several Troopers taking Sombra inside while she struggled and fought,most certainly not going peacefully.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
I whispered,knowing I could'nt take all of those Neo Troopers alone...but I had to do something!  
  
But before I could think of anything,a few more Troopers had boarded the skiff,getting in and immediately taking off.  
  
"No...Sombra..."  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
End Chapter 14  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
And now,to all my loyal reviewers!^_~  
  
To Shadowwolf5,  
  
lol.Well you ARE a professional writer!Professional fanfiction writer...details details...lol.Am I really that nice?lol.I think I'm the one who does'nt deserve a friend like you!lol.Glad you enjoy it,buddy!I hope you like this chappie too!  
  
To Ancient Zoidian,  
  
Really?I keep you guessing?Hey,that's pretty much what I intended,and for once I actually succeeded at what I intended!Yay!So glad you like!Thanks so much,Ancient Zoidian!  
  
To Alisa Perne,  
  
Well,you wanted Van to fly around...lol.Well,you got it!Sorta...in a...comical...Ed,Edd n Eddy-like way.lol!Yeah,I think I was like Eddy,Sombra was Double D and Van was Ed...the guinnea pig...lol.Poor Van...lol.And yeah,it is starting to sound like Escaflowne,is'nt it?Heh...I put Van and Hitomi into one character,I just now realized!Thanks!Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
To Airhead8324,  
  
Yay!Glad you like,Airhead!And yeah,my buddy Shadowwolf is a great artist!She's got a new drawing of Naomi's Gun Sniper on that page now if you wanna look!^_^And yes!Fanfictions and fanarts for my site would be very much appreciated!!!Thankyou!  
  
To Dragonmaiden Bi,  
  
Yes,wings!lol.So glad you like!Thankies!  
  
To Final Genesis,  
  
Oh yes,I do believe Zeke,Moonbay,Irvine and Fiona would be quite shocked!I believe I would be too if I was one of them!lol.Yes,I will keep it up!Thanks so much!  
  
To Mystic-sky-dragon,  
  
You'll get more,Sky,don't worry!^_^Awww,not the puppy dog eyes!Especially big innoccent ones!Awww....  
  
Okay,well,that's it for now!I'll see you guys later!Sayounara!  
  
~Saku 


	15. Rescue Adventure

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or...a vision?  
  
I was having problems learning how to fly with my new wings.LOTS of problems.Sombra and Sakura tried several plans to try and help me learn how,but nothing seemed to work.I soon found out I had a never-before-noticed fear of heights.  
  
Every attempt we made turned out to be a failure,and I became exasperated and ran off.but not long afterward the Neo Empire found us and launched an attack.When Sakura fell off a cliff during which,I knew I had no other alternative.It was fly or die as I spread my wings and somehow or other brought myself to fly down and save her.  
  
If only I could have done the same for Sombra though,who was captured by Neo Imperials...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Rescue"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I gently patted down Sakura's burning forehead with a cool cloth,watching her as she laid in the bed before me,her breathing slightly heavy.Apparently,that shot she took the night before had been more severe than I thought.But the doctor had assured me she would be okay.  
  
"Come on,Saku.Wake up..."  
  
I whispered.Then,almost as if on my command,Sakura winced,slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Huh?Where am I?"  
  
She whispered,sitting up,but gripping her side quickly where she had taken the blaster shot.I gently helped her lay back down.  
  
"Sssshhh,Sakura,rest.You were shot last night..."  
  
I told her,starting to pat her forehead with the cloth again,just now realizing it had gone dry and then dipping it back in the ice water basin,getting it good and cold before wringing it out and going back to Sakura with it.She did'nt fight me keeping her in bed.I think I'm the only person she won't fight about that.She instead turned her head on the pillow and looked to me.  
  
"Van...where's Sombra?"  
  
She asked,the question sort of making me wince.I wondered if I should tell her,knowing if I did there was no way I'd keep her in bed,and that she might acciddentally re-open the wound with all the action she'd be planning on doing.But I could'nt lie to her...I had to tell her the truth.What else was I supposed to tell her?  
  
"Sakura...Sombra...was captured by some Neo Troopers..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sakura sat straight up again,groaning and gripping her wound.I reached forward and placed my hands on her shoulders,preventing her from getting up further.  
  
"Sakura,please,just rest for now!There's no way you can help Sombra in this condition!"  
  
"No...I can help her,it just hurts a little,that's all...I can still..."  
  
"Sakura,would you calm down?!"  
  
I snapped,then blinking as Sakura froze,sighing.  
  
"Sorry,Van..."  
  
She said,averting her gaze from me.  
  
"That's the second time I made you snap at me...I'm sorry...you're the last person I want to be angry with me..."  
  
My eyes softened as I watched her.She felt guilty for wanting and trying to help...I guess I was partially to blame.I had snapped...she was just trying to help before and I snapped at her then,and she was trying to help Sombra now and I snapped at her again.All though she WAS injured this time...I could'nt just let her go out there with a blaster shot like that in her side.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped Sakura,it's just...I don't wanna see you get hurt any worse..."  
  
I told her,trying to show her I meant it by pulling her close in my arms.I did'nt see it,but she blushed deeply.About as red as Naomi's Gun Sniper.  
  
"I'm not mad,just concerned,okay Sakura?I'm just concerned...because you're my best friend and I don't wanna see you get hurt anymore."  
  
I watched as Sakura slowly nodded,understanding my words as she closed her eyes,then speaking softly.  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Yeah,Saku?"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being such a good friend to me...I don't deserve a friend like you."  
  
"Yeah you do.You've gone so long without anyone...no one there for you.So I'm here now...I'm here."  
  
Sakura slowly nodded again,her eyes staying closed as she driftd off to sleep.I smiled as I watched her.She looked just like a sweet little child when she slept...she was so cute.  
  
Wait,cute?Did I say that?Gee,where'd that come from?Oh,well.Does'nt matter...  
  
I closed my own eyes as I held her close to me while she slept,smiling and thinking to myself.  
  
Then...  
  
"Let go of me!Let go you PVC wearing freaks!"  
  
Sombra!?That was her voice!  
  
I snapped my eyes open,now finding myself in a completely different place.A dark,dimly lit place made completely of metal and electronics.  
  
"Stop it!Get away from me,Neo Imperial trash!"  
  
I heard Sombra yell again,following her voice down a hallway and to a small room,where I saw two Neo Stormtroopers holding her securely in a chair while another strapped her in.I then saw one of the well-dressed officers with all the badges walk forward.What had Sakura said those guys were called?Moffs?Something like that...  
  
The Moff walked forward to Sombra and bent down to eye level with her,smirking.  
  
"Now young lady..."  
  
He began,Sombra growling and struggling against her restraints the entire time.  
  
"Tell us where the mercenary and the Ancient Zoidian are.If you don't,you'll regret it..."  
  
Sombra huffed and turned her head away.  
  
"Even if I knew,I would'nt tell you creeps..."  
  
The Moff growled,then standing straight up and stepping back,nodding to a Stormtrooper that had his hand on a switch.  
  
"Kill her..."  
  
"No!"  
  
I yelled,throwing myself forward,but realizing I was too late as I saw the switch being thrown,closing my eyes tight.  
  
But...I heard nothing.No electrical buzzing,no screams...nothing.  
  
I slowly reopened my eyes,finding myself back in the doctor's office,still holding Sakura close to me as she slept.  
  
"A...another vision..."  
  
I murmured to myself,sweat forming on my forehead.  
  
"Sombra...she needs help...now..."  
  
I looked back to Sakura,gently laying her down and pulling her covers up,being careful not to wake her.  
  
"Sorry,Sakura.But Sombra needs help and she needs it fast,and you're in no condition for an adventure."  
  
I whispered,watching her a moment more before leaning down,thinking about my move before gently kissing her forehead.I blushed bright red afterwards,moving my lips a little after I had kissed her.  
  
"She's so warm..."  
  
I murmured,then remembering Sombra and shaking my head,realizing who needed me more right now as I grabbed my pack and ran out the door.  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
"Great...so just where do I start looking...I'm not even sure where they took her..."  
  
I thought to myself as I later skimmed the desert on my hoverboard,looking around the endless sands.Geez,way too much sand on this planet...  
  
"Sombra,where are you?"  
  
Then,as though I was receiving an answer,the crystal around my neck started to glow.I blinked when I realized it and slowed the hoverboard to a stop,taking it off and looking at it.It started to swing.  
  
"Wierd,but if it works,I guess..."  
  
I muttered as I watched it swing,and almost as though I actually knew what I was doing with this thing,like it just came naturally,I closed my eyes and tried to think of Sombra.I had to concentrate on her.Sombra...  
  
The crystal continued swinging in it's circular motion,then finally swinging out straight in front of me.I blinked my eyes open and watched it.  
  
"That way..."  
  
I did'nt waste time putting the crystal back around my neck and darting off on the hoverboard again,praying to the Lord I could reach Sombra in time as I shot over the midnight,desert sands.  
  
I kept a watch on the crystal,noticing it got brighter as I got closer.I smiled and soon came to a stop,something inside telling me to do so as I stepped off the hoverboard and walked up to the top of the next sand dune,looking down.  
  
I was amazed to see a Neo Imperial base hidden in a huge hole,the surrounding sand dunes keeping it out of sight from any possible passers-by.  
  
"Whoa...look at the size and technology of that thing...these guys mean business.I'd better get in there and get Sombra out ASAP...but how do I get into a place so heavily guarded?"  
  
I murmured to myself,watching the Neo Imperial Stormtroopers and Moffs all walking about down below.I then had an idea,smirking to myself as it sounded like a crazy stunt Sakura would pull.I silently crept down into the hole where the base stood,hiding all along the way and stopping behind some large packing cases near the building.A Neo Stormtrooper soon walked by and I was quick to grab him,seeing one place unarmored on the body of a NeoTrooper:The base of the neck.I quickly placed my hands there and squeezed down hard,putting him in a sleeper.He hit the floor unconcious and I smirked.  
  
"Too easy..."  
  
With that,I pulled off his armor and began to put it on my own body,surprised at how light it was.I then dumped the Trooper in one of the packing cases,closing the lid and trying to look like a normal Trooper doing his job as I stacked other cases neatly on top of it,making sure there was no way that trooper'd be getting out anytime soon.I chuckled to myself,then remembering Sombra.  
  
"I'd better find her before it's too late..."  
  
I nonchalantly walked back inside,looking around as I did so.Man,how was I gonna find her in a place this big?Well,takin a wild guess would only get me deeper in trouble than I already was,so I decided to ask someone,knowing they would'nt know I was'nt one of them.I stopped one of the troopers that passed by me.  
  
"Erm,'scuse me,but I just got transferred to this base,and I'm a little lost.I'm supposed to go down to the Detention Blocks,but I'm not sure where they are.Could you do me a favor and help me out?"  
  
The NeoTrooper nodded nonchalantly and pointed down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah,just take the elevator down that hall and go down to the bottom floor.Those are the Detention Blocks."  
  
"Thanks,I appreciate it..."  
  
I said,walking off quickly,sighing with relief as I did so.  
  
"Phew...thank the Lord they don't have a clue who I really am..."  
  
With a slight snicker to myself at getting past these PVC wearing freaks so easy,I took the elevator down to the Detention Areas,several other troopers and a couple of Moffs on board with me.But I noticed something,seeing one of the Moffs...was the same one I had seen in my vision earlier!!  
  
I sweatdropped behind the breath mask,but managed to keep my cool,holding the Blaster Rifle that came with the Trooper's PVC suit in hand as the others did,my eyes moving all about as I thought,taking in the surrounding everywhere I came to in this place,and remembering where I went in and how to get there systematically.I figured I'd better know it by heart,or it could be the end of Sombra and I both if we had to make a quick break for it.  
  
The elevator finally came to a slightly jerking stop as it hit the bottom of the shaft,the door opening with a soft hiss as most of the occupants piled out,and I did so with them,glad to see that the Detention Blocks were'nt overrun with NeoTroopers.I walked forward down and Trooperless hall,looking into the transparasteel doors of each cell.  
  
Once at the end of this hall,I still saw no Sombra.I went to try another,and then another,a feeling of dread continuing to bubble and rise in me,burning badly as though it were the lava of a volcano.Then...  
  
"Let go of me!Let go you PVC wearing freaks!!"  
  
Sombra!Just like in my vision!  
  
I quickly followed her voice,rounding a corner and watching as two NeoTroopers hauled her arcoss the metal floor.  
  
"Stop it!Get away from me,Neo Imperial trash!"  
  
Oh,man!I had to do something fast,and I mean fast!Otherwise,Sombra was toast!  
  
No,I could'nt let that happen!I had to do something,and I had to do it now!  
  
Before I really realized what I was doing,I quickly raised my Blaster Rifle and skillfully shot the two NeoTroopers that restrained her down,Sombra falling with them as they fell,but she quickly got up,looking to me.She growled,ready to fight me.  
  
"Are'nt you a little short for a Stormtrooper?"  
  
She snarled.I blinked and sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey,Sombra,cool it!It's me!"  
  
I took the helmet off,letting her see who it was.She sighed with relief,coming on me with a tight hug.I smiled and hugged her back as she said,  
  
"Van,I can't believe you came all this way for me!Thankyou so much!"  
  
I nodded and patted her back.  
  
"What,did you think I was just gonna leave you here?You got another think coming."  
  
I then remembered my vision and sighed,letting her go and putting my helmet back on.  
  
"Come on,we gotta get out of here.You have no idea what's hanging overyour head here..."  
  
Sombra nodded,not able to argue with that as I took out a pair of wrist restraints from the suit's utility belt.Sombra blinked in confusion as I pulled her wrists forward,crossing them over one another before putting the restraints on.  
  
"Van,what're you...?"  
  
"We have to try and make this look convincing.I'm gonna tell them I'm transporting you to another prison..."  
  
"Oh,all right.Good idea.But...where's Sakura?Is'nt she with you?It's not like her to miss out on a life-threatening mission..."  
  
I sighed,not really wanting to say the words,but managed to do so anyway,finally saying,  
  
"Sombra,she was shot last night while we were in the woods..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sssssshhhhhhh!We don't wanna get caught!"  
  
I whispered,but forcefully,Sombra quieting and nodding as I continued.  
  
"She'll be okay,but she's not in the best of shape."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well,anyway,we'd better get you out of here,before we get busted."  
  
"Yeah,let's move."  
  
With that,I led her like she was my prisoner down the hallways and to the elevator shaft,going up to the floor I had just come from.I gave the restraints on Sombra's wrists a hard tug now and then to make it look like I was forcing her to follow.She tried to be slightly resistant,making it look very real.We got a few looks from some passing Troopers,but they said nothing.  
  
What made me worry was the Moff that stepped up to us...  
  
"Hey,there now.What do you think you're doing?"  
  
He said,nose stuck up in the air like he was everything.Boy,I wished we had been outside with it raining so he could drown...hehe...  
  
I straightened up though and replied,  
  
"Prisoner transport.I was given orders to take her to another base."  
  
"I was not notified.And we do not transport prisoners who are scheduled for interrogation and possible execution."  
  
He seemed to glare at Sombra,who's eyes widened a little before looking to me.I gulped and replied,  
  
"Well,I'm sorry,but those were the orders given to me..."  
  
The Moff huffed,then raising his hand as a few NeoTroopers came our way.I sweatdropped in the suit for the third time I think and raised my Blaster Rifle to the Moff's heart.  
  
"Let us through or you're gonna regret it..."  
  
I hissed,the Moff immediately ducking away from my gun as I broke into a forward run before the Troopers had a chance to surround us,still gripping Sombra's wrists as I did so.She followed me closely,soon being alongside me as she ran for her speed,as well as being without the darn suit I was in,which,might I add,was starting to seem heavy because of all the action.  
  
Crimson hot beams shot past us from behind,Sombra yelping when they started.Fortunately,neither of us were hit.But Sombra...she did'nt have any armor against it,so I picked her up and held her close in front of me to keep her out of enemy fire while we made our way down the hallway.A few shots hit me in the back now,but it did'nt hurt since the suit was so toughly armored.  
  
"Hang on,Sombra!"  
  
I yelled,rounding a corner quickly and heading to the exit,smiling when I saw it just ahead.I ran faster,as fast as my legs would carry Sombra and I both.  
  
I then saw a huge,metal barrier coming down over the door.I swallowed hard,knowing that door was our last chance at escape as I leapt forward in a last ditch effort,Sombra closing her eyes and holding on tight as I flew through the door,just before the metal barrier finished it's descent over the door.  
  
I hit the sand rolling,my helmet coming off at around the second roll,my body not stopping until the fifth roll as I laid flat of my back,breathing heavily.Sombra finally opened her eyes and looked to me.  
  
"Van?You all right?"  
  
I nodded and replied,  
  
"Yeah.Are you?"  
  
Sombra nodded back to me and stood,then holding out her hand and helping me up.I did'nt refuse,standing quickly as I heard more NeoTroopers heading our way.  
  
"Come on!Let's blow!"  
  
I yelled,grabbing Sombra's hand as we headed up the path out of the hole which the base stood in,both of us breathing heavily and slowing some on the steep incline.I started taking off the armor as I ran,feeling a lot cooler and better as I did so.  
  
Then,as we were about halfway up the path,explosions suddenly rocked the base behind us,the force from the blasts throwing Sombra and I forward and out of the hole.I landed on top of her by complete acciddent,my lips touching hers.  
  
We both froze there,not sure what to do as a Zoid moved nearby:The War Wolf.Apparently,Sakura had followed me and fired when she saw Sombra and I were 'out of range',all though it would appear she made a slight miscalculation.  
  
Sakura leapt from the War Wolf's cockpit,running over to us.  
  
"Van!Sombra!Are you guys o....kay..."  
  
She stopped her sentence slowly,her voice trailing off as she saw the position Sombra and I had landed in.I started to get up,looking to her.I opened my mouth to say something,but Sakura did'nt give me time,like seeing Sombra and I in the position hit a nerve as she turned on her heels and broke out into a run for the War Wolf.  
  
"No,wait,Sakura!"  
  
I yelled after her,but she was fast:The fastest running person I had ever seen as she leapt into the War Wolf's cockpit,paying me no mind as she strapped herself in and brought down the canopy,taking off.  
  
Sombra got up and watched her.  
  
"Oh,no...she totally took that the wrong way..."  
  
She whispered as I watched Sakura leave as well,feeling the heat from the super hot flames that now rose from below blowing against my skin,making me sweat.It helped hide the tears that welled up in my eyes and run down my face.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
End Chapter Fifteen  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Saku:"Another chapter!Yay me!"*Breakdances*  
  
Van:O.o"I think she's lost it..."  
  
Sombra:"She never had it..."  
  
Saku:"Awwww...you guys are so mean to me!!"*Cries anime tears*  
  
Merle:"Humans..."  
  
Saku:"Ack!Merle?!Where'd you come from?!"  
  
Merle:"Do I need a reason?I just wanted to..."*Smirks @ Saku*  
  
Van/Sombra:*Sweatdrop*  
  
Saku:"Yeah,well,whatever!Now,to all my faithful reviewers!"  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
To Shadowwolf5,  
  
Saku:"Thanks,bestest best buddy!I'm glad you thought it was funny and everything!I was actually listening to a .wav file of the Ed,Edd n Eddy opening theme when I wrote the first part!"  
  
Van:"Just like you...you're obsessed with that show..."  
  
Saku:"I'm not obsessed!I just like it..."  
  
Sombra:"Oh,yeah?"*Drags a super large bag of Jawbreakers from Saku's closet*  
  
Van:"Not obsessed,huh?"  
  
Saku:*Sweatdrop*"Yeah,well...erm...moving right along..."  
  
To Alisa Perne,  
  
Saku:"Yesh,Van did get to fly!Yay!Oh,and yeah,poor Van...hehe..."  
  
Van:"You enjoy torturing me in your story,don't you?!"  
  
Saku:"Well,torturing the characters makes good story,don't you think?And it's not like it REALLY happens..."  
  
Sombra:"She's got a point there,Van."  
  
Van:*Sweatdrops and sighs anime style*  
  
Saku:"Okay,next reviewer!"  
  
To Mystic-sky-dragon,  
  
Saku:O.O"Nuuuuuuu!!!!Not the puppy dog eyes again!!!!"*Falls over anime style*  
  
Van/Sombra:*Shakes head*  
  
Saku:*scrambles up and clears throat*"Right,well,glad you like,Sky Dragon!Thanks for reviewing!I hope you enjoye this chapter too!"  
  
Van:*Whispers to Sombra*"She's a sucker for the puppy dog eyes..."  
  
Sombra:*Whispers back*"Yep..."  
  
Saku:*Hears and glares*  
  
Van/Sombra:*Sweatdrop*  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Well,I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!Please leave a review and let me know!Thanks for reading!And Merry Christmas!  
  
~Saku 


	16. The Fate Of the Lovers

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or...a vision?  
  
Sakura was shot and badly hurt from it,all though she tried to be strong and tough.She wanted to go out and look for Sombra,who had been captured by the Neo Empire.But I would'nt let her.Not with that injury.  
  
But then,I had a vision.A terrible one about Sombra's death at the Neo Empire's hands.I had to stop that from happening,and so went to rescue Sombra myself.  
  
I managed to infiltrate by disguising myself in a Neo Stormtrooper uniform and was quick to get Sombra out,but not without getting found out and chased.We almost got caught,but Sakura showed up and fired at their base,ensuring Sombra's and mine safety.  
  
But the force of the blast from behind knocked Sombra and I into a strange position,making it look as though I had kissed her,and Sakura ran off upon seeing this...  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"The Fate Of The Lovers"  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
"I can't believe she just ran off like that..."  
  
Sombra said as she piloted her Shadow Fox across the midnight desert,bathed in the light of the full twin moons of Zi as it made it's quick,graceful strides.  
  
I just sort of nodded.  
  
"Yeah...it was like...she took one look at us and ran..."  
  
"It was probably the position we were in.Maybe it scared her to see us like that,not realizing it was complete acciddent."  
  
"Why would seeing us like that scare Sakura?She's not afraid of anything..."  
  
"Everybody's afraid of something,Van.And I think Sakura's afraid of losing you to someone else."  
  
My jaw sort of dropped.Was Sombra saying that...Sakura loved me?And was afraid that I loved Sombra instead of her?  
  
Man,I never had any idea it was like that...I did'nt think Sakura felt that way.But what else could explain why she ran off before?  
  
Nothing,that's what.And so we had to find her and explain it to her.  
  
That was,IF we could find her...  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
In the meantime,Sakura had found herself in a very unexpected place.She was sitting up on top of a dormant Volcano at the high,outer edge of the stone pit,chunking rocks down into the lava pool below.She grumbled to herself,chucking another rock.  
  
But what was unusual was,she was crying.There were only a very,very few times she had ever cried in her life,so tears were rare of her.But yet she shed them now,like droplets of rainwater falling from a sky of clouded and stormy emotions.  
  
"Van...how could you do this to me...?"  
  
She whispered to herself through choking sobs.  
  
"How...could you?I thought..."  
  
She shook her head,tossing another rock in,harder than the rest.She felt angry,sad and exasperated all the same.  
  
"But...Van's been such a good friend to me...he's done so much for me...how can I get mad at him for loving someone?I guess I can't...if I'm really his friend,I'll just be happy for him,and only wish him the best of luck in his love.But...it still hurts...that he...does'nt want me like that..."  
  
Sakura sighed,a few more tears streaming as she tosses another rock.  
  
"But we can still be best friends...I mean,just because Sombra..."  
  
She swallowed hard,not finishing and afterward remaining silent,just sitting there with only her lonely tears to comfort her.  
  
"Van..."  
  
She whispered,being so deep in her emotional thoughts that she did'nt notice her stalker,whom crept up ever so silently behind her,ready to strike at any moment.  
  
Sakura just sat there,having no idea of what was hanging over her head as her stalker slowly but surely inched closer.Then...  
  
*snap*  
  
She turned her head finally upon hearing the twig snap,only to see a pair of silvery,glowing eyes staring at her.She yelped,jumping up just before she was tackled and held to the ground.  
  
Finally Sakura got a good look at her attacker in the full light,looking up at it's shiny,metallic black,Velociraptor-like features.  
  
An image flashed in her mind of not too long ago,when I had told her about Organoids.  
  
"Oh my gosh..."  
  
Sakura thought when she realized it,putting up both feet and kicking the black Organoid off before reaching for her 357 Magnum.But it never left the holster,as a hand clamped down roughly over Sakura's before she could do so,an arm wrapping around her neck.  
  
"Okay,now,unless you want your pretty little neck broken,you're gonna go peacefully..."  
  
An evil voice crept into her ears from behind.Sakura turned to try and see this person,but could'nt turn enough.She growled in frustration and did what anyone would do:She brought her foot back and kicked her captor between the legs with her hard,heavy combat boot.  
  
The person grunted,letting go of Sakura and doubling over as she turned,finally getting a good look at him as he raised his face to sneer at her.He had short,raven black hair and amethyst eyes.  
  
"Hey...wait...you're..."  
  
She started putting two and two together,remembering all the stoies I had told her of before I got pulled forward in time.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
He smirked at her,standing up straight.  
  
"Very observant.Too bad it's the last thing you'll ever learn."  
  
Raven told her,then leaping at her.Sakura drew her Magnum again,but the Organoid,who she now realized was Shadow,slammed her arm from behind and made her drop it,Raven getting her down again.  
  
Sakura struggled,starting to roll across the ground with Raven,the fight going into a power battle as they struggled and fought against each other,rolling over dangerously close to the lava pit.Shadow roared and went over,grabbing Raven by the nape of his neck before he went over.  
  
But Sakura was'nt so lucky,as she continued to tumble right over the edge and down the steep innard cone of the volcano.  
  
Fortunately,however,she miraculously rolled onto a ledge,stopping there before falling in further.She sat up a little and sighed with relief,then starting to climb back up.But Raven was'nt through with her yet.  
  
"Stay where you are,girl!Otherwise,you're either gonna get melted or shot!"  
  
Sakura growled,then said in reply,  
  
"I'll gladly do either before submitting to you..."  
  
"Then so be it,female.I don't care if Vader does want you back alive.Nobody fights back at me and lives,especially not a woman."  
  
Another low growl escaped Sakura's throat as she looked up at Raven,then down to the bubbling hot lava pool below.She sighed,then looked back up at Raven again as the words she thought would be her last escaped her lips.  
  
"Fine then.I have no more will to live anyway..."  
  
She told him,once again in the thought of when she had seen Sombra and I's acciddental kiss.And with that...  
  
With that,she let her fingers slip from the rocks she gripped,gravity taking quick hold on her body and pulling her down toward the molten pit below.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion for her as she closed her eyes and whispered in what she was sure would be a final prayer,  
  
"Lord,please let Van and Sombra be happy together...amen."  
  
She then took one more breath,holding it,thinking it would be her last.  
  
Then,just as she thought for sure she would hit the boiling pit that sat beneath her falling form,everything seemingly went back to normal speed as someone gripped her wrists and pulled her up.She let the breath she had been holding out in a surprised manner,looking up at her rescuer with her shimmering,aqua eyes.  
  
"Van?"  
  
She whispered,emotions and heat sickness weakening her as to where a whisper was all she could muster.  
  
I nodded to her slowly,looking over at Raven as I ascended higher on my white wings.As you can probably guess,he was amazed at the fact that I had wings,but he was'nt too thrilled about it either.He growled,raising his gun to me.  
  
"You've gotten in my way for the last time,Flyheight!"  
  
He yelled,firing the gun.But I managed to move off to the side,evading his bullet,but just barely.  
  
I decided to run just this once;or fly actually;as I did'nt want Sakura in any worse condition than she already was,so I flapped my wings hard and fastmoving myself and Sakura away from Raven.  
  
But unfortunately,there was one thing I had forgotten...  
  
Shadow.  
  
The black organoid spread it's demonic-like wings and soared up at Sakura and I,letting an unworldly roar escape it's mettalic throat as it flew above me,about to come down with a body slam.I had fortunately seen that one coming though and so slowed to evade Shadow's slam,then moving forward as quickly as my wings would take me,holding Sakura close as I managed a hard kick to the back of Shadow's metal head and continuing to fly forward.  
  
Shadow was'nt giving up though,as it roared and came at us again from behind.It was way faster in flight than I was,so I had to figure a way to slow Shadow down,but how?It was pretty hard to think as I had to duck and dodge from one side to the next to evade Shadow's attacks.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tight as she laid in my arms,suddenly getting a fear of heights in amongst all of this.But she swallowed her fear,knowing she had to do something,otherwise Shadow was gonna have us.  
  
She looked down,seeing Shadow flying just below us,about to try an upward ram to throw my wings out of the right air current.Bravely,Sakura pushed herself from my arms and jumped down,landing on Shadow's back.I yelped slightly in surprise when she did it,but watched her for a second as she drew a dagger from her combat boot and slashed Shadow's thin wings with it,causing the Organoid to go awry in the air.Sakura growled in frustration and jumped from Shadow's back.I did'nt hesitate to go after her,flying down and gripping her wirst tightly to stop her descent.  
  
We then both watched as Shadow hurled toward the ground,disappearing into the foliage of the surrounding forest just before it crashlanded.Sakura and I smiled and I turned,about to fly us out of there and to find Sombra.  
  
But now it was Raven's turn again.By now,he had gotten his hands on the 357 Magnum that Sakura had dropped an aimed at us with it from behind,smirking.  
  
"Bye bye,Flyheight..."  
  
He muttered before pulling the trigger.The bullet flew out lightning fast,faster than with a normal Magnum,as Sakura had modified it to do.  
  
As you can probably guess,I was'nt really expecting this,having not thought Raven to have followed Shadow and I's flight path this far this quick.I felt the hot,searing,piercing pain of the bullet going into my right wing and let out a pained yell,nearly dropping Sakura,but holding on and managing not to.  
  
"Van,hang on!"  
  
Sakura encouraged me as she looked up at my wound,which blood flowed freely from now.She then turned the gaze of her aqua eyes to me,realizing I could'nt move that wing now.  
  
"Van,try and keep your wings level!Glide,don't try to fly!"  
  
"I...I'm t-trying..."  
  
I told her through clenched teeth,the pain intense as I managed to keep my wings stiff,both of us soon gliding to the ground.I let go of Sakura's wrist as soon as her feet were on the ground,but I could'nt stop myself and my landing ended up in a fall.Sakura came over to me quickly after I had fallen,kneeling down next to me.  
  
"Van,just hang on!You'll be okay!"  
  
She told me,reaching into her pocket and pulling out a camouflage bandanna,then tieing it as best she could over the wound on my wing in an attempt to slow the bleeding.I blinked slightly as I watched her.  
  
"But Sakura,is'nt that your lucky bandanna?"  
  
She looked back to me.  
  
"Does'nt matter.The lucky part is that I had i to cover the wound with.Now,come on.We'd better get you somewhere where we can treat that wound properly."  
  
I nodded and Sakura helped me stand,bringing my arm over her shoulders and helping support me.I could walk on my own easily though.Apparently Sakura was just worried about me.  
  
That's when we heard something in the distance.It sounded like a Zoid heading towards us.Sakura looked up and listened,then sighing.  
  
"It sounds like Sombra's Shadow Fox."  
  
She said,helping me lean against a tree and starting to walk off.I started after her.  
  
"Hey,Sakura,wher're you going?"  
  
"Does'nt matter,you don't need me anymore.You have Sombra now..."  
  
I sighed,realizing what this was all about now as I came forward,putting my hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Sakura,hold up!It's not what you think!Sombra and I were'nt kissing!I know it looked that way,and that it's probably hard to believe otherwise,but..."  
  
Sakura stopped,turning to me and waiting for me to finish,her aqua eyes locking with my chocolate ones.I then continued,not wanting her to run off again.  
  
"After the blast,sombra and I were just sorta thrown into that position!I seriously had NO intention WHATSOEVER of kissing her!You have to believe me Sakura!And besides,even if Sombra and I were like that,you and I are still best friends no matter what!And well,I don't know if you need me or not,but I definately need you...and plus,well...I don't want you to be lonely again..."  
  
Sakura just sort of stared at me a moment after that,her aqua eyes starting to water up a little.  
  
The next thing I knew,she was on me with the tightest hug I had ever felt.I was slightly surprised at first,but then hugged back,gently laying my chin on her shoulder.I heard a sob or two emit from her shaking form just before she choked out.  
  
"Th-thankyou Van...I...I thought...I thought for sure I was gonna l-lose you..."  
  
"Oh,Sakura,you'll never lose me.Never.I promise.You and I will always be together.We have a special bond that keeps us together in heart,even if we're not together physically.I mean hey,I did'nt get pulled 300 years into the future here for nothing,eh?"  
  
Sakura sniffled and chuckled a little,never lifting her face from my shoulder as a few more tears ran from her aqua eyes. continued to hug her close to my body,gently rocking her back and forth.  
  
"It's okay.I'm not going anywhere...ssshhhh..."  
  
Sakura nodded slightly,hearing the Shadow Fox drawing closer now and wiping the tears from her eyes in an attempt to make herself look presentable just before the Zoid stopped not too far away from us,Sombra jumping down from the cockpit and coming over to us.Sakura smiled to her.  
  
"Hey guys!What..."  
  
Sombra stopped,seeing my wing.  
  
"Van,what happened?"  
  
"Long story..."  
  
I told her,then taking sort of a look around.  
  
"I'll tell ya all about it later.But for now,I think we'd best leave this area."  
  
Sombra blinked and nodded.  
  
"All right,but there are only two seats in the Shadow Fox..."  
  
Sakura smirked,knowing how to fix that and show off at the same time as she went over to the Shadow Fox,jumping up and climbing onto it's back before calling down to us,  
  
"You guys can have the cockpit!I'm cool up here!"  
  
"If you say so,Sakura..."  
  
Sombra said,sweatdropping slightly before getting into the cockpit.I was quick to follow suit,jumping into the seat behind her's.  
  
The cockpit canopy came down over us with a soft hiss as we clasped our harnesses,the Shadow Fox giving a roar before heading off on Sombra's command to go to the War Wolf so Sakura could get it and we could get outta here.  
  
I leaned back in my seat,sighing with relief that Sakura was back safe and sound.I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her.But one thing still bothered me though.  
  
How did Raven and Shadow get here?And what were their intentions exactly?  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
END CHAPTER 16  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Okay,slightly pointless chapter there except for revealing Shadow and Raven's presence...oh,well!  
  
And now,to all my loyal reviewers!  
  
To Shadowwolf5,  
  
Saku:Hehe.Yup!Van in PVC!lol.Thank my Dad for the PVC joke...he's the one who came up with it when we were watching Star Wars once.  
  
Van:You watch too many of those...  
  
Saku:What?Well,I gotta get a good dose of Harrison Ford every once in a while...*huggles Harrison Ford plushie*  
  
Sombra:Why am I not surprised?  
  
Van:Because this is normal Sakura behavior?*eyebrow twitches*  
  
Sombra:Yup,probably.  
  
Saku:Anyway,thanks!Glad you like it,buddy!You really think I'm gifted?YAY!!!*hug tackles*THANKYOU!!!!  
  
Van&Sombra:*sweatdrop*Vanilla Coke rush...*anime sigh*  
  
To Alisa Perne,  
  
Saku:Yay!You liked the PVC jokes too!Hehe.Once again,thank my Dad for that one!lol  
  
Van:*reads review*Uh-oh...you'd better be careful what you write,or she's gonna kill Kalika...*sweatdrops*  
  
Saku:No problem!I got plans for this!!And one heck of an ending!  
  
Sombra:Wait a minute,you mean there's an ending to this fic?!  
  
Saku:Possibly...but I'm not REALLY gonna tell that,now am I?*wink*  
  
Van:Let's take her home and hide her...  
  
To Airhead8324,  
  
Saku:*blink blinks as Airhead faints*Man,how many bottles of Vanilla Coke did you have,dude?  
  
Sombra:I thought Sakura was the only one who got hyper off of Vanilla Coke...  
  
Van:*sweatdrops*I think Airhead got hyper off the Fanfiction,not Vanilla Coke...  
  
Saku:*will not be beaten in hyperness and chugs Vanilla Coke*YAY!!*Runs around all hyper while doing a maniacal Stitch laugh*  
  
Sombra:Van,we're gonna need tranquilizers...  
  
Van:Heavy duty ones at that...  
  
Saku:*runs into a random wall several times without injury*  
  
Sombra:VERY heavy duty...  
  
Saku:Thanks again,Airhead!Soooo glad you like!And sorry it took so long!Dang Writer's Brick!!!*fwaps the Writer's Brick and hurts her hand*  
  
Van:That's it,I'm calling the Asylum...  
  
To Sere-Estel,  
  
Saku:Ooh!Luv the new name,Mystic-sky-dragon!*sees the puppy dog eyes*AAAAHHHHH!!!!NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES AGAIN!!!!!GAHHHH!!!!*falls over*  
  
Sombra:I'm starting to question her sanity...  
  
Van:I've been questioning her sanity since the first day I met her...  
  
Saku:Oh,yeah,that's the thanks I get for making you two of the three main characters in the story...*rolls eyes*Well,anywayz,thanks Sere!Glad you like!  
  
To Final Genesis,  
  
Saku:Oh,Van and Sombra are far from out,Sakura just had another one of her lil' issues.  
  
Sombra:More like major issues with her...  
  
Van:Yeah,don't you ever give the characters a break?I mean geez,you torture your poor character so much it's a wonder all that blonde hair does'nt turn grey...and the flying lessons in chapter 14 were TRUE torture...  
  
Saku:But torturing the characters makes it a good fanfic...and besides,Shadowwolg killed Brad in one of her fanfics,and then killed both Brad AND Naomi in another one...*glances @ Sombra*  
  
Sombra:Hey,don't look at me!I'm not Shadowwolf,I'm just her character!  
  
Saku:Riiiiiggghhhttt...  
  
Well,anywayz,thanks to all who reviewed!I hope you all liked this chapter,and I hope everyone has a happy new year!Sayounara,minna-san!  
  
~Saku,the Mercenary Cherry Blossom 


	17. Brother

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or...a vision?  
  
Sakura had run off on her own after seeing Sombra and I's acciddental kiss,coming up to a volcano to think.Upon even going so far as to ponder suicide then and there,an old enemy of mine showed up:Raven.  
  
Sakura and Raven fought,Sakura almost winning,had it not been for Raven's Organoid Shadow,who nearly knocked her into the boiling lava pit below.Fortunately,I had happened upon the scene just in time to save her.  
  
In the rescue though,Raven managed a bullet into one of my wings during flight,and so it's a wonder Sakura and I are still alive.  
  
We got things sorted out about what she had seen before,and Sakura understood,grateful that she was'nt losing me to someone else.  
  
But there's still the matter of Raven and Shadow...how did they get here,300 years in the future?  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Brother"  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
I tossed and turned in my sleep,cold sweat forming all over my body.I was in the middle of another nightmare...  
  
Inside of this awful dream,I had found myself in a strange,creepy,dimly lit place where nothing but pure,dark metal made up the walls,floor,ceiling,everything.I started to wonder if I was dreaming about Sakura's past again.If that was the case,all I wanted to do was wake up.It hurt way too much to see what Sakura had had to go through...  
  
But sure enough,that's when I started hearing blaster fire just down the corridor.I closed my eyes,not wanting to go through this again.I just wanted to wake up.Why did I have to be there again?It did'nt make sense...  
  
The sound of the blaster fire ended and I dropped to my knees,holding my head with my eyes still closed,trying to get myself to wake up.  
  
But then,I heard something I had'nt heard before in the dream.It sounded like someone struggling nearby.I blinked my eyes open and looked up,seeing a few Stormtroopers carrying a little boy of around 7 years old off.He looked strikingly familiar,having short,unruly blonde hair and unmistakable aqua eyes.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
I whispered to myself,now realizing who the boy had reminded me of.  
  
And that's when the dream took a crazy twist,the metal corridors swirling and mixing around me like melting paint,until it formed into a cliff in the desert.  
  
I blinked,looking around some before noticing two Zoids down below:The War Wolf and a White Liger.I remembered that White Liger...it was the Liger Zero that one of the pilots on the Blitz Team used...Bit,I thought.  
  
But I also remembered something else as I watched the Zoids go into combat:I had seen this before...I had seen this in a dream just before the Blitz and Vesuvius Teams faced off,and that idiot Blade and his Vesuvius Wolf had intervened.  
  
That's when it started to rain.A drenching,red rain.  
  
No.  
  
A BLOOD rain...  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
I muttered,then watching as the War Wolf and Liger Zero were once again caught in the bloody quicksand,sinking fast.  
  
I forgot for fear that it was all a dream and ran down,trying to think of some way to help as the Zoids disappeared,Sakura and Bit left sinking into the quicksands.  
  
I watched as Bit reached out futilely for Sakura,trying to get to her to help,but it was'nt any use,as they were both already up to their necks.  
  
"Callista,hang on!You have to make it!"  
  
Bit yelled to her.I blinked in confusion,wondering how he knew Sakura's real name.I thought I was the only one she had told...  
  
I watched helplessly as they both sank,Sakura letting out a final desperate yell of fear and frustration before going completely under.I swallwed hard,fighting back tears before letting out my own yell.  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
I sat straight up in bed,drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily as I sat there,thinking about my 'dream'.I swallowed hard and whispered to myself,  
  
"I hope that was'nt another vision...but,that all happened before...I mean,Bit and Sakura did'nt die,but...it still happened similarly...why am I still having dreams about it?Is there...something I have'nt seen yet?"  
  
I heard Sakura yawn in the next bed of the hotel room we were in as she stretched a little,looking over to me.  
  
"What's wrong,Van?"  
  
She whispered tiredly.I did'nt wanna pester her and told her,  
  
"Nothing.Just a bad dream.Go on back to sleep.I'm okay."  
  
But Sakura did'nt seem satisfied with that and so walked over to my bed,sitting down on the side.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
I could'nt help but give a slight smile at her concern and caring and replied,  
  
"Nah,I'm okay,really.Just an old nightmare..."  
  
Sakura sighed and nodded.  
  
"If you say so Van.But feel free to wake me up if you feel the need or even just want to,okay?"  
  
"All right.Thanks Sakura,you're the best."  
  
Sakura gave a slight blush and smiled to me,then patting my forehead like I was a little kid and telling me good night before retreating back to bed.I cracked another smile as I watched her and laid back with a yawn,letting myself drift off to sleep as well...  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
The next day,Sakura,Sombra and I found ourselves heading out across the desert once again.As usual,I sat in the back seat of the War Wolf.Gah,this scene was getting way too usual.Sand,sand everywhere you look...  
  
I then figured I'd pass the time by trying to figure out my dream again,thinking back.It was painful,yeah,but what were the visions for if I was'nt gonna try and figure out what they were trying to tell me?  
  
I got this feeling that it had something to do with Bit...it was like it was focused on him and Sakura.  
  
Wait,Sakura!That was it!How could I have not seen it before?!That little boy I had seen on the starcruiser was Bit!And so that meant...  
  
Bit was the brother Sakura thought she had lost all those 11 years ago...  
  
Sakura looked back at me,noticing how silent I had become.She got scared when she saw my pale face.  
  
"Van,are you okay?You don't look good...you're pale.Are you coming down with something?"  
  
Her voice broke me from my thoughts and I blinked,looking to her and managing my reply,  
  
"Oh,no,I'm all right.Just...thinking..."  
  
Sakura sighed,wishing I would talk to her.  
  
"Well,don't hurt yourself..."  
  
She said,turning back to piloting the War Wolf.I wanted to tell her what I had figured out then and there,but...no.No,this was'nt a good time.I'd better wait until she was'nt piloting a Zoid or anything...  
  
That's when Sakura brought the War Wolf to a stop,looking around some.Sombra stopped her Shadow Fox abruptly and turned on the comm. unit,opening a link to Sakura.  
  
"Hey,what's up,Sakura?Why'd you stop like that all of a sudden?"  
  
Sakura shushed her,looking around some.  
  
That's when I heard it...Zoids moving all around us.Somehow or other,Sakura had heard it while the War Wolf was running,and the scanners had'nt picked up anything...neither did we see anything.The Zoids,whatever they were,must've had one heck of a stealth unit...  
  
Sakura growled like an enraged Wolf,meddling with her scanners a little,even going so far as to cross a couple of wires in a quick fashion,trying to pick up on the enemy,but nothing worked.  
  
"Sakura,we can't fight what we can't see...we don't even know what kind of Zoid it is.I hate to say this,but maybe we should make a run for it..."  
  
She then threw a glare at me like I had killed a family member.Just like Sakura...never backs down from a fight.  
  
Sakura and Sombra and I looked all about,but the loaking mechanisms on these Zoids were good.We could'nt seem anything.Sakura even tried letting loose a few rounds of her Wild Weasel Units,but nothin' doin'.The pilots were good too and evaded the fire easily.  
  
I swallowed hard,knowing this was trouble on a stick,but not knowing what we could possibly do about it,all though I wished there was something I could do...  
  
That's when the crystal aroun my neck started to glow.I blinked and looked down at it,then feeling my eyes sting a bit.I grunted and rubbed them before looking up again,surprised as heck when I now saw this literal army of Lightning Saix coming in at us.But Sakura and Sombra were still looking around,trying to find them on radar.  
  
I was the only one who could see them...  
  
"S-Sakura!There's a lightning Saix coming from the left!"  
  
I yelled,Sakura looking back at me strangely.I growled and said,  
  
"Just trust me,Sakura!"  
  
Sakura just nodded and turned to the left,firing off her Wild Weasel Units and taking down the Saix.  
  
But there were still a lot left...and we WERE talking well-piloted Lightning Saix here...  
  
Either way,we kept fighting.I was the eyes of the operation as you can probably guess,pointing out all of the Lightning Saixes' positions to Sakura and Sombra.  
  
Unfortunately,this was'nt enough,as we were sheerly outnumered.And pretty soon,the War Wolf and the Shadow Fox were taken down...  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
I groaned as I came around a while later,bringing a hand to my aching forehead.  
  
"So,you're awake..."  
  
I heard a voice say.I opened my eyes painfully,finding myself staring up into a bright light,causing me to immediately close my eyes back.  
  
"Who...who's there?"  
  
I asked,my headache making my stomach churn right about now.I felt like I might throw up.Then I felt a needle prick my arm,taking some blood.I moved away immediately,nearly faling off the bed I was laying in.Whoever pricked me with the needle chuckled and held me down.  
  
"Just relax now.I'm just running a few test.They won't hurt too much."  
  
I swallowed hard and finally managed to get a good look at this person.He was a tall man with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.He wore these glasses that were just big enough to cover his eyes.I think he purposely stayed at an angle where the light reflected off the lenses so I could'nt see the eyes behind them.And he wore a white lab coat over a red shirt and brown pants...a doctor?No...a scientist...  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I repeated,wanting to know who it was that was 'running tests' on me,all though I had this bad feeling in the pit of my already ill stomach that these were'nt tests...but that they were experiments.  
  
The man smirked to me in a devious manner and finally made his reply,  
  
"My name is Professor Ryota Osamu."  
  
"Ryota Osamu..."  
  
I whispered to myself,feeling that I had heard the name somewhere before...but where?I was'nt sure as I watched Ryota pick up another needle.He looked at it,shook his head,put it down and picked up another.I growled,not liking this one bit.  
  
It was then that I noticed an emblem ambroidered onto his sleeve.  
  
The emblem of the Neo Empire...  
  
Oh my gosh,we had been captured by the Neo Empire!  
  
I stood up without hesitation,Ryota coming over and trying to sit me back down.  
  
"Now now,just relax."  
  
"Where are Sakura and Sombra?!"  
  
I demanded,Ryota never faultering at my yelling.He just smiled at me like nothing was wrong and said,  
  
"Now,don't worry.Your friends are fine."  
  
"Don't give me that,they're not fine!Not while in the presence of the Neo Empire!"  
  
I struggled against Ryota's grip,but he drew yet another needle from his pocket,giving me a quick injection from it.I was immediately paralyzed.I could'nt even move my little finger.  
  
Ryota smirked and got me back onto the bed,laying me on my stomach.  
  
"Now then..."  
  
He began,placing two fingers on my bare back,as I did'nt have a shirt on now.He pressed in a little,my wings automatically coming out.  
  
"I'd like to know more about these..."  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
Sakura growled as she threw herself against the bars of the cell,Sombra just sweatdropping as she said,  
  
"Sakura,maybe that is'nt such a good idea...you're gonna kill yourself trying to get out like that."  
  
Sakura grunted again as she threw herself against the bars once more.  
  
"I don't CARE!Better than being prisoners of the Neo Empire!I swear,every one of these creeps will die by my hand!I swear it!"  
  
Sombra blinked,wondering why Sakura had such a vandetta against the Neo Empire.Sure they were bad,but...Sombra had never seen her this angry before.Never.  
  
The mercenary continued trying to break the cell bars with no luck.She growled again,finding she was doing this a lot lately.But she did'nt pay much attention to that when she saw a Neo Trooper coming down the hallway,his black armor gleaming under the hallogen lights of the hallway.Sakura stuck her head out the bars and yelled at the Trooper.  
  
"Hey,hey let us outta here!Let us out!I ain't gonna tell you again!"  
  
The Neo Trooper kept right on walking,ignoring her as she continued to yell.  
  
"Okay,maybe I'll tell you one more time...pleeeeeeaaassseeee open this door!"  
  
The Neo Trooper walked right on out of sight,Sakura letting out an angered huff.  
  
"Baka..."  
  
She muttered.Sombra sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey,Saku,just cool it down.We'll find a way out of here."  
  
Sakura sighed and turned to her.  
  
"Yeah,but...Van...who knows what they're doing to him?!"  
  
Sombra reached forward and took Sakura by the shoulders,shaking her.  
  
"Sakura,calm down!There's no way we can escape and help Van if you let yourself go ballistic!Now settle down!"  
  
Sakura blinked her aqua eyes a couple of times,the shock of Sombra taking charge like this jerking her back to reality as she nodded slowly.Sombra let go of her shoulders and said,  
  
"That's better.Now,let's try to think..."  
  
The two girls stood there,going into deep thought as they looked about.Sakura looked up to an air vent,knowing that would be a good escape route if they could just get up there...  
  
That's when struggling could suddenly be heard down the hall,Sakura and Sombra immediately seating themselves in the corners of their cell,trying to look like they were'nt doing anything as two Neo Troopers came forward,carrying a struggling person with them.They quickly opened the cell door and threw the young man into the cell with Sombra and Sakura before locking the door back and quickly leaving.  
  
Sakura and Sombra both blinked at this and went over to help this person.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Sombra asked him as he sat up a little,rubbing his forehead.The two girls gasped when they saw his blonde hair and aqua eyes.  
  
"Bit!"  
  
Sakura exclaimed,surprised of who it was.  
  
"The Neo Empire got you too?"  
  
Bit blinked,looking to Sakura with the same surprise.  
  
"Sakura?Oh,man,it's worse than I thought if they could catch /you/..."  
  
Sakura growled slightly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah,the cowards...they fight dirty.They used cloaked Zoids and sheer outnumberings..."  
  
"Same with me..."  
  
Bit sighed,looking around.  
  
"So now what do we do?"  
  
"Try and figure ourselves a way outta here..."  
  
Sakura said,looking back up at the air vent.She smirked,knowing that three people on one another's shoulders could definately reach it...  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
I sighed a while later as I now found myself sitting in a cylindrical,glass cell.The kind they used for experiments...  
  
Experiment...  
  
That's what I was now...just an experiment to someone...  
  
No,I had to stop thinking like that.I had to figure out some way of getting free and finding Sakura and Sombra.  
  
If the Neo Empire had'nt already killed them off,that is...  
  
I shook my head,growling at my incessant thoughts.I had to THINK...  
  
That's when I could have sworn I heard something outside my glass imprisonment.I turned,fearing it may be Ryota.But to my surprise,I saw what looked like the grate off of the ventilation shaft that hung above.I raised an eyebrow before looking up,watching in yet more surprise as I saw someone crawling out of the opening of the duct.  
  
I backed up a little in my cylindrical prison and watched,whoever it was dropping down out of the opening a second later.I sighed with relief when I saw that long,blonde hair and those aqua eyes.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
I whispered,then standing and calling her name out at the top of my lungs,hoping she could hear me through the glass.I saw her sensitive ears twitch and she turned to me,a huge smile coming across her face as I saw Sombra and Bit drop out of the duct behind her.She ran over to me and stood outside the glass vessel.  
  
"Van,we've been looking all over for you!I'm glad you're okay!"  
  
Sakura said,as I now learned there was an automatic comm. unit that allowed us to hear each other,regardless of the thick glass.I pressed my hands against the glass and made my reply,  
  
"I was worried about you too!Man,you have no idea how good it is to see you!"  
  
"Not as good as it is to see you!Now,let's figure a way of getting you outta there!"  
  
She said,looking around the vessel for any and all mechanisms.Sombra and Bit did'nt hesitate to come over and help,looking all about for the respective item.  
  
It went on for a few minutes,and I was starting to think that maybe Ryota had some code or something.But that's when Bit sighed exasperatedly,leaning against a control panel and muttering something under his breath.His hand unknowingly rested on a blue button on the panel,and the glass around me suddenly lifted up with a soft hiss.I blinked in surprise,but did'nt hesitate to get out.  
  
Bit blinked and looked to his hand,sweatdropping.  
  
"Lucky shot..."  
  
He muttered as Sakura suddenly lunged onto me with the tightest hug I had ever felt.I smiled and hugged her back,Sombra and Bit giggling a little,like it was supposed to mean something.Sakura opened her eyes and threw them a quick glare over my shoulder.I sweatdropped and said,  
  
"C'mon,we need to get out of here."  
  
Sakura pulled back and nodded.  
  
"Right...let's get back into the ducts.We came by an exit in there while we were looking for you."  
  
She told me,starting toward the duct opening.Sombra,Bit and I went to follow her,but we all sopped dead in our tracks when the nearby door suddenly flew open,none other than Ryota stepping in.Sakura growled and stepped forward.  
  
"You guys go on!I can take care of 'The Good Doctor' here..."  
  
Ryota simple smirked at her.  
  
"Are you so sure about that,little Callista?"  
  
He said,Sakura blinking in surprise.  
  
"How'd you know my real name?"  
  
She asked,not realizing the way Bit looked at her when she was called that,his jaw dropping as his eyes widened.He repeated the name a couple of times under his breath.  
  
He remembered her,I realized.  
  
He remembers that Sakura's his sister...  
  
Ryota chuckled a little and stepped forward.  
  
"Daughter,I am surprised that you would not recognize your own Father..."  
  
Well,at this point Sakura just thought Ryota to be plain crazy as she sweatdropped.But when he said it,it was like I felt my stomach drop about five feet for some reason...but...he could'nt possibly be telling the truth.Sakura's parents...  
  
"My Mother and Father died when I was five,you liar.I have no parents now..."  
  
Sakura told him,like knowing what I was thinking.But Ryota was about to give Sakura and Bit both one heck of a wake-up call.  
  
"No,they were not your genetic parents.They just took you in after my old lab was raided by Rebels.You see,I made you...both you,and your Brother..."  
  
I saw both Bit and Sakura go pale,Sombra just looking confused.Sakura shook her head though and picked up a metal rod from a nearby table to fight with as she said,  
  
"You're lieing,trying to get my guard down..."  
  
"Let me show you some proof then,Daughter..."  
  
Ryota smirked as he threw his blonde ponytail back a bit,then taking off the glasses that had been hiding his eye color.Jaws dropped all around when we saw that a pair of aqua eyes,just like Sakura's and Bit's,ha been resting behind the glasses all that time...  
  
"No..."  
  
Sakura went pale,dropping the metal rod and backing away.  
  
"No...y-you're wearing contacts or something!You can't be..."  
  
He just smirked to her and came forward,placing his finger under her chin and looking into her eyes.  
  
"You fight so hard against the Neo Empire,and yet you were made by us..."  
  
Sakura shook for a second,then growling and bringing up her fist so fast I never saw it fly into Ryoto's face before he hit the ground.She turned to us after her attack,a mixture of what looked like fear and hatred all the same eminating from her eyes for the Neo Empire and Ryota as she said,  
  
"Come on,let's move before we get caught."  
  
Her words were monotone and unemotional,as she was probably trying to keep them for wanting to hide what she was feeling right now.None of us hesitated to go with the plan of getting out of here though as we all headed back into the air ducts...  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
Thankfully our escape went pretty easy afterwards,and now,after having found out Zoids in the hangar and making a run for it,we all found ourselves hundreds of miles away from the Neo Imperial base that we had been trapped in before as we sat peacefully around a campfire in the middle of the desert.  
  
Well,almost peacefully.  
  
Bit had'nt exactly paid much attention to what Ryota had said about how he had made them,not really caring.That's just how Bit was.Bit was just glad to be alive,really.He was cheerful and happy that we had escaped,and was glad that he had found his sister after so long,trying to catch up on old times with her.  
  
But Bit's words seemed to flow over Sakura,like she was sitting there asleep with her eyes open as she stared into the fire.Bit even poked her a couple of times,but she did'nt respond.I decided to try and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey,come on Sakura,what's buggin' you huh?"  
  
Sakura just sort of gave a frustrated grunt and stood up,staring to run off across the desert.Bit started to get up,but I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head.  
  
"I'll go..."  
  
I told him,starting after Sakura.She was fast,but after being around her and in on her adventures,I had gained similar speed and kept up well,even in the desert sand until I finally caught up with her,gripping her shoulders to stop her running and urning her around to face me.I felt my heart drop when I saw tears running down her face from her glimmering aqua eyes.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
I whispered just before she averted her gaze.  
  
"Please,don't look at me Van..."  
  
She told me.  
  
"I'm just some...Imperial experiment...I don't...I don't deserve to live even..."  
  
"No,Sakura,that's not true...you can't help how you were born!"  
  
Sakura shook her head,apparently thinking otherwise as her tears started to flow more profusely.She reached forward and pushed me away from her,reaching quickly into her combat boot and drawing her combat knife,bringing it toward her throat.I paled when I saw this,but lunged forward regardless,managing to wrestle the knife from her and throw it a distance away.Sakura blinked as though surprised that I had managhed wrestling something from her of all people's grip.She shook her head and started running for the knife again,but I gripped her shoulders once more and turned her to me,then coming on her with a passionate kiss.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she froze for a second,but it was'nt long before she kissed back to me with just as muh love as I had used to kiss her.  
  
We finally pulled back from each other after a minute and stared into each others' eyes.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
I whispered to her.She sniffled,her tears still flowing as she croaked out her reply,  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
With that,she fell onto me,burying her face in my shoulder as she sobbed harder than ever before.I hugged her to my body gently and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Shhhh,it's okay Sakura,it's okay.I don't care who you are or how you were born.You can't help any of that.The circumstances of your birth are irrelevant,it's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are...and believe me,you've done a lot,and I love you..."  
  
Sakura sniffled and nodded,listening to my words as I continued to embrace her and whispered comforting words to her.  
  
This went on for about an hour before Sakura finally fell into a peaceful sleep leaning against my body...  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
End Chapter Seventeen  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
Wow!Another chapter!Yay me!I've never taken a fanfic this far!Ooh,chapter 17!YAY!I hope everyone enjoyed it!Sorry it took so long,but lookie!It's my longest chapter yet!  
  
Van:"The only reason you took so long was because you already started writing the sequ-"  
  
Saku:*Clamps hand over Van's mouth*"Don't tell about that!Sheesh!They're not supposed to know about that yet!"  
  
Sombra:*Scans fanfic files*O.O"You and Van are gonna..."  
  
Saku:"Gah!Stop that!Don't tell them that!Geez!"  
  
Van:"Wha?Wait,what're we gonna do?You're not gonna kill yourself and me in the same fanfic or something like that like Shadowwolf did to poor Brad and Naomi,are you?!"  
  
Saku:"I'll never tell!You'll just have to wait and see!"*ebil gin*  
  
Sombra&Van:*sweatdrop*  
  
Saku:"OKAY!That done,now to all my faithful reviewers!"  
  
(-^)(^-^)(^-)  
  
To Shadowwolf5,  
  
Saku:"Yeah,a lil' mushy,but gah,it seems to show up everywhere,even in Terminator movies.".  
  
Van:"You actually watch those things?"  
  
Saku:"Yes,why?"  
  
Van:*sweatdrop*"No reason..."  
  
Saku:"Gah,whateva!Okay,yeah,last chapter was pointless,but pointless chapters are nice now and then,right?"  
  
Sombra:"I thought you said you only wrote pointless chapters when you did'nt know what to type next in the ACTUAL story..."  
  
Saku:*Sweatdrop*"Erm...anyway,glad you like the last chapter big Shadowwolfwolf Sis!I ope you like this chapter too!"  
  
To Alisa Perne,  
  
Saku:"Hehe,yup!Van and Saku made up..."*Grins @ Van*  
  
Van:*Sweatdrop*"What's going through that whacked head of yours now?"  
  
Sombra:"I think she likes you..."  
  
Saku:*Grin*  
  
Van:O.o*Runs and locks himself in a shelter from Saku*  
  
Saku:"Spoil sport...but anywayz,yesh,Raven is now there to complicate things,and now Ryoto is,as if things were'nt complicated enough.Heh,it's fun to torture the characters!"  
  
Sombra:*shifty glance*"Are you sure that you're not planning on killing yourself and Van both in the fic?"  
  
Saku:"Ahem,right...moving right long..."  
  
To Airhead8324,  
  
Saku:"Thanks!Glad you like!Hehe.Oh,I threw the brick at Raven last night...*cackle*...and yesh,Sakura was thinking of Suicide...hey,wait,you think it's be good if she did?!"  
  
Sombra:"What was that you were saying about it being fun to torture the characters?"  
  
Saku:"......................................................moving right along..."  
  
To Ancient Zoidian,  
  
Saku:"Yesh,Raven's causing trubble and Van's mastered those cutie wings!"*hugles lil' Van plushie with wings*  
  
Sombra:*shifty glance at the doll*"What's that?"  
  
Saku:*hides it*"Nothing!Anyway,erm,yeah,that's okay that you have'nt been reviewing lately AZ,I understand having to print out fanfics to read them for not having time while online."^^"Hope you like this chapter!"  
  
To Sere-estel,  
  
Saku:"GAAHHHHH!PUPPY DOG EYES!!!!!!!!*keels over*  
  
Sombra:*Shakes head*"You guys should see her when there's a spider around..."  
  
Saku:"Grrrr...like they needed to know that!"  
  
Van:*Comes out of the shelter with armor and a camo helmet on*"Back."  
  
Sombra:O.o  
  
Saku:"WOW!!!CUTIE!!!!"  
  
Van:"Gah!"*runs*  
  
Saku:*chases*  
  
Sombra:*sigh*Well,I guess we'll see you guys next chapter.See ya!  
  
~Sombra (Since Saku's off chasing Van.Heh.)  
  
(-^)^(^-^)^(^-)v(^-^)v(-^)^(^-^)^(^-) -------Gotta love the Kirby Dance! 


	18. Rage Against The Machine

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or...a Vision?  
  
During the night,I had another of my awful visions,centered on Sakura's past,as well as her 'future death' along with Bit's.  
  
It was then that I realized that Bit was Sakura's older brother.The one she thought had died with her parents when she was five...  
  
But before I did'nt have a chance to tell her before the Neo Empire had sent out their stealth cloaked Lightning Saix to capture us.Somehow or other,I was able to see the Saix when neither Sakura,Sombra,nor the radars could.It did'nt help much though,as we were captured by sheer outnumbers.  
  
After capture,I awoke to find a scientists named Ryota Osamu 'studying' me.But not long later,after Bit had somehow or other been captured as well,we all got together and managed to escape.But not before Ryota told Sakura an awful secret of her past...  
  
Ryota had made both Sakura and Bit from his own DNA.  
  
Ryota was Sakura's Father...  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Rage Against the Machine"  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Sakura sighed unemotionally as she sat there on her sleeping bag,her fingers dancing in a fast,fluid motion across the keyboard of the laptop that sat on her lap.She had been sitting there for hours...what the heck was she doing?Some sort of RPG or something?  
  
Well,I was curious,so I took a peek over her shoulder.What I saw should'nt have surprised me,but it did.  
  
Sakura was hacking into Neo Imperial systems.  
  
She looked over to me,only now taking notice to me.  
  
"Oh,hi Van."  
  
She said,not mad at me for looking over her shoulder as she went right back to what she was doing.I blinked and finally spoke,  
  
"Hey,Sakura.What're you doing exactly,other than hacking into Neo Imperial systems,apparently..."  
  
She looked over to me another second,then brought up something on the screen.Some sort of a map.  
  
"See,look at this.This is a map of Planet Zi.The Neo Empire has three major bases stationed in various places on the planet.They seem to be after Planet Zi especially before they start too much on other planets,probably being after the Zoids..."  
  
My eyes widened as Sakura spoke and I observed the three bases she had mentioned that were located around the planet.Man,that had to be some difficult info to get,even for a hacker,but Sakura was acting like it was nothing!Sheesh,that girl never ceases to amaze me...  
  
"Now,if you'll observe this data..."  
  
She continued,bringing up a profile of an old,wrinkly looking dude with green skin and yellow eyes,wearing a cloak and hood.  
  
"This is Vicious,yet another Sith and the Neo Empire's leader...just below him is Darth Malice,who bends her back to his every command."  
  
I swallowed hard when I saw a picture of Darth Malice on Vicious' profile.Just hearing her name sent chills down my spine after the last time we met.  
  
"They're both staying on-planet,overseeing some top secret operations that even I can't hack into the files on.And it does'nt say which of the three bases they're in.But if we could take down the base they're staying at and them with it,then the rest of the Neo Empire would go down as well.If you take down the chief,the indians will retreat."  
  
"Top secret project...if it's so secret that you can't hack into it,then it's gotta be something bad.We need to stop them."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yeah.One of the bases is'nt too far away.I say we attack at dawn.I have an attack plan already set up."  
  
"Sounds good to me.But,um,should'nt we tell Sombra and Bit?"  
  
I asked,pointing to their sleeping forms.Sakura looked over at them and sweatdropped.  
  
"Um,let's wait until morning...waking them up now will be one heck of a job."  
  
"Yeah,you're right.Well,let's get on to sleep ourselves."  
  
Sakura nodded and finally shut down the laptop with a yawn.She laid down and pulled her covers up.  
  
"Night,Van."  
  
She said in a sleepy tone.I smiled and snuggled down into my own sleeping bag for the night.  
  
"Night,Saku."  
  
With that,I laid my head down on the pillow and fell asleep.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Later that night was'nt a bed of roses though,that was for sure...  
  
I found myself standing right in the middle of a battlefield,the War Wolf going at it with some sort of red,Dinosaur type Zoid.The pilot of the red Dinosaur-type laughed maniacally,immediately letting me know who he was.  
  
"Raven..."  
  
I growled,watching as he leapt back,the Zoid opening it's mouth and beginning to charge up some sort of a cannon...a Charged Particle Cannon!  
  
"Sakura,get out of his way!!"  
  
I yelled just before the cannon ripped loose a beam of bright,white light.Sakura tried to evade,but the cannon ripped right into the War Wolf.It fell to the ground,lifeless.  
  
"No...no...Sakura..."  
  
I whispered in disbelief of what I had just witnessed,then growling and turning to my enemy.  
  
"Raven,you're gonna pay for this!"  
  
I angrily told Raven in a forceful voice.But he did'nt even seem to acknowledge the fact that I was there as he continued to laugh,turning his Zoid to leave.  
  
"Heh.So Van and the Mercenary are finally dead..."  
  
He snickered,walking off.I swallowed hard,not hesitating to go over to what was left of the War Wolf's cockpit,managing to open up the badly damaged canopy.I froze at what I saw...  
  
There Sakura and I both lay in the cockpit,neither of us breathing.I felt my body start to shake some,then closing my eyes and re-opening them.I thanked the Lord that it had only been a dream when I found myself back in my sleeping bag,next to Sakura.  
  
Or,where Sakura had been anyway.  
  
I sat up,wondering where she went.I looked around some,then smiled when I saw her,curled up right next to Bit.I guess she had had a bad dream too and wanted to be close to big brother...  
  
Brother.Heh.Man,I was glad Sakura had SOME family left...besides that blasted Ryota.  
  
I shook my head and laid back down.It'd be morning soon and I wanted to be fresh for the mission.I yawned and closed my eyes,managing to forget everything for now and falling asleep.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
The four of us were off early at sunrise the next morning.The War Wolf,Shadow Fox and Liger Zero all traveled alongside each other as we made our way through the desert.I sighed to myself as Sakura started briefing us on our attack plan.  
  
"Okay Bit,you and me are gonna head in full force right into their Zoid hangers and start hacking down their Zoids before they can get them mobilized.Sombra,I want you to cover us from the nearby cliffs.Got it?"  
  
Bit and Sombra both nodded.I looked down some,feeling bad that I could'nt do anything.But Sakura seemed to know what I was thinking and turned to me.  
  
"Van,you watch out for any more invisible Zoids,okay?You can see them well when the rest of us can't see them at all."  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure Sakura,I'll keep my eyes open."  
  
Sakura smiled back to me before telling everyone,  
  
"Okay everyone,let's do this.Don't get nervous but don't get careless either.A bad attitude can screw up a sure-win scenario."  
  
Everyone gave a nods,Sakura looking forward.  
  
"All right,let's do this thing."  
  
She said,bringing the War Wolf forward at top speed,Bit running right next to her.I tightened my harness,getting a bad feeling as Sakura and Bit brought their Zoids into the hangar,neither of them hesitating to start hacking down the enemy Zoids before their pilots could get in to mobilize them.  
  
That's when the feeling inside of me suddenly got worse,and I felt a stab of fear go into my heart.I looked forward to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura,be careful!I'm getting a very bad feeling all of a sudden,so watch it!"  
  
Sakura seemed a little confused,but nodded and spoke to Bit on the comlink.  
  
"Hear that Bro?Let's watch ourselves.Van's feelings have never failed to predict danger before."  
  
Bit just nodded a little,not really getting it as he and Sakura continued to hack down the immobilized Zoids with Strike Laser Claw and such.  
  
I then saw a flash of red as something very fast ran past off to our left.  
  
The color red...my feelings were getting worse if that was possible...  
  
"Sakura,the left!Watch the left!"  
  
I yelled out in warning,but the Sakura did'nt have time to react as the War Wolf was suddenly thrown down by the new,red Zoid.Sakura and I both grunted as the War Wolf fell,but managed to hold on to conciousness as I looked up at our opponent,a look of pure terror crossing over my face.  
  
"No...it's the red dinosaur type Zoid from my vision..."  
  
I whispered to myself as Sakura brought her Zoid to a standing position,the War Wolf howling at the new Zoid.The pilot laughed out loud at us as Bit brought the Liger Zero over to make sure Sakura and I were okay.  
  
I knew that laugh,though...just as I had known it in my vision.  
  
"Raven...Sakura,it's Raven,be careful!"  
  
I told her,Sakura nodding as she replied,  
  
"Don't worry,I owe this guy some serious lumps for what he pulled before..."  
  
With that,the War Wolf gave a loud and might howl,heading in at the red Zoid at top speed.Raven just laughed again though as Sakura faked the left and attacked from the right,Raven predicted her move and whirled around,slamming her to the side and turning to the Liger Zero.  
  
As you can probably guess,ith all the being thrown around and everything,I was starting to feel pretty jarred,but Sakura was'nt about to give up as she brought the War Wolf to stand again,muttering profanities under her breath as she ran in at Raven's Zoid from behind,the Liger Zero making a leap from the front.  
  
This never phased Raven though,as he leapt forward and put the weight of his Zoid into it,knocking Zero over and turning around,whipping Sakura with the tail again.  
  
"Fools!You're crazy if you think you can defeat the Geno Breaker!"  
  
He yelled,giving a maniacal laugh afterwards.  
  
Sakura was officially made now though,and I knew it.  
  
"You wanna fight with me,huh?Okay,let's get this party started..."  
  
She said,reaching over and hitting the MP3 player on the dashboard.Some loud metal music started blaring over the speakers (The end theme to Zoids:New Century Zero full version just so you people know.^_~) as Sakura made another run in at Raven,faking a low attack this time and making a leap.This actually caught Raven off guard and sent him reeling back.He caught himself though and managed to keep from falling,his Zoid roaring at us.  
  
The Liger Zero was on it's feet by now,but some of the Neo Empire's men had also managed to mobilize their Zoids,and so Bit was havin to hold them off while Sakura tried to take care of Raven.  
  
I shook as I sat there behind Sakura,knowing what would happen unless I figured out a way of preventing it...but how?I reached forward and nudged Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Sakura we should all leave,now!Something really bad is gonna happen!"  
  
Sakura did'nt notice me though,shrugging me off as she brought the War Wolf to circle around in at Raven.He just smirked and tried to swipe his tail at the War Wolf's legs.Sakura had anticipated such though,skilfully leaping over the Geno Breaker's tail and making a slash of Strike Laser Claw.  
  
But Raven was ready,turning and grabbing the War Wolf's paw in the Geno Breaker's jaws,Sakura yelping in surprise as the enemy Zoid picked us up and tossed us across the hangar,the War Wolf making contact with a wall and crumbling it as it fell.Sakura tried to get it up,but it would'nt budge.  
  
Raven laughed and started toward us,stopping a good distance away and setting his Zoid in position,the mouth opening as a cannon emerged from it.A Charged Partical Cannon!  
  
"Oh,no..."  
  
I whispered,feeling my heart start to race inside my chest as the cannon began charging up.I attempted to get Sakura to move,but she just would'nt leave the War Wolf.I swallowed hard,not knowing what to do as the cannon continued to charge.I felt like this was it and let out a yell.  
  
The cannon finally ripped loose,sending a hot white beam of light toward the War Wolf,both Sakura and I sure that this was the end.  
  
But something strange happened...  
  
The cannon's beam dispersed about just before it would have hit the War Wolf,as I only now noticed the crystal around my neck glowing as well as the blue shield that suddenly enshrouded our Zoid.y eyes widened,and I uddenly knew hat I had to do.I gripped the crystal between my hands and closed my eyes,starting to concentrate.  
  
Sakura looked bak at me,opening her mouth to speak,but then stayed quiet upon realizing my concentration as the crystal started to glow brighter,the light showing between my fingers until it was blinding.Sakura covered her eyes,the light soon fading.She looked to where I had been...but I was'nt there now.Sakura's aqua eyes widened,wondering where I was as the same light that came from the crystal now started to envelope the War Wolf,Sakura shivering slightly as the controls changed right in front of her,but she recognized them.  
  
"The Celeste Wolf's controls..."  
  
She whispered to herself,now knowing where I was as the light faded,a very surprised Raven now looking on at the Celeste Wolf's black,white ann blue armor,as well as it's crystalline weapons,claws and teeth.It gave a might howl at him,Sakura smirking and not hesitating to take the controls as my voice came over the speakers in her cockpit,  
  
"Sakura,you okay up there?"  
  
I asked,Sakura's smirks turning into a grin as she replied,  
  
"Yeah,I'm cool.You?"  
  
"Cool as ice."  
  
"All right!NOW the party starts!"  
  
Raven growled,not liking this one bit,since he did'nt understand it or know what to expect as he charged up his cannon again,ready to fire.But Sakura was quick,the Celeste Wolf disappearing from Raven's sight and suddenly reappearing behind him,the crystalline claws glowing with a prismatic,rainbow light.  
  
"Strike Prism Claw!"  
  
Sakura yelled,bringing it down and slicing right into the Geno Braker's frame and doing major damage.Raven let out a growl and twisted his Zoid around in an effort to throw her off.It worked,but the Celeste Wolf was far more flexible than the War Wolf,Sakura managing to land it on it's feet and make another run at Raven before he could recover from the last move,whipping out the crystalline blades on either side of her Zoid as she ran,soon slicing Raven's Zoid literally in half before he could react.  
  
The Geno Breaker fell over in two pieces,Raven shouting profanities from the cockpit as Sakura smirked,as I did the same in the Zoid Core.  
  
That's when alarms suddenly started going off everywhere,Bit opening a link to Sakura.  
  
"Saku,they've set the base to self-destruct!We have to get out of here now!"  
  
Sakura nodded,neither she nor Bit hesitating to bring their Zoids out of the place at top speed as the base blew just behind them,the force sending the Celeste Wolf and the Liger Zero to the ground.Fortunately,no serious damage was done and the Zoids returned to their feet easily.  
  
"Well,that's a few less Neo Imperial Scum to worry about..."  
  
She muttered with a satisfied smirk.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Needless to say I was dog tired later that night.Erm,well,Wolf tired actually as I fell right onto my sleeping bag,falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow,everyone chuckling at me slightly.  
  
"He deserves a good rest."  
  
Sakura commented,Bit and Sombra nodding vigorously in agreement.  
  
"Sure does,after merging with a Zoid and what not."  
  
Bit said,taking a bite of the hot dog he had just roasted over the fire.Sombra smiled at his 'healthy apetite',as it was the sixth hot dog he'd eaten that night.She then looked to Sakura and said,  
  
"So,you think Van and the War Wolf will merge again?"  
  
"I dunno Sombra.It's nice,but it take so much out of him...and I'm afraid...if he's merged with the War Wolf like that,don't you think he can feel it's pain?"  
  
Sakura said,Sombra and Bit both blinking at this.Bit then spoke around a bite of hot dog,  
  
"Never thought about that..."  
  
Sakura nodded,looking into the fire.  
  
"But he may have to do it again...he's only done it when it seemed like the last alternative...I just hope he'll be okay..."  
  
She said,looking to me with a sigh with the thought,  
  
"Van,nothing can happen to you.I won't let it.You mean too much to me..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
End Chapter 18  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And now,to all my loyal reviewers!  
  
To Shadowwolf5,  
  
Saku:"Lol.Yes,muhiness.I can't escape it,but oh well!And gah,your infamous popcorn throwing again,ne?"  
  
Van:"Saku,you have wierd taste in friends..."  
  
Saku:"But you're one of my friends..."  
  
Van:*Ponders this*"Hey!"  
  
Sombra:*Giggle fit*  
  
Saku:"Hehe.Well,anyway,glad you liked last chapter,Sis!Thanks!I hope you like this one too!"  
  
To Alisa Perne,  
  
Saku:"It's okay!My own fault for taking so long to update!"*cusses out Writer's Brick*"But yup,messy situations are the fun,and Ryota's only gonna be half of their troubles..."*Evil grin*  
  
Van:"Oh,great,what're you gonna put us through now?!?!"  
  
Sombra:"Something tells me we don't wanna know..."  
  
Bit:"Yeah,after what she's already put me through,and I just entered the story fully!"  
  
Saku:"Oh,be quiet you three.It's not like it's THAT bad!"  
  
Van,Sombra & Bit:O.o  
  
Saku:"..........................*sweatdrop*Right...anyway,thanks for reviewing,Alisa!Glad you like it so far!"^_^  
  
To Hannah,  
  
Saku:"Ooh,a new reviewer!SWEET!Yes,I will continue!"  
  
Van:"New reviewer only equals one more reason for her to put us through total chaos..."  
  
Bit & Sombra:*Nod nod*  
  
Saku:*Shifty eyes @ her group*"I'm totally unappreciated...it could be worse,I could be putting you guys in a Barney fanfiction..."  
  
Van,Sombra & Bit:O.O"Come to think of it,this is'nt so bad..."  
  
Saku:"That's what I thought...anyway,thanks Hannah!Glad you like it!"  
  
Well,that's it for now.I'll continue as soon as possible!Bye,everyone!  
  
~Saku 


	19. Deadly Dreams

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or...a Vision?  
  
Sakura had found out about three main Neo Imperial bases spread out across Planet Zi,as well as the fact that Darth Malice herself was holde up in one,commanding the takeover.Sakura,Bit,Sombra and I decided to make an attack on the nearest base.  
  
It all seemed easy enough at first,as we had a good strategy worked out.Until something unexpecte happened...Raven showed up again in an all new Zoid:The Geno Breaker.  
  
Sakura and the War Wolf fought hard,but Raven was just too powerful.It looked as though he and the Geno Breaker had won.  
  
But then,as my will to stop him grew stronger,I combined with the War Wolf once again,changing it into the Celeste Wolf.Raven never stood a chance now,and was defeated.  
  
My question now though is...what is the next challenge we'll have to face?  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Deadly Dreams"  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
I sighed to myself as I sat in the back seat of the War Wolf,not feeling as energetic as usual as I boredly watched the desert pass by outside,Sakura sitting in the pilot's seat and listening to Knuckles' theme from Sonic Adventure DX.She always liked that song for some reason.She always said that she and Knuckles had a lot in common.  
  
I had to agree,but right now,I could be less interested as Sakura sang,  
  
"Here I come,rougher than the rest of them.The best of them,tougher than leather.You can call me Knuckles,unlike Sonic I don't chuckle.I'd rather flex my muscles.I'm hard as nails,it ain't hard to tell.I break 'em down whether they solid or frail."  
  
She was starting to get annoying with that rap song.Even Jailhouse Rock was more welcome at the moment.My head was starting to hurt.I reached under the seat and grabbed one of the Japanese fans,unfurling the camouflage cloth on it's brown,wooden prongs and blowing some air onto my face.Everything's camouflage with her...  
  
"Sakura,could you PLEASE turn on the air conditioner?I know you like the heat,but I feel like a turkey in the oven back here..."  
  
The blonde mercenary looked back at me in a confused manner,raising an eyebrow.  
  
"But,Van,the air conditioner is on...I have it set to about 70 degrees farenheit..."  
  
"Are you sure it's not broken or something?"  
  
"I'm positive...are you feeling okay?"  
  
I sighed agitatedly,wiping a little sweat from my brow.  
  
"Yeah just tired...and I've got a headache..."  
  
"You might be getting sick..."  
  
Sakura said worriedly,putting the War Wolf on auto pilot and turning around in her seat to look at me again.She placed a hand on my forehead and gasped.  
  
"Van,you're burning up with fever!No wonder you're hot!"  
  
I looked up at her,just sighing and looking back down,knowing what was coming next.She was about to go ballistic over my little fever...  
  
Sakura sat back down in her seat again and turned on the comlink,opening links to Bit and Sombra.  
  
"Bit!Sombra!Change of course!We're heading to the nearest town right away!"  
  
Bit and Sombra looked at each other in confusion a second before returning their gazes to Sakura.  
  
"Howcome?What's wrong?"  
  
Bit asked.  
  
"Van's sick,burning up with fever.He needs a doctor."  
  
Came her reply as she looked to the datamap to her side.  
  
"We're heading to Kazeno Yume City.It's the closest place."  
  
Bit and Sombra nodded without hesitation,terminating their links to Sakura and turning their run in the respected the direction,Sakura doing the same.  
  
I did'nt argue though.I admit,I did'nt wanna go to a doctor,but I was in no mood to argue what with my headache and all.I just leaned back,closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep.  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
When I came around,I found myself snuggled comfortably under the covers of a bed.I smiled,glad to have some comfort as I relaxed my body,opening my eyes a bit and looking around.  
  
My comfort suddenly disappeared when I found I was laying in a hospital room.I sat straight up,not liking this one bit.But my head started to pound again,harder than it had before,and so I had to lay back down.I closed my eyes again,wishing to just go back to sleep.  
  
That's when I heard the nearby door open with a slight creak.I did'nt bother to look,the light only making my head hurt worse,if that was possible right now,then hearing whoever it was walk toward me.I just kept my eyes closed though,not caring who it was and only wanting relief.  
  
I then felt the person who had just entered the room take my arm,pricking it with a needle.I winced and opened my eyes,seeing that this person was actually a doctor.A blonde headed doctor with big glasses to be exact.But he looked familiar as he smiled to me and said,  
  
"There now,just relax...you've been quite ill and still have yet to fully recover."  
  
I just nodded slowly,feeling myself starting to fall asleep again as I watched this doctor smirk,once again looking familiar to me.The doctor then took off his glasses to clean them,revealing his aqua eyes...oh my gosh,it was Ryota!  
  
Once I realized who it was,I began struggling to get up,but finding myself too weak and ill to do so,Ryota easily holding me down.  
  
"Now now,don't fret.I'm not going to hurt you Van,just...examine you."  
  
He said I grunted and started to call out for help,but he had apparently anticipated this,taking the oxygen mask from nearby and putting it over my face.I did'nt give up though,trying every way I could think of to writhe from him and get away.But when he gave me that needle earlier,it must have had some sort of strong anisthetic in it,as before long,I found myself too sleepy to fight anymore and finally let my body drift into an easy slumber,knowing there was nothing more I could do right now.  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
After what seemed like only seconds to me,I started to come around,slowly but surely opening my eyes.I closed them back again quickly,remembering that I had'nt had the best experiences with waking up lately,but I figured I should know what was going on around me and soon forced my eyes open,taking in my surroundings.  
  
I found myself in a really strange place...a desert with shiny,black sand.The time was apparently night,as I looked up and only saw more black except for the full twin moons,but I saw no stars...how bizarre...yet familiar...  
  
I shook my head,not liking this place as I looked around,my eyes soon resting on what looked like some lights on the horizon.I figured it must be a town or city or something and so headed for it,just wanting to get out of this place.  
  
But it seemed so far...like the closer I got to it,the farther away it seemed.I finally got frustrated and unfurled my wings,starting to fly toward the lights.  
  
It still took me a while,but I finally reached my destination,finding it was a large city with only a few lights,all the buildings being made out of black metal.I felt chills go up my spine as I entered this city,even though it still seemed so familiar.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
I asked no one imparticular,not expecting an answer,but I got one anyway...  
  
"You're in my world now,Ancient Zoidian..."  
  
I heard an all too familiar voice seethe at me,looking all about.  
  
"Ryota!"  
  
I yelled in anger.  
  
"Where are you?!"  
  
I heard him let out a maniacal laugh,but I could'nt see him.That frustrated me to no end.Ryota then spoke again,his loud voice booming throughout the empty streets and bouncing loudly off of the metal buildings,  
  
"Give yourself up to me and I will let you free of this world."  
  
I growled,looking up and about,but still not seeing any trace of Ryota as I reeplied loudly,  
  
"Never!I'll never give myself up to you!"  
  
Ryota laughed again,several places around me suddenly starting to warp and swirl,then forming up into some sort of dragon-like creatures I had never seen before.They looked like humans somewhat at the same time though,standing on to legs and having hands and feet,but all with claws and green scales,a long slender tail,bat-like dragon wings,long crests on their heads rather than hair,and gleeming ruby eyes.I swallowed hard,wondering what these things were.  
  
"You've nowhere to go,Van..."  
  
Ryota guffawed from wherever he was as the dragon/human hybrids started to close in on me.  
  
"Even if you do escape my minions,you won't escape from this world until I let you out.This world is all inside your mind,you see."  
  
I blinked,wondering about this.The hybrids stopped for now,waiting for Ryota to finish speaking apparently.  
  
"Inside my mind?"  
  
I asked,Ryota chuckling.  
  
"Yes.You see,in reality,you're laying asleep in my laboratory,as I am.I placed our minds in tandem you see,so this world is in your mind.A "dream world" if you will,but I'm the one who controls everything here now."  
  
Ryota laughed again.Man,that laugh was seriously starting to get annoying.I then growled again,having ha just about enough of this.  
  
"Okay,so if I'm in your lab,you definately have me,so why go messing with my dreams?That does'nt make sense..."  
  
"Oh,but it makes perfect sense!You see,your Ancient Zoidian powers lay deep within the recesses of your mind,and if I am here,then I can get those powers for myself.All though...I must have you to submit to me first in order to do that,but that's only a minor setback."  
  
"There is no way on Zi I'm letting those powers fall into your hands!I'll die before I let you have those powers!"  
  
"Well,if you're dead,the powers will be up for grabs,so maybe killing you would be a whole lot easier than trying to get you to submit."  
  
I cursed myself mentally,the Hybrid creatures starting to move in again.I swallowed hard,spreading my wings again and flying straight upward,just in time to evade their attack.But they were'nt ready to give up yet,oh no...not nearly.They all spread their own bat-like wings and headed after me.I swallowed hard and flew as fast as I could,hoping to get away from them as Ryota's malicious laugh once more filled the air...  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
"WHADDYA MEAN HE'S DISAPPEARED?!?!"  
  
Sakura yelled angrily at one of the doctors as she,Sombra and Bit stood outside my room.Bit and Sombra backed up,realizing she was officially mad now as the doctor replied,  
  
"I'm sorry,we're not sure what happened.A nurse went to check on him and he was gone.We looked all over the hospital as well,but no sign of him."  
  
Both fear and anger seemed to cloud Sakura's expression as she looked down for a second,then back up to Sombra and Bit.  
  
"Well he's definatly not in the hospital then,so we'll have to find him ourselves!The Empire may have gotten him!"  
  
"But Saku,we have no idea where to start looking..."  
  
Bit started to argue,then getting a vicious glare from his sister before she spoke again,  
  
"It does'nt matter!We have to find him!"  
  
Bit sweatdropped as Sakura towered over him.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
He sort of squeaked,Sombra sweatdropping as well as Sakura nodded.  
  
"All right,let's move out then!"  
  
Bit and Sombra nodded,Sakura turning and heading out.  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Needless to say I was'nt having the best of luck at the moment.I had by now managed to get away from the Hybrid creatures,but they had left their mark on me either way.Several marks really,mainly cuts and bruises and a broken wing,so I was forced to go forward on foot.  
  
I at the present moment found myself at about the center of the dark city I guessed,breathing heavily as I leaned against one of the black-metal buildings.  
  
"I think I lost 'em..."  
  
I muttered to myself,then suddenly feeling a shadow cast itself over me from behind.I swallowed hard and turned around,seeing Ryota standing there.He looked even darker than usual,if that's possible,as he stepped toward me slowly and leisurely.  
  
I backed up with each step he took,too tired,hurt and worn out to turn and break into a run like I wanted.Ryota just smirked at me and continued forward.  
  
I then felt my back press against the cold,hard steel outer wall of a building,Ryota stopping in front of me as he loomed,eyes glowing a bit with certain anticipation.  
  
"You're hurt..."  
  
He said with a tone that sent chills up and down my spine several times over.  
  
"Let me eliminate the pain for you right now!"  
  
With those words,he brought his hand up toward my face,making me sure he'd slap me as I closed my eyes.  
  
But...there was no pain.  
  
I opened my eyes again curiously,looking up just a little to see that Ryota had his hand on my forehead in a gentle manner.I felt in a daze,like I would lose conciousness as I tried to move away,but could'nt.  
  
I then felt something...like part of me was leaving me...it was wierd.What the heck was Ryota doing?It took me a minute,but I then realized it...  
  
Ryota was taking my powers.  
  
I could'nt let that happen.I knew that if Ryota had my powers,then it would be chaos for everyone.I knew I had to stop him,starting to struggle as best I could,but Ryota held me tight.It all seemed useless...  
  
Then,suddenly,Ryota let out a yell of pain and jumped back from me,my body flooded with the feeling of my powers returning.I wondered what had happened to him until he stepped to the side a little,and there stood the familiar form of Sakura's Mother!She looked to me immediately and called out,  
  
"Van,hurry and get out of here!You need to find the portal in this dreamworld that leads to conciousness!"  
  
I nodded and started to turn,but then stopped,looking back to her and asking,  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me,I can handle Ryota.This dreamworld is partially yours,so you partially control it.As long as you believe I will be all right here,I will.Now go!"  
  
She replied.I swallowed hard and nodded again,reluctantly turning and leaving as fast as my tired legs would carry me,adrenaline fueling it all as I did so,hoping to soon find this 'Portal to Conciousness'...  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
"He should be around here somewhere..."  
  
Sakura was telling Sombra and Bit in the meantime as they found themselves combing the forest in the War Wolf and Shadow Fox.Bit would have taken the Liger Zero,but Sakura was afraid it's bright white color would attract unwanted attention,and so she had Bit sit in the back seat of the War Wolf.  
  
Sombra looked to Sakura on the comlink and asked,  
  
"How can you be sure of that,Sakura?All I see is trees,and nothing's coming up on my radar..."  
  
Sakura looked around a little before making her reply,  
  
"That crystal he wears...it gives off an unusual energy.I rigged the War Wolf's radars to pick up on that energy a couple of weeks back."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
Bit commented,Sakura smirking inwardly as she kept an eye on her radar.She could now see something on it strong.  
  
"He's close..."  
  
She said,smiling as she brought the War Wolf forward,the Shadow Fox following suit.Before long,they had come up on a run-down old building in the middle of the dense woods.  
  
"Looks like he's in there then."  
  
Sombra noted,Sakura jumping down from the War Wolf's cockpit and going inside.Sombra and Bit followed her without hesitation.  
  
The inside of the building was broken-down and dusty,the place looking like it had'nt been inhabited in years.Bit sneezed at all the dust and said,  
  
"Man,if Van's here,he's died of sneezing by now...especially if he's got allergies..."  
  
"I'm not so sure he is here...maybe the War Wolf was detecting something else."  
  
Sombra added,running her finger over a table that had a literal inch of dust on it.Sakura grunted and looked to the floor.  
  
"Maybe not,look at this...good thing all this dust is here.You can see some footprints and a broad line,where it looks like someone was dragged..."  
  
Bit blinked at this,Sombra just nodding as she looked at these trails in the dust and said,  
  
"You're right...so if we just follow this trail,we'll find Van then."  
  
Sakura nodded,drawing her 357 Magnum and heading forward silently,Bit and Sombra following her like always.  
  
It was'nt long later that the three found themselves descending a dark staircase,the old,dank smell of upstairs dissapating as they went down,the scent being replaced with what was similar to a hospital's.They all found it strange until they saw a light at the bottom of the staircase,where they soon exited and found themselves in some sort of laboraory.Sakura stood there in shock a moment,then growled and checked her Magnum to make sure it was loaded.  
  
"Ryota...shoulda known...that guy never gives up..."  
  
She muttered,then looking to Bit and Sombra.  
  
"Bit,you take left.Sombra,you take right.I'll go down the middle."  
  
The two nodded and headed their designated ways without hesitation,Sakura moving forward quickly and silently,never missing a lick as her aqua eyes searched the room like a hawk.  
  
Then,she finally came up on something.She saw Ryota ahead,sitting in a chair at a computer terminal,looking as though he were asleep as he sat there with what appeared to be a virtual reality helmet on his head.  
  
"Is he playing .Hack?"  
  
She thought to herself as she moved in closer,observing the computer screen in front of Ryota.It was all written in zeroes and ones;Computer data code;except for what was written across the top of the screen as the program name:"Dreamscope"  
  
Sakura was in a good bit of confusion right now,poking Kendo a little to see if he'd awaken,but he did'nt.He was out cold.She chuckled slightly at his reluctance to depart from slumber,then hearing a grunt and looking up to see where the sound had emitted from.She gasped.  
  
There I laid up on a metal bed,not moving other than my breathing,as though in a deep sleep.Sakura swallowed hard and moved closer,taking notice to the fact that I was wearing a helmet similar to Ryota's.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
She asked no one imparticular,then narrowing her eyes and drawing out her mini-comm. unit.  
  
"Bit,Sombra,do you read me?"  
  
She said,then receiving the replies,  
  
"Loud and clear,Saku."  
  
"What's up,Sis?You find Van?"  
  
Sakura nodded out of habit,mentally making note to stop nodding out of habit,as it was silly when no one could see it over an audio-only comm. unit.  
  
"Yeah,I found him,but...well,it's wierd,and it's best if you come see for yourselves.Just follow my signal."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"On our way."  
  
Sakura sighed and terminated her links with them for now,then making a link to the War Wolf as she took a connector cable and hooked it into Ryota's computer.  
  
"War Wolf,scan the program called "Dreamscope" on this rig and tell me what it's about."  
  
The War Wolf gave her a growl and started scanning the program,Sakura leaning against the wall and patting her foot as she hummed "Open Your Heart" to herself.It was'nt long before the War Wolf had the infoand started growling to her again,Sakura blinking in surprise just as Sombra and Bit showed up,both of them amazed and confused by what they saw.Sakura looked to them,shutting down the comm unit.  
  
"Sakura,what is this?"  
  
Sombra asked,the blonde in question then making her reply,  
  
"It's a program called Dreamscope.Ryota's using it to sync his dreams with Van's,so he can enter Van's mind.I'm guessing he's trying to get into Van's mind to attempt taking his powers or at least figure them out."  
  
"Well then,let's take that darn helmet thing off of Van and leave Ryota with it..."  
  
Bit said,starting to pull my helmet off,but Sakura grabbed his wrists and stopped him.  
  
"Don't do that while the program's running,you knucklehead!You wanna cause him severe brain damage?!"  
  
Bit backed up,Sombra narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Hey,he did'nt know.No reason to bite his head off..."  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to make some snappy comeback,but then stopped and sighed.  
  
"You're right,sorry.I'm just worried about Van,I guess..."  
  
Sombra nodded and patted Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay.That's understandable."  
  
Bit smiled.  
  
"Yeah,no biggie.But...then what do we do to help Van?"  
  
Sakura ran a hand through her hair and scratched her head a little as she replied,  
  
"One of us is gonna have to go in..."  
  
Bit swallowed hard,not liking the sound of that.  
  
"Um,go in where?"  
  
He asked,Sakura looking to him and answering bluntly,  
  
"Into their dream,to stop Ryota and get Van out the proper way with no risk of brain damage."  
  
Bit shuddered,the thought scaring him of what might be in such a world as of dreams.  
  
"So,which one of us is going in then?"  
  
Sombra asked,Sakura tossing her the 357 Magnum.Sombra barely managed to catch it,scared to death she'd hit the trigger and nearly dropping it as Sakura took the only unused helmet.  
  
"I'm going in.I know Van better than anyone,so I know somewhat what to expect in a dream that's partially his.You guys make sure nothing goes wrong while I'm out.Anything happens,call the War Wolf,he'll give you instructions."  
  
"But Sakura!"  
  
Bit protested,taking her wrists.  
  
"It's gotta be dangerous in there,more dangerous than real life maybe."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So,I don't wanna end up losing you!I just got you back...and I don't wanna end up losing you again now Sis...and if I lose you like this,I won't be able to get you back...please..."  
  
Sakura sighed,shaking her head a little.  
  
"Sorry Bit,but this is just something I gotta do...Van means a lot to me,and I can't just sit back and let this happen.I have to help him...Van's the reason I'm still alive,that I did'nt kill myself or be killed a few times before...this is the least I can do for him."  
  
Bit looked into her eyes a moment,like trying to figure out why she was going through with a crazy stunt like this.He then just smiled a little and let go of her wrists.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow,Sombra blinking in surprise at how easily Bit had laid off as he said,  
  
"Just be careful,Sis."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and asked,  
  
"Okay,so...you're just letting me do this just like that?"  
  
"Sure.It's obvious that you really love Van,and you're not gonna stop until he's out of there.That's just the way you are.You'll be okay."  
  
Sakura blushed deeply when Bit talked about how she loved me,but she then just smiled,hugging bit and whispering,  
  
"Thanks Bro."  
  
Bit smiled and hugged her back softly.  
  
"Anytime,Sis.Now go,Van needs ya."  
  
Sakura nodded and slid from Bit's embracement,looking about until her aqua eyes rested on the mental bed next to mine.She did'nt hesitate to lay down on it,putting the helmet on.Bit and Sombra watched her worriedly as the helmet's effects started to take hold,and she started slipping into a deep sleep...  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
In the meantime,I had had no luck whatsoever finding this 'Portal to Conciousness'.I was starting to wonder if Sakura's Mother telling me that was all part of the dream or what.  
  
I breathed heavily as I leaned against a black,steel building,saying a silent prayer before limping forward again,looking about and making sure Ryota was'nt close by.I did'nt see him anywhere,but it was like I could feel him watching me.The thought sent shivers up and down my body.  
  
I swallowed my fear though,knowing it was imperative that I got out of here,and soon.Either that,or a whole lot of people were gonna suffer under Ryota's power.I forced myself to move forward.  
  
Then,as I limped along,I suddenly stopped as I heard something...the faint sound of footsteps not too far off.I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and looked around for a place to hide,soon finding one behind some metal paneling and ducking there.  
  
I peeked around the edge,watching carefully for the owner of the footsteps and anything that might be an enemy.Someone then came into view,but it was'nt Ryota or any of the Hybrid creatures...it was Sakura!  
  
I started to call out her name immediately,but was suddenly stopped as a hand clamped over my mouth from behind,whoever it was using their free arm to restrain me from getting away.I struggled though,not about to give in now as I managed to bite down on my captor's hand,making him give a yell of pain and pull back their hand.  
  
"Sakura!Over here!"  
  
I yelled,Sakura then turning my way.She did'nt hesitate to head in,bringing her fist around in a powerful right hook punch and knocking out the enemy,who fell to the ground in a slump.Sakura looked to me.  
  
"You okay,Van?"  
  
She asked.I nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah,I'm okay,thanks...but how'd you get here Saku?"  
  
"I'll explain later,but for now,let's get you to the portal.That's where I entered in at,so I know where it is."  
  
"All right,let's get going then!"  
  
Sakura nodded,taking my arm and putting it across her shoulders,helping me walk.I smiled.  
  
"Thanks,Sakura.I owe you one."  
  
Sakura smiled back and said,  
  
"Don't mention it.Least I can do after all you did for me."  
  
I just continued to smile and go along,too tired to really want to talk now as I did so.We continued on like this for what seemed to me like forever.All I wanted to do was crash in a nice soft bed and go to sleep...  
  
"Not much farther now,Van."  
  
Sakura told me,smiling in a reassuring manner.  
  
"Just hold on a little longer."  
  
With that,we rounded a corner that led to the edge of the city,and there stood the portal.I smiled and thanked the Lord we had finally made it as I looked at this portal.It was pretty much what you'd expect:sort of a large circle of soft blue light.But somehow...this felt all too easy...  
  
"Come on."  
  
Sakura prompted,helping me forward and toward the portal.It looked like we had made it,but then...  
  
"Not so fast,Solo!"  
  
We suddenly heard Ryota's voice boom out as he appeared out of nowhere,blocking our way to the portal.  
  
"Flyheight belongs to me,just as you do daughter.So you can forget getting out of here."  
  
Sakura growled,wanting to go in at him and just rip him apart I could tell,seeing the fire burning in her aqua eyes.  
  
"You...I can't believe I was made from such sick genetics as yours..."  
  
She told him in an enraged tone,Ryota simply laughing.  
  
"Well,you were,luv.Now,just lay down and surrender to me..."  
  
He seethed,moving closer in a strange way,as though floating across the ground.Sakura was'nt backing down though as she glared at him.If looks could kill,Ryota would have been dead about 10 times before he hit the ground,I'm positive.  
  
"You want him,you'll have to go through me."  
  
She warned.Ryota just laughed again as he continued to come closer,Sakura and I backing away slowly.It looked like we had had it for sure,but then...  
  
"Leave them alone."  
  
A familiar,female voice called out,Sakura's eyes widening when she heard it.We both looked up,Ryota turning to see Sakura's Mother standing there,glaring him down.I looked to Sakura,watching as tears welled up in her eyes.Even after all these years,she still recognized her Mother,I realized...  
  
Ryota scoffed at Sakura's Mother and said,  
  
"What do you plan to do about it,witless female?Try to hold me off like you did before to let Flyheight escape?"  
  
"No..."  
  
She replied coldly,holding out her hand as a crystalline,double-edged sword suddenly appeared in it,shining brightly in 7 prismatic colors.  
  
"I plan to finish you here and now.You made a mistake coming here,where I can easily take you out."  
  
I just watched in awe,trusting her with everything I had,remembering what she had said before about my belief in her in this world.  
  
Ryota seemed to be getting scared now,his eyes darting about before he made a dash for the portal.But Sakura's Mother stopped him,pushing him back and going in at him quickly with her crystal blade.Ryota jumped back just in time to evade it,then drawing his own blade suddenly:A double-edged sword of which the blade was seemingly made of black light.  
  
I felt Sakura start shivering as she hugged me close,watching all of this with wide eyes.Was it just me,or...was she...scared?Nah,I was imagining things.I had to be.Sakura never gets scared...does she?Well,either way,I continued to watch as well,Sakura's Mother narrowing her eyes and moving forward like a bullet,slicing Ryota's sword with her own before he could react.  
  
"This is it..."  
  
I thought,knowing what was coming as I automatically covered Sakura's eyes,her Mother making one final slash as Ryota for the finishing blow,slicing him deep in his neck.  
  
I closed my own eyes,not wanting to see what I knew was there as I stood there with Sakura,Ryota's now lifeless body disappearing into a whisp of black smoke,almost as though he was never there.  
  
When I heard nothing more going on,I finally opened my eyes again,looking up to see Sakura's Mother standing over us.I smiled softly and removed my hand from Sakura's eyes so she could see now.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
Was the first and only word that escaped her lips as she teared up,throwing herself on her Mother with a hug,never wanting to let go.I smiled as I watched this,just staying back as Sakura's Mother hugged her back gently and rocked her some.  
  
"Ssshh,it's all right,sweetheart.Ryota's gone now...ssshhh..."  
  
She told her daughter,Sakura sniffling and nodding,then looking up.  
  
"Mom,I missed you so much..."  
  
She whispered,her Mother sighing and whispering back,  
  
"I never left you,Callista.I was always watching after you...always."  
  
Sakura smiled slightly and continued to hug her Mother,who soon stood and looked to me.  
  
"Van,take care of her,all right?"  
  
Sakura looked up in surprise and said,  
  
"Huh?But where are you going?You're not leaving me again,are you?I just got you back!"  
  
"I never left you love,like I told you.I was always watching after you,you just never realized it.I never have and never will leave you,darling...I'll always be with you,whether you can see and hear me or not,all right?"  
  
Sakura sniffled and just nodded slowly,her Mother looking back to me.  
  
"Take care of her,please."  
  
I nodded and said,  
  
"With my life,you can count on it."  
  
She smiled to me and started to fade,Sakura swallowing hard and yelling out,  
  
"No,Mother,please don't leave me again!Please,stay with me!"  
  
But in the next instand,she had completely disappeared,Sakura standing there a second more before falling to her knees,crying.I sighed and went to her,gently laying my hands on her shoulders.  
  
"It's okay,Sakura.Like she said,she's still with you.Maybe not in body...but in spirit..."  
  
She sniffled and looked up at me.I smiled warmly to her,gently wrapping my arms around her in a hug.  
  
"She's still here Saku.She always has been.She'd never just leave you."  
  
Sakura finally cracked a smile and whispered,  
  
"Thanks Van."  
  
I smiled back and nodded,helping her up.  
  
"Come on,let's get out of here,okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Sakura sort of choked out,still crying a little.I patted her back softly and we started walking to the portal,finally making our way through and back to the real world...  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
End Chapter 19  
  
(\^_^/) (/_\) (\^_^/)  
  
Okay,first off,I'd like to apologize for the mega long time I took getting this chapter out.Blame school,Writer's Block and an obsession with Gamecube's Sonic games!.Oh,and also blame the length of this chapter...lol.It was my longest yet!I hope you like it!^_^  
  
And now,to all my faithful reviewers...  
  
To Airhead8324,  
  
Saku:"Heh,a movie coming out of the Barney thing...lol.Barney,what an insult to us paleontologists as well as the Saurian race...anyway,hm,a happily ever after thing or Sakura dieing to try and protect Van...tough choice...hmm...nah,I got my own plans!"  
  
Van,Sombra & Bit:"Uh-oh..."*sweatdrop*  
  
Saku:"What?!"  
  
Bit:"No offense,but...your ideas always get us into trouble..."  
  
Saku:"Exactly!That's what makes a good fanfic!Character torture!"  
  
Sombra:"Yeah!"  
  
Bit & Van:*glare @ Sombra*  
  
Sombra:*sweatdrop*"Um,I mean...no!Character torture bad!Bad Saku!"*Fwaps Saku with a Japanese fan*  
  
Saku:"OW!!!*mumbles profanities and things about her own charaters revolting,then remembering Sombra is Shadowwolf5's character*"Well,anyway,glad you liked it Airhead!I hope you liked this chapter too!"  
  
To Ancient Zoidian,  
  
Saku:"Thanks for reviewing!It's okay you did'nt review last chapter,I understand.No problem.Yeah,Bit being her brother was a little obvious I guess,but at least I managed to make a surprise and twist with Ryota!Okay,so...he's kinda dead now,but that just means I can bring in a new and more evil enemy!"  
  
Van:"Like who,pray tell?"  
  
Saku:"Umm..."*ponders*"Erm,if I told you,it would'nt be surprising and twisty,would it?"  
  
Van,Sombra & Bit:*sweatdrop*  
  
Saku:"Right...well,thanks again,Ancient Zoidian!Hope you like this chapter too!"  
  
To Final Genesis,  
  
Saku:"Glad you like!Oh,Raven's gonna cause trouble all right."*snicker*"But not ALL of the trouble,otherwise it would get predictable and boring..."  
  
Bit:"Like that'd ever happen with you...you're totally unpredictable,and it scares me!"  
  
Saku:"I know,don't you love it?"*ebil grin*  
  
Van:"Sombra,call the Asylum,Saku's got that insideous look again..."  
  
Sombra:"I'm on it!"*runs off to make phone call*  
  
Saku:"Oh,you three just don't appreciate what I do!Anyway,thanks again Final Genesis!Hope you like this chapter as well!"  
  
To Hannah,  
  
Saku:"You're welcome!And thanks for reviewing again!Saku luvs reviews!"*huggles reviews*  
  
Van,Sombra & Bit:O.o  
  
Van:"How do you huggle a review?"  
  
Saku:"Erm,well...it's a figure of speech!"  
  
Van,Sombra & Bit:*sweatdrop*  
  
Saku:"Right.Anyway,thanks again,Hanna!Hope you enjoyed this chapter,too!"  
  
To Dragoon Ace,  
  
Saku:"I guess you could say that it's a sequel to that,yeah,seeing as I have'nt updated The Lone mercenary in over a year,I think..."*sweatdrop*"But 10 out of 10?Really?YAY!"*jumps around all happy and Vanilla Coke hyper*  
  
Bit:"Oh,great.She's on another Vanilla Coke rush...we're gonna need tranquilizers now..."  
  
Van:"Yup.Sombra,tell those guys from the Asylum to bing tranqs!"  
  
Sombra:"Right!Tranqs!Got it!"  
  
Saku:*sweatdrop*"Uh-huh...right.Anyway,thanks a lot,Dragoon Ace!Glad you like it!Hope you like this chapter too!"  
  
Well,that's it for now!I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out a lot sooner!Bye everyone!  
  
  
  
~Saku 


	20. Stuck

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or...a vision?  
  
Sakura,Sombra,Bit and I had been on our way to the next of the three Neo Imperial bases when I started becoming ill,and badly so.I was quickly taken to the hospital...where Ryota awaited me.  
  
Soon afterward I found myself in a strange world,a world comprised of mine and Ryota's dreams combined.There,Ryota had intended to go through my mind until he found the source of my Ancient Zoidian powers.  
  
Fortunately though,Sakura came to my rescue as usual,managing herself into this dreamworld.But it was really Sakura's Mother who saved us,as she defeated Ryota once and for all.I only wish she could have stayed for Sakura...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Stuck"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eat this,you PVC wearing freaks!"  
  
Sakura yelled in rage as she lashed out at several Neo Imperial Rev Raptors.I just did what I did best in such a situation and held on for dear life as I sat in the back seat of the War Wolf...  
  
I closed my eyes,hoping for it all to be over soon as I heard Sakura laugh in the front seat.  
  
"Yeah,that's it!Run like Cockroaches!"  
  
She yelled at them.I sighed and just continued hanging on.If I had the Shield Liger right now,I'd be out there fighting,but nooooooo,I have to be stuck in the War Wolf with Sakura of all people piloting!I mean,no offense to Sakura,she's a great pilot.But she just takes too many risks...and makes too many spin-type moves and stuff...it kinda makes me sick at times.  
  
A few Rev Raptors came at us from in front and Sakura made a quick,reverse leap that made me feel like my stomach was coming into my throat.She landed the War Wolf on a high stone and smirked.  
  
"Now you guys are gonna see why they call me the Camouflage Bullet!"  
  
With that,two panels lifted on either side of the War Wolf to reveal the Wild Weasel Units,which Sakura immediately deployed and fired,wiping out the frontal-attacking Rev Raptors with ease.  
  
"Too easy."  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"Is this the best they've got?I almost wish Raven would show up to actually put up a fight."  
  
It was then that the War Wolf suddenly took a hard hit to the side,a flash of red metal moving by at immense speed.  
  
"Sakura,watch it!The Geno Breaker!"  
  
Bit yelled over the comlink,Sakura growling and replying,  
  
"Yeah,thanks for the advanced warning there,Bro..."  
  
She looked to the side,seeing the Geno Breaker standing there.Sakura smirked as Raven did the same,looking to her on the comlink.  
  
"You should be careful what you wish for,'Camouflage Bullet'."  
  
He told her slyly as he made another rush,Sakura barely evading and pulling the Wild Weasel Units back in,glaring at Raven.  
  
"We'll see,Blackbird."  
  
She chuckled,going in at him from behind as the War Wolf's claws glew bright with golden Laser Energy.  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!"  
  
She yelled,bringing the War Wolf's glowing hot paw down hard and fast,connecting with the Geno Breaker's back before Raven could react.He let out a yell of surprise and anger in his cockpit and said to Sakura,  
  
"Blackbird?Oh,you're gonna get it for that..."  
  
With that,he writhed the Geno Breaker hard to the side,swinging the War Wolf off and into the sand.I felt like I was gonna throw up for sure now,but Sakura managed her Zoid back to it's feet and glared,going in at Raven again.  
  
"Time to end this!"  
  
She yelled,faking the left and bum rushing Raven from the right,knocking the Geno Breaker back several feet.The red Zoid moved back forward quickly though,making a slash at the War Wolf's cockpit.Sakura yelped and pulled back just in time to evade.  
  
"You're gonna regret that..."  
  
Sakura seethed,Sombra then appearing on the comlink.  
  
"Sakura,we've got the base destroyed!Let's move outta here before they send reinforcements!"  
  
The War Wolf pilot growled and narrowed her aqua eyes.  
  
"You guys go on...I'm gonna finish this with Raven..."  
  
"But Saku..."  
  
Bit started to argue,as he too had made a communication link to the War Wolf.Sakura was determined though.  
  
"I said go!I'll catch up!"  
  
With that,she quickly terminated both links and made a jump back from the Geno Breaker just in time to evade another hit.As you can probably guess,I wanted to agree with Sombra and Bit,but it was pretty hard as I was rather disoriented.  
  
Sakura leapt forward again,digging the War Wolf's claws in and clinging to the Geno Breaker tight.It writhed and struggled,but Skura was'nt letting go,digging her Zoid's claws in even deeper.  
  
"You're not getting away this time,Raven!"  
  
She yelled,Raven then smirking as Sakura had made one mistake...she had latched onto the Geno Breaker's front,where Raven could just point the Charged Particle Cannon down and fire,which he immediately started to charge up to do once he thought about it.  
  
"Aw,nuts..."  
  
Sakura muttered with a sweatdrop and let go quickly,leaping away and getting clear of Raven's fire just in time.But she had forgotten about the Geno Breaker's tail,Raven having anticipated Sakura's move and bringing that tail around full force,knocking the War Wolf down so hard it left a trench in the sand where it slid for a good 100 feet.  
  
Sakura groaned and opened her aqua eyes after the hit,blowing a strand of blonde hair out of them.  
  
"Son of a...Van,you all right back there?"  
  
She asked.I just let out a groan and replied,  
  
"Oh yeah,I'm fine after getting tossed halfway across the planet in a Zoid...sure,I'm peachy..."  
  
"Well,don't get testy..."  
  
Sakura huffed slightly,Raven coming in at us again.Sakura yelped and worked at her controls,seeing the War wolf was system frozen.  
  
"No,come on buddy,don't black out now!War Wolf,come on!We've been through too much pal,we can't end it here!Come on,War Wolf!"  
  
I rubbed my head and raised my chocolate eyes to look up at Raven.  
  
"Oh,no..."  
  
I muttered,swallowing hard.I then shook my head,knowing I had to get myself together as I took a deep breath,closing my eyes in concentration.The crystal around my neck starting to glow.  
  
"So,ready to die,mercenary trash?"  
  
Raven smirked,Sakura then growling back at him,  
  
"Mercenary?You're a fine one to talk about mercenaries!"  
  
I tried to block the verbal argument out of my mind,continuing to concentrate.If I did it before,I could do it again.  
  
The Geno Breaker pilot just laughed,not paying any mind to the War Wolf pilot's remark as he raised the Zoid's massive foot,about to bring it down.I started to sweat with concentration.  
  
"Celeste Wolf...come on!"  
  
I finally yelled,the crystal's glow suddenly becoming blinding as the War Wolf did the sme,the light's force knocking Raven back.He growled and shielded his eyes.  
  
"Blast,this again..."  
  
He seethed through clenched teeth as I felt a warm,soft feeling overtake me and I soon found myself inside the War Wolf's Zoid Core,the glow outside the War Wolf fading to reveal the now standing Celeste Wolf,it's black,blue and white armor shining in the sun as prismatic,raingbow light reflected off the crystalline claws,weapons and fangs.  
  
"The Celeste Wolf..."  
  
Raven growled,narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Does'nt matter.I can still whip your sorry tails..."  
  
"We'll see about that..."  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
"Come on Van,Celest Wolf!Let's show Raven who's boss!"  
  
Needless to say,the Celeste Wolf and I both agreed to that,the Geno Breaker making a run at us.The Celeste Wolf then suddenly disappeared,Raven letting out a surprised yelp just before his Zoid took a hit from behind,falling forward into the sand.He thought though and quickly kicked both his Zoid's feet back,knoacking the Celeste Wolf down,but not out.  
  
Sakura brought the Zoid up again,glaring at Raven and preparing to make an attack,just before the Geno Breaker went into a sudden leap,firing off it's charged particle cannon from above.The Celeste Wolf reacted quickly though,leaping back,to the side,to and fro to evade the fire.  
  
"Blast you Raven..."  
  
Sakura growled,her anger rising as well as my will to defeat Raven.The Celeste Wolf then gave a sudden howl,extending the crystalline blades all the way forward and making a run,Sakura blinking her aqua eyes in surprise as she had'nt commanded her Zoid to do this.  
  
"Celeste Wolf,what're you doing?!"  
  
She asked in alarm,then receiving my reply over the speakers from the Zoid Core,  
  
"Don't worry,Saku.It's all under control.Just sit back and enjoy the ride!"  
  
Sakura blinked and sort of nodded,Raven's Geno Breaker landing now.As you can imagine,he did'nt like the sight too much as he watches the Celeste Wolf close in on him,crystalline blades glowing with a primatic,rainbow light.Sakura watched a few messages of this new condition appear on her status screen,smirking as the Celeste Wolf close in at unavoidable speed.  
  
"All right,time to finish this!Celeste Wolf,Prism Blade Attack!"  
  
Raven tried to evade the attack,turning to the left and making a jump,but the Celeste Wolf caught him on the flyby,hitting him hard and sending armor pieces flying.  
  
Raven grunted as his Zoid hit the sand again,system frozen now as the Celeste Wolf turned,making another charge.The Geno Breaker pilot became frightened for once in his life,covering his head in a futile attempt to protect himself.The Celeste Wolf was almost on him when suddenly...the Geno Breaker disappeared!  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sakura growled,looking around.  
  
"Where'd the little 8@$7@%& go?!"  
  
That's when there we suddenly heard deep but female laughter over the comlink,a familiar woman clad in black appearing on the holoscreen in the cockpit.  
  
"Darth Malice..."  
  
Sakura hissed,the woman on the other end just laughing.  
  
"So,you're trying to kill me off and defeat the Neo Empire all by yourselves,are you?A noble thing to do,I have to admit,but...can you do it?"  
  
Malice started laughing again,my stomach turning some at the sickening sound as Sakura seethed,  
  
"Where's Raven?!"  
  
"I teleported him back to home base.The battle was over and we won,after all."  
  
"YOU won?!HA!!That's a good one!Van and the Celeste Wolf were so totally about to turn Raven and the Geno Breaker into shrapnel!!!"  
  
"Hm,then you're not as smart as I thought,mercenary.Raven was just a decoy and defense.I got what I wanted."  
  
"What?What're you going on about?!Where are you,Malice!Come out and face me,coward!"  
  
"It will take more than your brute force to defeat me...but if you wish to try,you know where I am.Come,I dare you.I will show you my true power."  
  
And with that,Malice terminated the link,Sakura growling in frustration,then letting out a huff and leaning back.  
  
"We'll show that 8!7@#..."  
  
She muttered.I blinked and said,  
  
"Sakura,no offense,but you seriously need to do something about that profanity habit..."  
  
The blonde pilot sweatdropped and sighed anime style.  
  
"You're right,I'll work on that...for now,let's get outta here and meet back up with Sombra and Bit."  
  
I nodded from inside the Zoid Core,leaning back and relaxing as Sakura made her way to meet up with the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So,she teleported Raven out,told you she got what she wanted,and...that was it?"  
  
Bit asked some time later as he,Sakura and Sombra stood in the Zoid hangars now,next to the Celeste Wolf,Liger Zero and Shadow Fox.  
  
"That's right."  
  
Sakura said with a nod,Sombra blinking.  
  
"So,what was it she got?"  
  
She asked,Sakura shrugging.  
  
"Darned if I know,but I think we'd best find out."  
  
She then sighed tiredly.  
  
"Well,I'm beat,let's get a hotel room and hit the sack."  
  
Bit and Sombra agreed to thi without hesitation,Sakura looking up to the Celeste Wolf and petting it.  
  
"Okay,Van.Come on outta there and let's go get some rest."  
  
But nothing happened,Sakura furrowing her brow as she suddenly got a bad feeling.  
  
"Van?You okay?"  
  
She asked,another moment passing before I finally spoke,  
  
"Um,Saku?"  
  
"Yeah,Van?"  
  
"I think I'm stuck..."  
  
The three standing next to the Zoid all sweatdropped at my words,Sakura becoming genuinely worried now.  
  
"Van,that...that is'nt funny,now come out of there!"  
  
She said,laughing a little as she hoped I was joking.  
  
"Sakura,I'm not kidding."  
  
I told her,serious as a heart attack.  
  
"I can't get out of here,I'm stuck!"  
  
"Oh,just great..."  
  
Sakura muttered,Sombra sweatdropping again.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
She asked,Bit shrugging.  
  
"Um,I dunno...did you ever have trouble getting out before?"  
  
I thought,then made my reply,  
  
"Well,it was always kinda...automatic before..."  
  
Sakura sighed,looking down in frustration before saying,  
  
"Well then,maybe we should just wait a while and try to figure something out,try to let it run it's course,I guess..."  
  
"let it run it's course?!But what if I end up stuck in here forever?!I'll be a Zoid for the rest of my life!!"  
  
"Van,calm down!I'm sure it's not like that!We need to think straight about this!"  
  
Sakura then turned to the Celeste Wolf.  
  
"Celeste Wolf,do you know why Van's stuck?And can you get him out?"  
  
But the reply Sakura received from her Zoid was little more than a chuckle as it said to her in it's language of growls and wolf-sounds,  
  
"You have the right idea.Just let it run it's course.It will be fine,trust me."  
  
Sakura blinked in thought,but then nodded and said,  
  
"All right,but...what's going on exactly?What is it exactly that's got Van stuck in the Zoid Core?"  
  
"You will see,Sakura.Just trust me."  
  
She just sighed and nodded again,petting the Celeste Wolf a little.  
  
"Okay,pal.I trust you.You never let me down before,so I've got no reason to believe you'll do it to me now."  
  
The Celeste Wolf seemed to give a chuckle,but I tried to relax in amongst this anyway,realizing as Sakura had that the Celeste Wolf had'nt let us down before,and just because it was the Celeste Wolf rather than the War Wolf now did'nt mean it was gonna let us down now.Or at least,that's what I hoped.  
  
Sombra and Bit looked to each other,neither of them having understood a word the Zoid had said,while Sakura and I had understood it as though it were plain English.The two started talking on the matter,trying to figure out exactly what was going on as Sakura opened a panel in the side of the Celeste Wolf,climbing in and moving to the Zoid Core,sitting down next to it.She gently placed her hand on the Zoid's 'heart' and said,  
  
"It's okay,Van.It'll be all right.I'll stay here with you,okay?"  
  
I could just barely make out where her hand touched the glowing,glass-like matter and pressed my own hand where hers was.  
  
"No,Saku.Don't worry about me,you've had a tough time lately.You go get some rest.If the Celeste Wolf says this will be okay,then it'll be okay."  
  
"I know,but...I just don't wanna leave you in a situation like this.I'll rest better if I'm here with you,so I know what's going on."  
  
She told me,smiling slightly all though I could'nt see it.I smiled a little myself in understanding and nodded.  
  
"All right,Sakura.If it makes you feel better."  
  
I said,Sakura nodding.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
She said,climbing out and going to get her sleeping bag from the cockpit.She looked to Sombra and Bit along the way.  
  
"You guys go on ahead and find a place to sleep.I'm gonna stay here with Van."  
  
The two blinked,Sombra then stepping forward a little.  
  
"But Saku,we can't just leave you here in this cold hangar all night..."  
  
"Yeah,you need to come sleep in a bed tonight."  
  
Bit added,Sakura then shaking her head with a smile.  
  
"Nah,I'll be okay.I've slept in much worse places,trust me.And besides,as long as I stay in the Celeste Wolf close to the Zoid Core,I should be pretty warm and there's a nice flat place where I can put my sleeping bag down."  
  
Sombra sighed a little,shaking her head and telling Sakura,  
  
"Well,I'm not leaving you here in this hangar all night anyway.I'll sleep close by in the Shadow Fox's cockpit."  
  
Bit nodded.  
  
"Yeah,Sis.I'm not leaving you here either.I'll snooze in the Liger so I can stick close."  
  
Sakura smiled at both of them,having never thought she'd have friends like this that would stick so closely by her as she felt tears sting her aqua eyes,but did'nt show them.  
  
"Thanks,Guys.I really appreciate that."  
  
Bit and Sombra nodded,Smiling to her as she started back to the Celeste Wolf,starting to climb into the opening that led to the Zoid Core.  
  
"I'm gonna turn in then.See you guys in the morning."  
  
"You too Saku.Good night."  
  
Sombra said,Bit nodding and waving a little as he added,  
  
"Yeah,night Sis.Sweet dreams."  
  
Sakura waved back at them.  
  
"Night guys."  
  
She said,then climbing in and rolling out her sleeping bag,laying in it and snuggling under the covers.  
  
"You all right in there,Van?"  
  
She asked.I gave a slight nod,then forgetting she could'nt see it and mentally scolding myself again.  
  
"Yeah,I'm okay,Sakura.It's actually pretty comfortable in here to tell the truth..."  
  
I told her,smiling to myself as it was rather comfortable;really nice and warm,and this floating feeling made it all too much.Maybe this would'nt be so bad.The only problem I could thnk of was...I was starting to get kinda hungry.  
  
Sakura chuckled slightly and laid her head down.  
  
"All right then,Van.Let's get some rest then.Sweet dreams."  
  
She told me,then yawning and closing her eyes,falling asleep.I could'nt argue,stretching just slightly and shifting to get a little more comfortable before I too fell asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I later found myself for one reason or another standing in the halls of a building,what looked like a Zoid Team's base I believed.I blinked in thought and took in my surroundings,my chocolate eyes scanning the area a little as I thought to myself,  
  
"Where am I exactly?And what am I doing here?Am I...dreaming again?Or is this...another vision?"  
  
It was at that moment I suddenly saw someone walk past me in the hallway.I at first could have sworn the person walking past me...WAS me!I blinked several times anime style and moved toward this person to get a better look.  
  
I soon realized he was'nt me...but strangely enough,he was a she!A young girl probably around 15 years old with brunette hair cut exactly like mine.Well,amost exactly.Where I have one ponytail cut into my hair,she had two ponytails.She wore a camouflage jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows,a grey shirt,jeans and a pair of combat boots,as well as a pair of dog tags around her neck.  
  
She stopped and looked up at me,a pair of aqua eyes just like Sakura's meeting my own,chocolate eyes.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
I said without really thinking.This girl blinked in confusion,raising an eyebrow and saying,  
  
"Um,no...it's me,Vanna...don't you recognize me?"  
  
She said,this making me the confused one.I just sort of looked at 'Vanna' in thought,wondering what all this was about.  
  
Then,suddenly,the surroundings changed,everything disappearing to complete and total darkness,making me gasp in surprise just before everything formed up again,this time into just plain desert and sky.  
  
"I must be dreaming..."  
  
I told myself,then jumping as I suddenly heard the crunch and creaking of metal clashing together.I turned around quickly,seeing two Zoids battling.One of them appeared to be some sort of silver dragon-type I had never seen before,while the other Zoid was a...well,it was a pink Blade Liger.And no,I'm not stretching it,it was PINK.  
  
I stood back and watched as the two Zoids did battle,the Blade Liger taking a hard hit from the Dragon's tail and hitting the ground hard,the opponent advancing quickly.I was'nt sure why,but even though I did'nt know who the pilot of the pink Blade Liger was,I felt my heart start to race as fear stabbed into it like a sword.  
  
"NO!"  
  
I yelled,reaching out as though it might help,though I knew it would'nt.It was just reaction.  
  
But then,out of seemingly nowhere,a black Command Wolf appeared.It leapt onto the Dragon Zoid's back and clamped onto the back of it's neck.  
  
"That Command Wolf..."  
  
I said to myself,observing the unusual coloring and realizing who it must be.  
  
"Irvine!"  
  
I called out,also by natural reaction.He apparently did'nt notice me though,continuing to wrestle with the Dragon Zoid as the Blade Liger slowly but surely stood,giving a mighty roar.It began to glow with a familiar,bright light.The same bright light that had enveloped the War Wolf when I transformed it into the Celeste Wolf!  
  
"No way..."  
  
I whispered to myself,the light brightening to the point of blinding me.I closed my eyes tight and shook my head,all noise around me dimming down from the battle sounds I was hearing before to the gentle hum of a Zoid Core.I opened my eyes again very slowly,realizing I was indeed back in the Celeste Wolf's Zoid Core.  
  
"It really was all a dream..."  
  
I sighed with relief,shaking my head.  
  
"And an unusual one...a female me...how wierd is that?"  
  
"I dunno,but it sounds pretty wierd."  
  
I suddenly heard someone say from outside the Zoid Core,making me jump slightly with surprise.I then sighed.  
  
"Saku,it's you...geez,you scared me.How long you been awake?"  
  
"About an hour."  
  
Came her reply.  
  
"It's about 9AM."  
  
"Oh,okay."  
  
I said with a slight nod,sighing.Sakura put her hand on the outer Core again.  
  
"So,how you holding up,Van?"  
  
She asked in concern.I looked to where her hand laid on the surface and replied,  
  
"I'm okay,but...really hungry..."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"All right.Well,I'm sure we'll have you out of there soon,okay?"  
  
I nodded a little out of habit,then shakin my head and scolding myself again.I REALLY had to stop nodding when no one could see it.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I said monotonely,leaning back a little.I looked around some and made sure I had enough room,then releasing my wings and wrapping myself in them,feeling I needed something soft right now,something touching me in this gravity-free environment other than my clothes.I felt ready to fall asleep again,but I was pondering on whether to do so or not.I figured I would'nt feel so hungry if I let myself fall asleep,but then again I might have another strange dream.  
  
"Geez,this is insane..."  
  
I muttered to myself,closing my eyes and sighing in thought,though not falling asleep.My stomach was growling too loudly to let me sleep anyway...  
  
Sakura leaned against the Core and said,  
  
"It'll be okay.I'm right here,and I'm not going anywhere,Van..."  
  
"Thanks Saku."  
  
I said with a slight smile,yawning slightly and snuggling into my wings.They were so soft...  
  
Then,that's when I suddenly felt an odd tingling all over my body.I blinked,it feeling kinda like when your foot falls asleep,but all over my body.It soon became painful though and I let out a groan,Sakura becoming worried and trying to see in as the light from the Core started to pulsate with the rhythm of a heartbeat,growing faster as my own heartbeat did.  
  
"Van?!Van,what's wrong?!"  
  
She asked in worry and concern,but I was in too much pain to answer now,letting out a yell.  
  
"VAN!!!"  
  
Sakura called,but still received no answer except for my pained sounds.She placed both her hands on the Zoid Core,as though trying to reach inside.  
  
"Van,hang on!"  
  
She told me,getting a sudden surprise as her hands started sinking into the Core,past the outer-surrounding.She yelped in surprise,but did'nt stop herself,letting her arms flow into it.  
  
"Please let Van be okay..."  
  
She prayed,as I had stopped making any sounds at all,apparently either dead or unconcious.  
  
"Please,you can't...Van,you can't die!"  
  
She yelled,continuing to push inward.She had her arms in up to her shoulders when she finally felt her hands brush against something soft and warm...feathers!She reached in a little further,finally finding my arm and gripping it tight,starting to pull me out.  
  
"It's okay,Van.I've got you."  
  
She said as she pulled firmly,my body soon sliding out of the Core easily and onto the metal floor of the Celeste Wolf's Core Pit.Sakura sighed with relief when she saw me breathing and knelt down,sitting on her knees and pulling me to let my head rest in her lap.  
  
"Shh,it's okay,just relax..."  
  
She whispered soothingly,my heavy breathing calming a little as I laid there unconcious,Sakura gently stroking back my hair.  
  
It was at this moment Bit and Sombra climbed in,having heard all the commotion.  
  
"Sis,what's going on?!Is Van okay?!"  
  
Sakura nodded and said,  
  
"Yeah,he's all right,just tired I think..."  
  
"That's good..."  
  
Sombra said with a sigh,looking down at me.She then blinked and said,  
  
"Hey,was'nt that stripe on the left side of his face?And...was'nt it red before?"  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow,looking down at me and noticing it had changed,the stripe being on the right of my face now and a light blue instead of red.My clothes had also changed as well:Black clothes with the same blue-and-white galactic designs of the Celeste Wolf.My wings had changed some as well,being basically black with some white,blue and crystal-clear feathers.  
  
"Amazing..."  
  
Bit noted,sitting down next to Sakura,Sombra doing the same.  
  
"Yeah...he changed like this before,right?But...did'nt he like,go back to normal afterward?"  
  
Sakura nodded to Sombra's question.  
  
"Yeah,he did...but he's not changing back now,so...I think the reason he and the Celeste Wolf were combined for so long was to make this change permanent...or at least,I guess..."  
  
It was at that moment I grunted softly,blinking a time or two slowly and looking up at Sakura.  
  
"Saku?"  
  
I whispered tiredly,Sakura smiling down at me and nodding,hugging me gently.  
  
"Yeah,it's me.Just relax Van,you're okay now."  
  
I smiled as well,wishing I had the strength to hug her back as she embraced me warmly,being careful of my wings.She snuggled me close as Bit and Sombra looked to each other,both knowing what the other was thinking and nodding,quietly leaving without Sakura and I noticing.  
  
"Sakura,what happened?"  
  
I finally asked,the blonde pilot pulling back just a little and replying,  
  
"Well,you sounded like you were in pain and...I'm not sure how,but...I reached into the Zoid Core and pulled you out."  
  
She shrugged slightly.  
  
"Maybe I just wanted to help you so badly that I actually did it..."  
  
I smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks Sakura...I love you..."  
  
I said,then blushing when I realized what I had said.Sakura looked to me and just smiled.  
  
"Well,I love you too."  
  
I blinked in surprise,my blush then fading as she hugged me close again.I felt warm and comfortable again now.Even more comfortable than I had felt inside the Zoid Core.Sakura was so nice and war,and soft...  
  
I yawned slightly and closed my eyes,whispering to her that I loved her again before drifting into sleep once more...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 20  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saku:"YAY,WE HIT CHAPTER 20!!!!!!"*Does a Hula dance*  
  
Van:"Yeah,20 chapters of pure torture on your characters..."  
  
Sombra:"Yay!Hula!"*dances as well*  
  
Bit:"Well,if you can't beat 'em,join 'em..."*Puts on a grass skirt and starts doing Hula*  
  
Van:*sweatdrops*"I'm surrounded..."  
  
Saku&Sombra:*continue Hula dancing without shame*  
  
Okay,and now to all my loyal reviewers!  
  
To Shadowwolf5,  
  
Saku:"Awww,it's okay,Sis!We all forget things sometimes!I'm not mad you forgot to review chapter 18!Dun worry 'bout it!"*huggles Shadowwolf*"Glad you liked it though!And sweetness is good in stories."^^  
  
Van:"Yeah,it partially makes up for all the torture you put us through..."  
  
Saku:"Well,YOU try writing a good fanfic without putting your characters through torture!"  
  
Bit:"She's got a point..."  
  
Sombra:"....yup...."  
  
Van:"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU TWO ON?!?!"  
  
Bit:"There are sides?"  
  
Van:*slaps forehead*"I really am surrounded..."  
  
Saku:"Thanks again,Sis!I hope you liked this chapter too!"  
  
To Final Genesis,  
  
Saku:"Yesh,school is ebil!It's meant to help us,not kill us!"  
  
Van:"Saku,you're homeschooled!You work on your own schedule!"  
  
Saku:"Huh?Oh,oh yeah,I forgot..."*sweatdrop*  
  
Bit:"Hah,I'm older and i'm already out of school!"  
  
Sombra:"I thought you dropped out at 8th grade and became a junk dealer..."  
  
Bit:*sweatdrop*"Yeah,well...uh..."  
  
Saku:"Uh-huh,well,ANYWAY,yes,let's hope Ryota stays in his sick lil' dreamworld!"*Waves banner with 'Down With Ryota' written across it*"Glad you liked,Genesis!Hope you like this chapter too!"  
  
To Hannah,  
  
Saku:"You're welcome for thanking you for reviewing!Wow,that is fun to type..."  
  
Van:"You had Vanilla Coke today,did'nt you?"  
  
Saku:"Brownie Bites...AND Vanilla Coke!"*maniacal Stitch laugh*  
  
Van:*sweatdrop*"Oh,great...just what we need:A Brownie Bite and Vanilla Coke crazed Sakura..."  
  
Bit:"You did'nt have to grow up with her..."  
  
Sombra:"..............................."  
  
Saku:"Well,anyway,thanks Hannah!Hope you liked this chapter too!"  
  
To Dragoon Ace,  
  
Saku:"Yay!I did update sooner this time!Or at least,I think I did...lol.Was it really a year though?"O.o"Oh,and I got another Zoid Battle in!Hope you like!"  
  
Sombra:"I was aiming the tranq at Saku,not you Ace..."  
  
Van:"This place is a nuthouse..."  
  
Bit:"Yup.Gotta love it,huh?"  
  
Van:"Yeah,sure..."*anime sigh*  
  
Saku:"Anyways,thanks for reviewing,Dragoon Ace!Hope you liked this chapter!"  
  
Well,that's it for this chapter!YAY,we hit chapter 20!I'm so happy!I hope everyone enjoyed it!Happy chapter 20 everyone!  
  
  
  
~Saku 


	21. One Night Together

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
By  
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
****************************  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or...a vision?  
  
The four of us;Sakura,Bit,Sombra and I;had launched an attack on the second of the three main Neo Imperial bases of Planet Zi.Raven showed up to give us more trouble,and almost won.But I once again merged with the War Wolf,transforming it into the Celeste Wolf.We fought hard after that,and almost won,but Darth Malice intervened.She teleported Raven out and challenged Sakura to come after her.  
  
But now I had found myself stuck in the Celeste Wolf's Zoid Core,having no idea how to get out.The Celeste Wolf told us it would be all right though,and that we just had to let it run it's course.  
  
It took a while,but eventually,Sakura managed to pull me out after I had an immense jolt of pain.I was all right though,but the Celeste Wolf did'nt revert back to the War Wolf this time like it had in the past,and I had changed to:My stripe,my clothes,and my wings.  
  
It's starting to make me wonder...how much else is gonna change now?  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"One Night Together"  
  
****************************  
  
"The third and final base is only a day away..."  
  
I thought to myself as I looked up at the stars from the roof I sat on.Sakura,Sombra and Bit were inside the building below me,probably sleeping.We had come across a military bunker earlier that evening and decided to stay there for the night.It had been abandoned when the Neo Empire made a run-through of the area apparently,but it was still in good condition and a warm place to sleep.  
  
But I just could'nt sleep.My mind was on too many things.I knew this base we were going to be attacking tomorrow would be the hardest,as Darth Malice herself was there.It would also be the most dangerous.I wondered if we could pull it off...  
  
I sighed,shaking my head and feeling a chill in the night air.I shivered slightly,deciding it was time to head in as I stood,opening the window and climbing back inside.  
  
I looked around the bedroom that I had entered,seeing Bit and Sombra snoring away on the bunk bed:Sombra on the bottom and Bit on the top.I chuckled slightly and looked to the other bunk bed,blinking when I saw Sakura was'nt there.  
  
"Where'd she get to?"  
  
I wondered to myself as I silently exited the room,looking about the dark hallway.I started down it slowly,trying to be quiet all though I knew there was'nt much waking Bit and Sombra up.  
  
Then,after a few minutes of walking the halls and going down a couple of floors,I heard something...a soft sniffle,and then a sob...someone was crying.I silently followed the sound to a small room at the end of this hall,where a dim light shone from beneath the door.I opened the door just a tiny crack and looked in,seeing Sakura sitting in the floor of the room with her back turned to the door,a candle aglow on a nearby table.Her body shook now and then as she sat there curled up and crying.  
  
I sighed a little sadly as I watched her,slowly starting toward her.I then noticed something sitting on the floor beside her,relecting the candle light.As I got closer,I came to realize it was a small group of alcohol bottles,all of them completely empty.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
I muttered,looking to her in disbelief.She hardly seemed to notice me though as I knelt down next to her,examining her reddened face and her now dull-looking eyes.I waved a hand in front of her face,but she did'nt even flinch.She was about as drunk as they get...  
  
I sighed and gently wrapped my arms around her,hugging her to my body in a soft and comforting way.She sniffled a little,but nothing past that as I gently rocked her a little,hoping to calm whatever turmoil inside her that had pushed her to go so far as to get drunk.  
  
She laid there in my embracement for a good while,I'm not sure exactly how long,but it was a good while.Sakura finally seemed to come a little out of it as she looked up at me.  
  
"Van?"  
  
She whispered,blinking her alcohol-dazed,aqua eyes slowly at me.I forced a bit of a smile to her and said,  
  
"Hey,Saku...how you feeling?"  
  
"Terrible..."  
  
She replied,looking down.I could tell she felt bad that she had been caught with all this alcohol...I just sighed and said,  
  
"Sakura,I'm not mad...I'm not saying you should have been drinking,but I'm sure you must have had a good reason,or some real bad pressure on you...you wanna talk about it?"  
  
She slowly looked back up to me and I continued to smile,hoping to be of comfort to her.She did'nt look very comforted though and sighed,having to work to speak through all the alcohol in her system and said,  
  
"I'm afraid..."  
  
"Afraid of what,Saku?Whatever it is,I'll protect you,don't worry..."  
  
"No,that's not it,Van.I'm afraid...I'm afraid I might lose you in the battle tomorrow..."  
  
My eyes widened a little.Was that seriously what had driven her to get drunk?The fear of losing me?  
  
I shook my head some and hugged her closer.  
  
"Saku,you don't need to worry about that.I'm not going anywhere,I promise."  
  
"How do you know that for sure though,Van?You don't know what's going to happen in the future...not unless you had another vision."  
  
"To tell the honest truth,no,I have'nt had any visions about this,but...but I promise you won't lose me.I promise...just as long as you promise me that I won't lose you..."  
  
Sakura gave another slow,drunken blink as she seemed to think about my words.I decided I had best repeat it for her.  
  
"I promise,you won't lose me Saku,as long as you promise me that I won't lose you.Because to tell the truth,I've been afraid of losing you myself...very afraid..."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah,I have...losing you would be the worst thing that could happen to me,Saku.So promise me,please..."  
  
She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder,then softly whispering to me,  
  
"Okay,Van.I promise."  
  
"Thankyou..."  
  
I whispered,continuing to rock her gently as I embraced her,hoping to make her feel better as well as just wanting to hold her and feel her warmth against my body.I sighed softly as I watched her lay there against me,not asleep but apparently just enjoying being there in my arms.I smiled slightly and took a deep breath,deciding this was about as good a time as any.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She looked back up at me slowly.  
  
"Yes,Van?"  
  
"Um,I was wondering..."  
  
I began as I reached into my pocket,hoping this was'nt a mistake as I felt the wanted item,starting to pull it out.  
  
"Sakura,when this war is over and everything...I...well...um..."  
  
I then shook my head,scolding myself mentally as Sakura just watched me.I finally took another deep breath and held up the box that had been in my pocket so Sakura could see it.Inside the box was a ring:a ring I had carved from a piece of crystal I had found while we were in the mountains once before.Sakura's aqua eyes widened at the sight and I smiled just slightly,suddenly getting a good feeling about this which gave me the strength to say what I said next.  
  
"Sakura...will you...marry me?"  
  
I watched as she just looked in shock from the ring to me and then back to the ring again.A smile creeped across her face when she was finally able and she finally made her reply,  
  
"Of course I will,Van...of course I will..."  
  
"You will?Sakura...thank you!"  
  
I told her,wrapping my arms more tightly around her and softly placing my lips on hers,her eyes widening a second,but she soon kissed back.This was the first time I had ever been kissed,and I think it was Sakura's first time too.  
  
We both pulled back after a few seconds and blushed deeply,just staring at each other lovingly.Gosh,Sakura looked beautiful,even if she had been having alcohol tonight...she was just too much.I wanted to be with her forever...and never leave her side.  
  
She finally spoke and said,  
  
"That...was great...I never thought kissing would feel so good..."  
  
"Really?Well...to tell the truth,neither did I...but it was great.Sort of this...warm electrical feeling,eh?"  
  
"I'll say...I've never felt anything like it..."  
  
We both stayed silent a moment after that,neither of us really knowing what to say,just seemingly thinking about one another and nothing else.Sakura was first to speak once again though as she finally said,  
  
"Van...since we're getting married...um...tonight,would you like to...uh..."  
  
She looked around a little and leaned forward,whispering something in my ear.I sweatdropped slightly,thinking the alcohol must still be having it's effects on her when I hear what she said.  
  
"Sakura...are you sure you want to...you know...already?I mean,don't you think we should like...wait or...something?I mean,don't get me wrong,but...well,you know..."  
  
I said,not wanting to hurt her feelings,but she was persistent,looking at me pleadingly.  
  
"Please,Van?"  
  
I then sighed,figuring maybe it was'nt such a bad idea since we were getting married anyway.I smiled just slightly and nodded.  
  
"Okay,Saku.Okay."  
  
I then stood and went to the door,closing and locking it silently...  
  
****************************  
  
I found myself poking my head out the door the next morning,looking both ways down the hall before looking back to Sakura.  
  
"Okay,it's clear."  
  
I told her,stepping out into the hall.Sakura stepping out after me,brushing her hair thoroughly.  
  
"You think they'll suspect anything?"  
  
She asked.I shook my head no and replied,  
  
"Nah,they should'nt.Long as we don't ACT suspicious."  
  
"Right...so let's not act suspicious then."  
  
She said with a nod.I nodded back and looked around.  
  
"Okay,so...let's just go about everything like normal."  
  
"Right...go about everything like normal..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
We both nodded again and headed off to 'go about like normal'.  
  
****************************  
  
As you can probably guess,things went less than 'normal'.Sakura and I were totally nervous at every turn and were always making excuses to try and uselessly hide what Bit and Sombra had no idea of.I got the feeling all we were doing was giving hints rather than hiding it...I wondered in the back of my mind if Sakura and I should have done what we did.  
  
These thoughts seriously troubled me as I now stood in the Military Bunker's Zoid Hangar,doing some work on the Celeste Wolf's blades for Sakura,to help make the battle easier.  
  
The Celeste Wolf turned it's head to me and nudged me in a friendly manner.I smiled and petted it gently,like it was an oversized house pet.  
  
"Yup,we get to kick the last of the Neo Imperial tail today."  
  
I told the Wolf.It seemed to chuckle,which sounded like a cross between a laugh and a growl.  
  
"Yup,you're a good Zoid,Celeste Wolf..."  
  
It was then that I suddenly felt this wierd feeling overtake me,like a certain evil presence had suddenly entered the vicinity.I looked around,my chocolate eyes carefully scanning the whole area as the Celeste Wolf seemed to become very alert,understanding my sudden caution.  
  
"It feels familiar..."  
  
I thought to myself,trying to think back to where I had felt that presence before.I then had a sudden flashback,remembering when Darth Malice had captured me once and tried to force me to merge with a Blade's Vesuvius Wolf.  
  
"Oh,no...not Malice..."  
  
I whispered to myself,knowing it was her...I felt it...I opened my mouth and started to call out for Sakura and the others,but was stopped before I could start as I suddenly felt myself lose control of my body.  
  
I would have swallowed hard at the lump forming in my throat had I control of my actions as an evil yet soft laugh suddenly filled the hangar,and Darth Malice herself stepped out in front of me.I tried desperately to move at this point,but I could'nt,my body completely frozen in it's place.I wonder now if I was even breathing at the moment...  
  
Malice started walking toward me leisurely,and I could almost see her smirk behind that black breath mask as she did so,her black,silk cape flowing behind her all though there was'nt a breeze.  
  
"You honestly did'nt think you were going to just get away from me scott free,did you?"  
  
She seethed through her mask,leaning down to my level,as she was quite tall.  
  
"Well,you can think again."  
  
With that,she placed her hand on my forehead,and I felt myself start to lose conciousness.But without control over my body,I could'nt even begin to fight it,and soon I was out cold...  
  
****************************  
  
End Chapter 21  
  
****************************  
  
Sorry it took so long but was so short everyone!The thing was,I wanted to say it as to where everyone knew what Van and Sakura did,but not to use anything...illicit or adult.lol.You guys get the picture.And I had trouble thinking of a way to end the chapter too.*sweatdrop*  
  
Now,to all my faithful reviewers!  
  
To Shadowwolf5,  
  
Saku:"YESH!!!Glad chapter 20 helped make you feel better and stuff.Sometimes we all need a good read,and I'm glad I could supply that!"^_~  
  
Van:"Me...and Sakura...this chapter...we..."  
  
Sombra:*sweatdrops*"Van,you've been chanting that for the past hour and sweatting and stuff..."  
  
Bit:"You're startin' to scare me,man..."  
  
Saku:"Awww,he just likes Sakura..."*smirks*  
  
Van:*sweatdrops and snaps out of trance*"That's it,I'm getting outta here..."  
  
Saku:*grabs Van by the nape of his neck before he can escape and huggles him close like a plushie*"Oh no you don't!Saku still needs you for one more chapter!"  
  
Sombra:"Only one more chapter?"  
  
Bit:"YES!!!!"*dances*  
  
Saku:"For this fanfic anyway..."  
  
Bit,Sombra&Van:"Just what do you mean by that?"  
  
Saku:"Not telling!Glad you like,Shadowwolf!Thanks for reviewing!Hope you like this chapter too!"  
  
To Airhead8324,  
  
Saku:"Glad you like it Airhead.Oooohhh,I've had accidents like that while trying to network my Sega Genesis,my VCR,my TV,my Gamecube,my DVD player,my Karaoke machine,my N64 and my PS1 all together into one network."@_@  
  
Sombra:"We tried to warn you about that..."  
  
Bit:"Actually,you guys warned her,I did'nt even know she was doing it until the lights all went out..."  
  
Van:"All you people are hopeless!"  
  
Saku:*ahem*"Yeah,sure...minor setback.I'll get it right next time."  
  
Bit,Sombra&Van:"NEXT TIME?!?!"  
  
Saku:"What?It's not like I'm gonna give up...oh,but Airhead,NOBODY should be banned to diet sodas for the rest of their life!What are you thinking,man?!"@_@"Eh,yeah,well...anyway,glad you liked it,and thanks for reviewing!"  
  
To Final Genesis,  
  
Saku:"Oh yesh,if only Van's Chaotic Century buddies were here..."*smirk"  
  
Van:"Saku,you've got that insideous look again..."  
  
Bit:"I don't know what insideous means,but it just looks to me like she's concocting a plan..."  
  
Van:*sweatdrops*"You really are hopeless,Bit!"  
  
Sombra:"You guys are starting to scare me..."  
  
Van:"WE'RE starting to scare YOU?!"  
  
Saku:"Um,yeah,sure,whatever guys...anyway,thanks for reviewing,Final Genesis!Saku appreciates!"  
  
To Hannah,  
  
Saku:"YAY!!Yes,we did hit chapter 20,and I'm so happy!Thanks so much!And about Van's dream...I won't tell!At least,not yet.lol.And NO,it is IMPOSSIBLE for one to go overboard with Vanilla Coke!"*hugs Vanilla Coke bottle*  
  
Van:*sweatdrops*"That's it,you're doing the next fanfic without me..."  
  
Saku:"Oh no you don't!If you don't do it..."*whispers something into Van's ear*  
  
Van:*eyes widen*"YOU WOULD'NT!!!"  
  
Saku:"Try me."  
  
Van:*sighs*"Okay,okay..."  
  
Bit:"What threat is she using this time?"  
  
Van:*sulks*"If I don't be in the next fanfic she's gonna tell everyone my middle name..."  
  
Sombra:"What is your middle name?"  
  
Van:*sweatdrops*"Like I said...hopeless..."  
  
Sombra:"Your middle name is hopeless?"  
  
Saku:*snicker*"Yeah,well,thanks for reviewing,Hannah!"  
  
To Dragoon Ace,  
  
Saku:"Sorry for the long wait,but yes,I updated!Glad you liked the last chapter!And that part where Van got stuck..."*snicker*  
  
Van:"I did'nt find anything amusing about it..."  
  
Bit:"Actually,I thought it was pretty funny..."  
  
Sombra:"Yeah...I mean,the way you said it so...matter-of-factly and..."  
  
Van:"I don't believe I'm sticking with this bunch through the whole next fanfic..."  
  
Saku:"You don't HAVE to...I COULD just tell everyone your middle name..."  
  
Van:"NO!!!No...I'll stick around..."  
  
Saku:"That's what I thought."*smirk*"Thanks for reviewing,Ace!"  
  
Well,that's it for this chapter!I hope to see you guys next chapter!See ya!  
  
~Saku 


	22. The Finishing Blow

"Van and the Mercenary"  
  
by   
  
Sakura Courage Solo  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
Or...a vision?  
  
The gang and I had found ourselves spending the night in an abandoned military bunker.I was thinking hard about the battle that would take place the next day,and apparently Sakura had been too...it worried her to the point of getting drunk...but what worried her even more was the fear of losing me in this battle.  
  
That's when I finally proposed to Sakura,seemingly making her feel much better about the whole thing as I promised her nothing would happen,and so we spent that night together.  
  
But the next day started out anything but what we had planned.Instead of going to the Neo Empire,they came to us.Or me,anyway.Darth Malice herself came after me specifically,using her powers to take over my body and basically knock me out.And now I have no idea where I'm gonna wake up...  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"The Finishing Blow"  
  
I groaned several hours later as I finally started to come around,my head pounding with severe headache as I slowly but surely forced my eyes open,taking in my surroundings:A very fancy yet dark looking room with a silver-framed bed;which I was laying in;black silk covers,black carpet,a silver metal nightstand and dresser,and black silk curtains over by the silver metal door.The room had no windows,but only a single,hallogen light that lit the room from above.My mouth dropped slightly as I continued to take in these surroundings,trying to figure out where I was.  
  
That's when I felt it again...Darth Malice's presence...just the same as I had felt it before she had kidnapped me...  
  
"Oh,no..."  
  
I muttered,quickly standing from the bed and looking all around for a way of escape.I could unfortunately find nothing though,trapped like a mouse as the door suddenly came open with a soft hiss.I took a couple of steps back.  
  
That's when she stepped in:None other than Darth Malice.The sound of her breathing through that mask sent chills up my spine,and the look she gave me made my skin crawl.  
  
She walked toward me with an almost floating stride,her long,black silk cape flowing gracefully behind her slender,black leather covered body.I wondered for a second if she was trying to use me for my powers or trying to seduce me...  
  
Malice then stopped in front of me,kneeling down so her masked face was only inches from mine.I could have sworn I smelled her breath as well as heard it as she finally spoke,  
  
"So,we meet again,Flyheight..."  
  
I moved back a little and nodded slowly,narrowing my eyes at her.  
  
"Yeah...we meet again..."  
  
I seethed,Malice watching my every move like a hawk.I did'nt let it phase me though as she said,  
  
"I see you're not happy to see me.That's fine.As long as I get what I want."  
  
I growled at her and replied,  
  
"There's no way on Zi I'm helping you...I would'nt help you if the deserts froze over!"  
  
I could almost see her smirk behind the breath mask though as she stood and loomed over me,like a tower of darkness.  
  
"We shall see about that,my dear boy..."  
  
She then raised a hand to me,and I suddenly felt a certain,evil energy envelop and enter my body,seemingly seeping into me through me skin.I felt my head start to hurt again and gripped it tight with both hands,trying my best to fight off this evil energy.It was'nt east though,I'll tell you that much.  
  
Malice smiled to herself calmly as she watched me fight and struggle against her power,thinking in her mind that I would wear down eventually and submit,but she was gonna get a rude awakening...  
  
Sakura kept her eyes narrowed and stayed silent as she,Sombra and Bit now found themselves racing their Zoids across the desert toward the third and final Neo Imperial Base of Planet Zi.They had all left immediately when they realized I was gone,and Sakura had her mind set on nothing but getting me back,not caring what she would have to do to accomplish this.Sombra then finally spoke up,opening a link to Sakura,  
  
"Hey,Saku...you okay in there?"  
  
She asked in concern for her friend,but Sakura offered no answer,deep in her thought and concentration on what she was doing.Sombra wondered if the mercenary had even heard her.Bit then decided to give it a try,  
  
"Come on,Saku.Van's tough,he'll be okay until we get to him..."  
  
Sakura remained silent though,Sombra and Bit deciding to just leave her in her silence,seeing that they were'nt going to be getting any response from her anytime soon.  
  
She continued to remain silent for several more hours,the three of them eventually reaching the third and final Neo Imperial Base of Planet Zi.Sakura growled and finally said something,  
  
"All right,Bit and Sombra,I want you two to stay out here and fight off any Neo Imperial Zoids you see.I'm going straight in after Van and I'll be back to help you guys out in a few minutes.And if you guys start running out of ammo or if things get bad and you find yourselves unable to fight much longer,I want you to fire at the base's thermal generator."  
  
Bit and Sombra immediately opened their mouths to protest to that last part,but Sakura cut them off as she added to her statement,  
  
"Don't worry,I can take care of myself.Mercenaries never go down easy,no matter what happens to them."  
  
And with that,she kicked in the Celeste Wolf's boosters and headed straight into the Zoid hangar of the base,Bit and Sombra able to do nothing but what Sakura had told them as she rushed in full force,Strike Prism Claw glowing bright and powerful as she hacked down a couple of Neo Imperial Zoids on the way.  
  
Sakura then brought her Zoid to a stop and put it on Auto Pilot,making sure her 357 Magnum was fully loaded and that she had plenty of extra rounds with her.She then looked down to some Stromtroopers below,realizing she could'nt go along the ground,and so looked up at the steel rafters above.Sakura smirks,crouching down in the cockpit before pushing herself into a high and powerful jump,grabbing one of the rafters and swinging herself onto it as the Troopers fired at her from below,Sakura narrowly missing being shot.  
  
"Yeah,that's right,go ahead and try to stop me..."  
  
She muttered as she swiftly started making her way across the rafter and to the wall where an air vent was.She kicked in the grate and removed it,crawling into the duct.  
  
"But there's no way I'm giving up until Van is safe..."  
  
In the meantime,Malice was still trying to wear me down by using the Force and I was still struggling against her,groaning in pain now and then as I laid there in a curled-up position on the floor.She growled slightly as she watched me,narrowing her eyes behind her breath mask.  
  
"Why do you continue to resist,Flyheight?"  
  
She seethed.  
  
"Why don't you just give up and end all your pain and suffering?"  
  
I grunted and replied through cleched teeth,  
  
"Because...if I let you have this power...you'll only use it to hurt and kill people...you'll only use it...to destroy families...like you did to Sakura...you took everything from her...she was alone for years,thinking she was cursed...that it was her fault her parents had died...but it was all your fault...you and your Empire...and I...won't let you do it ever again!"  
  
As I spoke,my determination grew with each word,as well as the bright,prismatic glow of my crystal.Malice was surprised for once and took a step back,her grip on me releasing as she did so.I breathed heavily as the pain lifted and slowly stood,glaring directly at her as I stood straight,the crystals light flooding me with a healing warmth.  
  
"I won't let anyone else experience the pain that Sakura has because of you..."  
  
I then closed my eyes,letting the crystal's full power flow into me,the back of my shirt ripping as my wings spread themselves fully out.The power surged through my body almost painfully,but still under my control.I KNEW I could control it.This power was MINE.  
  
Malice growled and narrowed her eyes at my glowing form,then drawing out her lightsabre and immediately turning on the dark,purple blade.  
  
"Don't think that a little light show is going to scare me,Flyheight!"  
  
She barked through her breath mask.I opened my eyes,which were now a crystal blue color,and looked to her emotionlessly,my clothes turning an angel white as I held out my hand and focused my thought into it.Within a second,a double-edged sword made completely of crystal appeared in it:The same crystaline sword that Sakura's Mother had used to defeat Ryota in the dreamworld before.  
  
"I'm going to give you a lot more than a 'light show' to be scared of,Malice."  
  
I told her smoothly,both of us staring each other down a moment before running in at one another,our blades clashing with sparks and prismatic light rays.We then broke from our blade lock quickly and went in at each other again,swinging our blades swiftly.But we were getting nowhere fast,as we were evenly matched,and neither of us were landing any hits.But I was determined to win...I was determined to defeat Malice once and for all.  
  
This went on for a good while.I lost all sense of time,just continuing to try and do Malice in as she tried to do the same to me,my body starting to wear down and sweat profusely.I was figuring Malice was facing the same fatigue,or at least hoping it.She seemed to be,anyway.I breathed heavily,relying completely on my new power from the Crystal now as I continued to do battle with Malice,our blades continuing to clash time after time.  
  
Then,I finally landed a hit on her side,making a pretty deep cut there as well as making her yell in pain.She brought her lightsabre around in defense though and slammed it into my shoulder.I let out my own yell of pain and managed to get away before her searing-hot blade did too much damage.I did'nt stay away though,going in at her again without hesitation,swinging my blade hard and fast.  
  
She leapt back just in time to evade,but faultered a little because of her wound.I saw that as my chance and went in one last time,raising my sword and bringing it right down on her while she could'nt move.She had no time whatsoever to evade as quickly as I had moved and ended up taking the hit directly,my eyes closed so that I would'nt see her take the fatal hit.My eyes closed so I could'nt see myself killing someone...  
  
I heard her frightened scream as the blade made it's damaged,and soon the sound faded,leaving me there in silence...  
  
"She's dead..."  
  
I whispered to myself,turning my head away and opening my eyes with a sigh of relief,the sword disappearing from my hand as my clothes and eyes went back to normal.  
  
"I finally stopped her evil reign..."  
  
That's when I heard alarms starting to go off all around me,and I knew I had to get out of here.I looked to the now open door of my cell quickly and did'nt hesitate to make my way out of it,leaving Malice's lifeless body behind me...  
  
The base was literally swarming with Stormtroopers,making it hard for me to move about without getting caught.I wished that I could have stayed in that super form or whatever it was I was in before,then I could get through here easier.But I was'nt in that form now,and had no idea how to get back into it,if I even had the energy that is,so I'd have to make do with my normal form.  
  
I snuck stealthily through the base for a long while,it being a wonder that I did'nt get busted.But hey,you would'nt have heard me complaining about it.I then came across an air vent in the wall,smiling to myself and figuring I could get out easy that way as I reached down to take off the grate.  
  
But before I could,it fell off suddenly as someone on the other side kicked it with there combat boot.I sweatdropped and stood back,wondering what the heck was going on until Sakura came crawling out of the duct,covered in dust and dirt from being in such a place.I blinked a time or two.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She looks up at me,a lock of her now messy blonde hair falling in her aqua eyes.  
  
"Van!Glad I found you!"  
  
She exclaimed,standing quickly.She then noticed my shoulder right off and gasped,  
  
"Oh man,you're hurt!What happened?!"  
  
I quickly shushed her and put my hands over her mouth.  
  
"SSSHHH!!Be quiet!"  
  
I whispered forcefully,Sakura nodding a little and feeling totally stupid that her of all people would be like that in a time like this.I then took my hands from her mouth and said,  
  
"I'll tell you later.For now,Malice is dead,so let's get out of here and torch this place!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened when I said Malice was dead,but she then shook her head,making herself get over it as she nodded slowly.  
  
"A-all right,let's do that then...come on,I know the way out."  
  
She said,lowering herself down and crawling back into the air duct.I did'nt hesitate to follow her,sticiking close bhind her as I entered the ventilation shaft as well.  
  
We crawled through this shaft for what seemed to me like hours,my shoulder throbbing with searing pain as I continued to weaken from blood loss,but we pressed on,not about to give up.  
  
Then,as we crawled through the duct works,we suddenly felt the duct shake a little,Sakura sweatdropping.  
  
"Oh,no...they must have figured out we're in the ventilation systems!"  
  
I sweatdropped as well,looking around.  
  
"But...what's making the duct shake?"  
  
Sakura started crawling forward even faster now,and I did'nt hesitate to do the same as she replied,  
  
"It's a defense mechanism the old Galactic Empire came up with for when people try to escape or break in through the ducts!They activate a series of Flame Blasters to send a blast of fire all through the ducts and roast whoever's in them!We've gotta find a grate and get out of here,now!"  
  
I could'nt argue with that,thinking right about now that the Neo Empire had some SERIOUSLY nasty contraptions.Sakura then came up on a grate a few seconds later,kicking it out with both feet and jumping out without hesitation.I sighed with relief and went to go out after her,then suddenly hearing the roar of flames and looking down the shaft to my left,seeing blazing fire coming straight at me!  
  
"Van,hurry!"  
  
Sakura called to me,and she did'nt have to tell me twice as I leapt out right away,feeling the hot flames rush just behind me,nearly burning me as I leapt away from them and landed next to Sakura,sighing with relief.  
  
"Too close..."  
  
I commented,Sakura nodding and looking about the room we had dropped into.It looked like a weapons cache.Sakura smirked insidiously.  
  
"Well well well well well,what do we have here?"  
  
She said,picking up what appeared to be a lightsabre and switching it on,an aqua-green colored blade that seemed to match her eyes emitting from the hilt with a soft hum.I watched her as she continued to smirk,then shutting the blade off and clasping it to her belt,next to her 357 Magnum.  
  
"This might come in handy.Grab yourself a weapon and let's keep going."  
  
I nodded and picked up a lightsabre as well,clipping it to my belt and following her.  
  
It was then that the door to the weapon room suddenly flew open,a few Stormtroopers starting to pour in and open fire.Sakura growled and yelled,  
  
"Van,get down!"  
  
I did'nt hesitate to do so,both of us ducking down behind a table covered with blasters.Sakura decided to give them something to think about and drew her 357 Magnum in her right hand,taking one of the blasters in her left and firing back at the Stormtroopers from around the side of the table.Now I myself was'nt any good with a gun or blaster and I knew it,but I still wanted to help somehow and started looking around.I'd never get close enough with this lightsabre to do any damage,so I'd have to think of something else.  
  
I then looked up above the Stormtroopers at the bright,hallogen light that hung from the ceiling,smirking to myself as I nudged Saku and pointed to it.She smirked deviously and nodded,aiming the Magnum up and firing two well-aimed shots that easily snapped the light's suspension cords.The Stormtroopers had no idea whatsoever what had hit them as it came crashing down on them with a show of sparks,Sakura standing.  
  
"Come on,let's get back out to the Celeste Wolf!"  
  
She cried as I stood up next to her.Needless to say I had no objections to this as I nodded,following after her as she ran out of the room with her Magnum at the ready.  
  
We went in an all out run through the base now,a few Stormtroopers trying to stop us along the way,but they all either got shot down by Sakura or cut down by me as I wielded the Lightsabre,the weapon feeling very comfortable and easy to use in my hands.  
  
Going like this,it was'nt long before we made it to the hangar,where the Celeste Wolf had already taken down all the Zoids there and was sitting like an obedient puppy while it waited for us.Sakura smiled when she saw her Zoid and we quickly went to it as it lowered it's head,opening the cockpit so we could hop in,which we did without hesitation and strapped in.Sakura took the controls and deactivated the auto pilot.  
  
"You're a good Zoid,Celeste Wolf."  
  
She said with a smile,the Zoid giving a howl in reply as Sakura turned it around,starting to pilot it out of the hangar.  
  
That's when the base suddenly shook violently,nearly throwing the Celeste Wolf off it's feet as Sakura struggled to keep it standing.I hung on for dear life in the back seat,wondering what the heck was going on as Sakura managed to take the Celeste Wolf into a run again.  
  
"Sombra and Bit must've had no other choice and hit the thermal generator!We gotta get out of her NOW!"  
  
She yelled,bringing her Zoid forward as fast as it would go,which was sickeningly fast for me as I hung on tight,closing my eyes as the base started to blow furiously around us,flames threatening to burn us all to a crisp as we shot forward,the Celeste Wolf letting out a howl of pain from the envoloping heat as it finally burst out of the hangar,barely escaping the explosions that ensued.  
  
Sakura pulled the Celeste Wolf to a stop a few second later once we were at a safe distance from the base and sighed with relief,leaning back in her seat.I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the burning base,sighing with relief as well and smiling slightly.  
  
"We...did it!And we're alive!"  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement and said,  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
I looked around the seat at her as she smiled,looking close to tears as she watched the base burn.I could tell she was the happiest person in the world right now...  
  
It was then that Bit and Sombra pulled up in their Zoids,both of them opening links to us in the Celeste Wolf.  
  
"Sakura,are you okay?!"  
  
Bit asked in concern as Sombra asked,  
  
"Did you find Van?"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes,still smiling as she nodded and replied,  
  
"Yeah,we're both here and both okay...well,Van has an injury on his shoulder,but otherwise,we're all right."  
  
Bit and Sombra both sighed with relief,all of us taking a silent moment of thankfulness for Darth Malice's passing.  
  
But I then suddenly felt fear stab into my heart for some reason,feeling that this was'nt over as I looked back to the base,something erupting from the flames,and something big,making the ground shake like an earthquake.Everyone let out a surprised sound and looked to whatever this was,Sakura growling.  
  
"What the heck..."  
  
That's when we saw it:Walking from the flames was a huge,silver Dragon type Zoid.It was even bigger than the Death Saurer,and the metal it was made from could easily blind someone if turned right in the light.We all stared in awe at it a moment,Sakura then narrowing her eyes.  
  
"So they finally finished it..."  
  
Sombra,Bit and I looked at Sakura in confusion,Bit then asking,  
  
"Finished what?Sakura,you know what that thing is?"  
  
Sakura nodded and made her reply,  
  
"Yes,it was a project of the olf Galactic Empire that I thought was destroyed,but the Neo Empire must have picked up the pieces from it and tried it again.This must be the Doomsday Dragon Project..."  
  
"D-doomsday Dragon...?"  
  
Bit sweatdropped,Sakura growling as she watched the Zoid roar and unleash a shield that expanded from a ruby power cell on it's back,the shield's bright red energy destrying anyting it touched,turning even the sand into glass from the blast of heat and energy.  
  
"So how the heack do we beat it?!"  
  
Sombra asked as we watched it's destructive rampage.Sakura never took her eyes off the Zoid as she told Sombra,  
  
"Don't worry,we'll think of something.We've come to far to just quit now."  
  
Sombra,Bit and I nodded,all of us continuing to watch the Doomsday Dragon's destructive rampage.We were smack in the middle of nowhere right now,so the dragon was'nt harming anything but sand and such,but soon it would reach a city and start some real destruction.We had to stop it before that happened.  
  
Sakura watched the Doomsday Dragon especially closely,looking down at the sand turning into glass below it.She then seemed to have an idea and turned to Sombra and Bit.  
  
"You guys try and keep it's attention!I think I know how to defeat it!"  
  
She yelled,starting a run towards the Doomsday Dragon.Bit started to tell her to stop and to come back,worried for the only family he had,but he then thought and understood Sakura's need to do this as he called to her,  
  
"Be careful,Sis!"  
  
"I will,Bro!"  
  
She called back,continuing to head in at the Dragon as Sombra looked to Bit on the comlink.She could have sworn she saw him tear up a little as he watches Sakura.  
  
"You okay,Bit?"  
  
She asked,Bit nodding as came his reply,  
  
"Y-yeah...I just hope my little sister will be okay..."  
  
He whispered,then looking back to Sombra and adding,  
  
"Anyway,she asked for a distraction,let's hurry and give her one."  
  
Sombra nodded slowly and brought her Shadow Fox into a run alongside the Liger Zero as they tried to get the Doomsday Dragon's attention.  
  
In the meantime,Sakura and I were dangerously close to the Doomsday Dragon's shield,Sakura looking down and sighing.  
  
"Lord help us..."  
  
She whispered as I looked at her from the back seat and asked,  
  
"Sakura,just what are you gonna do?"  
  
She did'nt look back at me as she replied,  
  
"You'll see,but the Celeste Wolf is going to need a good burst of extra power.I hate to ask you and you being injured,but could you handle that?"  
  
I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sure,Sakura.I'm on it.I can't merge injured like this I don't think,but I can still give the Celeste Wolf some energy."  
  
I then took the crystal pendant from around me neck,holding it in between hands as I put them together in sort of a praying position,closing my eyes and starting to let my energy;combined with the energy from the crystal;flow into the Celeste Wolf.  
  
"Thanks Van.All right,let's do this thing!"  
  
Sakura yelled,the Celeste Wolf giving a howl as she activated the Strike Prism Claw,the Zoid's crystalline claws glowing with a prismatic,rainbow light as Sakura started to dig them into the sand quickly and furiously.It was soon apparent to me that she was digging a tunnel under the shield,and I then got it.The shield WOULD be weakest underground if there at all,and so she was going underground to get inside the shield!  
  
But then there would'nt be much room to fight inside of the shield,and if we hit that shield it would do major damage,but I guessed Sakura was willing to take this risk.She had never turned down a life-threatening stunt before,and I had never turned down accompanying her in the midst of doing it,so I guess I should'nt have been surprised.I actually found myself smiling slightly as Sakura continued to tunnel towards the enemy as hard and fast as the Celeste Wolf would go.  
  
Pretty soon,Sakura checked her radars and smirked,starting to dig upward.She hits a thick layer of glass and growls,the Strike Prism Claw not able to break through it quickly,and so Sakura fired a couple of shota at it from the Laser Vulcan Gun.The glass shattered on impact with this and she brought the Celeste Wolf into an upward leap from the tunnel,landing it right in front of the Doomsday Dragon.It towered at least 100 feet above us as Sakura commented,  
  
"That Ruby Power Cell on it's back is like it's battery.If we can take that out,it takes the whole Zoid out."  
  
I nodded,looking up at the Doomsday Dragon,but still keeping my concentration on giving the Celeste Wolf more energy.Sakura then smirked,but I could sense she was worried that she would'nt be able to do this.  
  
"You can do it,Sakura.If anyone can do it,it's you."  
  
Sakura smiled slightly at my reassurance and said,  
  
"Thanks Van.You're too good."  
  
She then gripped the controls hard,the Doomsday Dragon not noticing us for Bit and Sombra's distraction,so it had'nt attacked us yet.She brought the Celeste Wolf into an all-out run,kicking in the boosters and going it full throttle as she brought it around behind the Zoid,leaping up and onto it's long,slender,swaying tail skillfully.She smirked when she made the move and started running along up the tail and then the back,heading to the Power Cell as it pulsated with a soft,red light and a heartbeat-like rhythm.  
  
The Doomsday Dragon seemed to notice her clawing up it's back though and gave a roar,bucking back and throwing us off.The Celeste Wolf nearly hit the shield,but Sakura managed to twist it around in mid-air and got it to fall straight.But the Dragon knew we were there now and roared down at us,trying to make a slash with it's massive claws.Sakura yelped and jerked the controls to the left,barely getting the Celeste Wolf out of the way in time.She sighed.  
  
"Great...NOW how are we supposed to get to that Power Cell?"  
  
She asked,talking more to herself than anyone.I had no idea how to answer the question though as Sakura worked furiously at evading the Doomsday Dragon's attacks.I looked down,feeling so useless...  
  
I then had an idea...if I had changed the War Wolf into the Celeste Wolf before,could'nt I change the Zoid again now?Well,I thought it would be a good idea to try,but I did'nt have the energy to combine with the Celeste Wolf now...did I?I did'nt think I did...but did I REALLY have to be in the Zoid Core for the Celeste Wolf to use my energy to transform?Well,I had to do something,or we were all gonna get killed by this Doomsday Dragon,and I knew it.  
  
I closed my hands tighter around the crystal and closed my eyes,concentrating hard as Sakura moved the Zoid from left to right,forward and backward,to and fro to evade the Dragon's attacks.I held my breath and continued to concentrate,suddenly feeling the familiar presence of Sakura's Mother as she softly laid her hands on my shoulders,and I could then feel her energy flowing into me.I smiled and continued to concentrate,silently thanking her for her help though and thanking the Lord she was there to help me.That's when the control panels started to glow all around,Sakura almost backing into her seat and away from them.  
  
"Wha-what's going on?Van,are you doing that?"  
  
She asked,but I could'nt answer lest I lose my concentration,the entire Zoid then starting to glow with the bright,purest white light,the energy emitting from the control panels softly blowing Sakura's long,blonde hair some as she watched in awe,my own clothes once more becoming a pure white as my wings emitted,the stripe on my face becoming a golden color as did my eyes,the glow then finally fading as the Doomsday Dragon only watched in curiosity.  
  
Once the light faded,the Celeste Wolf had taken yet another new form:A Wolf type with the purest white armor,the claws,teeth and weapons seemingly made purely of gold as a pair of metallic,golden Angel wings lifted themselves from the Zoid's back.I slowly opened my eyes as the Zoid gave a might howl that shook the ground,the Dragon seemingly intimidated slightly by this as I smiled at my accomplishment.Sakura just sat there a second in awe at the new Zoid,then looking back to me speechless.I just smiled to her and said,  
  
"Let's do this now,Sakura.I know you'll do well piloting the Seraphic Wolf."  
  
Sakura smiled back to me warmly and nodded,turning her attention back to the Doomsday Dragon as she took the new controls.  
  
"Let's put you back where you came from!"  
  
She yelled,the Seraphic Wolf giving another mighty howl as Sakura brought it into it's first flight.The Doomsday Dragon roared and made a slash at it,but the Wolf was much faster flying than on the ground,seemingly only a blur as it soared about the enemy on Sakura's commands.The Doomsday Dragon never landed a hit.  
  
Sakura then decided it was time to end this,bringing the Seraphic wolf right up to the top of the Dragon's shield on it's golden wings,then coming down behind the Doomsday Dragon at top speed and shooting right into the Ruby Power Cell on it's back,going through it like a hot knife through butter and coming out it's chest as it gave a pained,squealing roar if you can hear that in your mind.  
  
The shield then faded down,Sakura landing the Seraphic Wolf down and sighing with relief as the Doomsday Dragon finally fell to the side,lifeless as it's Power Cell gave a final couple of sparks before going out completely...  
  
"We did it..."  
  
She whispered,smiling widely.  
  
"WE DID IT!"  
  
She yelled,jumping into the back seat and hugging me tightly.I smiled and hugged her back softly,kissing her cheek in a gentle way as I reverted back to my normal form,the Seraphic Wolf giving a roar of victory before it's form faded back to that of the Celeste Wolf.Bit and Sombra came up about now and pulled their Zoids to a stop,jumping down and out as Sakura and I did the same,Bit hugging Sakura right off and thanking the Lord she was all right.  
  
I smiled as I watched the two.Brother and Sister,finally back together,and in peace now that the Neo Empire was gone.Since Malice was dead,the rest of the Neo Empire would automatically crumble.Sombra smiled as she watched them as well,then looked to me and said,  
  
"So,what should we do now?"  
  
I smiled to her and said,  
  
"Well,now Sakura and I get married..."  
  
I told her simply,her jaw dropping as I only smirked in response,then going to Sakura and hugging her tightly.She hugged me back just as tightly and then pulled back,both of us just straing into each others' eyes a moment in the light of the setting sun,the stars starting to come out above as we slowly leaned in at one another,our lips soon touching softly in a passionate kiss.Bi and Sombra just smiled as they watched us,standing back as Sakura and I continued to kiss,never wanting it to end.  
  
It was then that a new star suddenly appeared in the sky just above us,and I suddenly felt myself being slowly lifted from the ground.I blinked in surprise and looked about as the unseen force continued to pull me up.I gasped when I realized what was happening and tried to grip Sakura's hand,her trying to do the same,but we were just out of reach.  
  
"Van!What's happening?!"  
  
She cried,still trying to reach me without success as I looked back to her sadly,knowing there was no way to stop this.  
  
"I'm sorry,Sakura...but I think I'm supposed to go back where I came from now...I love you,and take care of yourself..."  
  
I watched helplessly as tears streamed freely from Sakura's aqua eyes and down her soft cheeks as she cried out to me,  
  
"No!Van,please don't leave me!Not after all this!Please!Van,I need you!"  
  
I let tears stream down my own cheeks,hating to see her like this as I watched her,softly waving to her as I replied,  
  
"I'm sorry,Sakura...but don't worry...as long as we remember each other,we'll always be together,and I'll never forget you...never...I love you too much..."  
  
Sakura seemed speechless now,just staring at me as I continued to be lifted up,knowing the pain she was feeling right now.I knew she must feel like she was losing another family member...  
  
"I'm sorry,Sakura..."  
  
I whispered as I finally disappeared into the sky,Sakura staring up a few more minutes before breaking down into sobs,feeling as though her entire world had just come apart again...  
  
It seemed like only moments later to me that I was softly set down in the sand near the campsite just as I had left it,Fiona,Moonbay,Irvine and Zeke all still peacefully asleep.I was right back where I was at the exact time I had left to Sakura's time...  
  
I sighed softly as I looked around.I could'nt say I was'nt glad to see my friends again,but...it already hurt so much that I was'nt with Sakura any longer...I already missed her so much.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
I whispered,looking up at the sky and falling to my knees,starting to cry softly as I sat there in the sand.I cried there for a good while,finally sniffling and whiping my eyes,trying to calm myself as I looked back up at the stars,something inside suddenly telling me that I had'nt seen the last of Sakura...  
  
THE END  
  
Geez,I know it took me forever to finish this chapter,but I had to kinda get in the mood and THEN I had to make sure every single detail was absolutely perfect!except for maybe some spelling errors...lol.  
  
Anyway,I hope you guys have enjoyed this fanfiction!It was so much fun writing it,and now I'm sad it's over...but well,I'm glad so many of you seemed to like it!Thanks so much for all your support everyone!I totally appreciated it!Thankyou so very much!  
  
And now,one last shout out to all my loyal reviewers!  
  
To Shadowwolf5,  
  
Saku:"Glad you liked the last chapter,Sis!And do I really do bad guys that well?"  
  
Van:"Oh,like you really need to ask that...geez,look at how creepy Malice was!Geez!"  
  
Sombra:"Yeah,totally.She'd scare the poo outta anyone."O.o  
  
Bit:"She just creeped me out...but I'll tall you what's scarier."  
  
Van&Sombra:"What?"  
  
Bit:"Saku on a Vanilla Coke rush..."  
  
Van&Sombra:nod in unison  
  
Saku:"Uh-huh...sure...anyway,thanks so much for all your support on this story,Sis!"huggles Shadowwolf"I hope you liked the last chapter!"  
  
To Airhead8325,  
  
Saku:"Well,I did'nt kill off anyone,but I still hope you liked it!"  
  
Van:"Let's be GLAD you did'nt kill anyone off..."  
  
Sombra:"Yeah,because she's prone to do that in text Role Playing on Yahoo...Shadowwolf knows that all too well..."  
  
Bit:"Blame all her Vanilla Coke rushes for that one...it's like she gets high off the stuff!"  
  
Saku:"You guys so underappreciate me...anyway,thanks for all your support too,Airhead!I really appreciate it!Hope you liked this last chapter even though I did'nt kill anyone off!"  
  
To Hannah,  
  
Saku:"Yesh,Vader finally got hers and Van and Saku have had a teary goodbye.Sorry I did'nt get Raven in,but...erm,let's just say he was piloting the Doomsday Dragon!Ooh,and do I really say funny things?"  
  
Van:"Yeah,but not ha ha type funny..."rolls eyes  
  
Saku:"Just what's that supposed to mean?!"Leena-type glare  
  
Van:cowers"Nothing,ma'am..."  
  
Saku:"That's what I thought...anyway,thanks for all your support too,Hannah!I appreciate it!Hope you liked the end!"  
  
To White Fang 0,  
  
Saku:"Well,they WERE getting married...lol."  
  
Van:sighs with relief in background  
  
Saku:"But hey,who says I don't still have plans?"smirks  
  
Van:Keels over anime style as Bit and Sombra sweatdrop  
  
Saku:"Thanks for reviewing White Fang!I hope you like the ending of the fic!"  
  
Well,that's it!Done!Finished!almost criesOh,well...I hope everyone enjoyed it!Thanks again EVERYONE for your support!It was so much fun writing this!See ya!  
  
Saku 


End file.
